Jinchuriki's Scarab, Bijuu's Fear
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: Freedom they finally escaped after a moment of hell only for another evil to try and control him. What no one counted on is sometimes to fight evil another greater evil is needed, armed with two weapons bent to his control. So watch out because the universe will come to fear this Bijuu's new might. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 4018}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Waves up at the screen smiling brightly- This is a story idea I got after reading The Insectoid Shinobi. I own neither Naruto, Young Justice or the things taken off of Legion of Super Heroes. I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Challenge by swordsmanwielder.}**_

 _ **{This is for you Jess so please stop bugging me for pairings.}**_

 _ **{This story will be a Yaoi Male x Male so don't read it if you don't like it. You have been warned.}**_

 _ **{Pairing: Seme Naruto x ? x ?}**_

 _ **{Naruto will have Chakra Chains, OC Orange Scarab, Yellow Power Ring and some Medical-nin training.}**_

 ** _{Warnings, updates are random.}_**

"English"

 **'Thoughts'**

 _"Scarab, Lantern Ring"_

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled and streaks of lightning danced across the night sky above Hi no Kuni as the weather quickly turned disastrous hammering Konohagakure as a harsh storm appeared with no warning. **'Kami I'm sorry Minato, Kushina.'** Sarutobi thought looking out the window of his office with a grim look on his face after reading over the reports of another attack on Naruto. Only this time worse since they decided to dump him somewhere far away outside of the village when the team he assigned to guard Naruto turned a blind eye after a few bribes.

Looking at the reports he felt truly disgusted with how far his sensei's village has fallen when the men that they arrested openly bragged about showing the little demon slut his place for walking around the village among them. "Crow." Sarutobi whispered that one word tiredly and the figure appeared from the shadows bowing in front of him.

"Yes Lord Hokage." With a defeated sigh Sarutobi removed his hat placing it on the desk as he rubbed his eyes showing how tired he trully is after only seven years of retaking the title from his predecessor. **'Please, please forgive me for doing this.'** Sarutobi pleaded in his mind as he gazed at the picture of Minato and Kushina whose eyes were looking at him accusing him for even condoning the villagers actions.

"The men that we have in the Intelligence Division's cells leave no trace of your work but break them with your Genjutsu." Running a hand through his hair Sarutobi turned to face Crow when he gave the second part of his orders. "Then find Naruto and bring him back to the village let nothing stand in your way." With a small gust of wind the Crow Anbu vanished into the night leaving without a sound. The Shinobi no Kami stood making his way towards the door when a loud howl of rage shook the village at the same time feeling him with a sense of pure terror as he ran towards his window praying he heard wrong.

"No, Kami please no." Sarutobi whispered looking out toward the forest miles away seeing the form of a giant yellow nine tailed fox taking shape as its form towered over everything else around it. "I'm sorry Naruto." He looked on in dread as the Kyuubi let out another earth shattering roar before it vanished into the night at the same time panic erupted everywhere around him.

"Anbu lock the village down now!" Sarutobi yelled out hearing the screams of fear coming from the civilians down below that saw the Kyuubi's release. **'I'll secure the village first then I'll have them find your body Naruto.'** His thoughts wandered to how Konohamaru would take hearing his onii-chan is gone forever since they seemed so close whenever he brought Naruto over to the compound to visit.

42-42-564 {Let's rewind the clock a bit}

With every step he took the little seven-year olds body screamed out in pain but he didn't couldn't stop as he forced himself to move hoping to get away from the village before the masked ninja dragged him back to that hell hole again. He ignored the pain, the blood running down his bare chest and wrist from the wire that shredded his skin when he made his escape and definitely ignored the trickling of a certain substance slipping down the back of his legs as he made his escape. "Have to keep moving, they'll take me back there if I stay in one place for too long." The child whispered through grit teeth ignoring the tears running down his face.

 **'Your nearing a small lake kit only a few more feet than I can start healing you.'** The deep voice grumbled inside of his head as the seven-year old changed directions slightly following the images that appeared in his head. "Okay Kurama tou-san." The childs pain filled voice whispered to the great demon who watched the world from within the shinigami's seal cursing everything around him. Looking on at the area around him Kurama saw the shattered remains of his kit's inner soul where once an endless field with trees surrounding him in the form of a cage now was tainted with places filled with rot as parts of his soul died from tonight's attack.

A roar of pure rage could be heard as he looked at the kit that was his from the very beginning ignoring everything including his own injuries at the hands of trash to get them to safety. "Are you happy Kushina, Minato you gave everything for a village that despises every breath he takes but he's my kit know because every step, every word, and every happy memory he has came from me the demon he now calls his father!" Kurama roared out into his kits soul from behind the large wall of trees keeping him trapped. "You gave up that right when you kept fighting after I was free from that man's control so your precious village can have its weapon back!" He calmed down his thrashing slightly knowing the fragments of those two could hear him from wherever they hid themselves in his kits soul scared of facing his wrath or being in his kit's presence. **'And I once respected her.'** Kurama thought watching the kit as he slowly lowered his injured body into the lake to clean himself of Konoha's filth.

"Can you please make it go away tou-san, can I forget tonight?" The broken voice of his kit brought him out of his thoughts of vengeance. Standing up Kurama focused slowly poured his chakra knowing he had to be careful because of the kit's damaged Keirakukei from the forced sealing when he was a child. "Thank you." Was whispered response along with the sounds of splashing could be heard as the seven-year old cleaned himself the best he could with what little time they had.

"You where a fool to believe in humans jiji all of them are corrupt except for the very small few like my kit." Kurama spoke out loud as he closed his eyes wishing he was free to show the scum back in that village what they should truly fear. **'At least you're not like Minato after the changes I made and take after your mother's side more than his.'**

Outside the seal after minutes of scrubbing he forced himself out of the water testing his hurt leg first with small steps before picking up his pace hurrying towards the mountain like his tou-san told him too. Holding his ripped shorts the child made his way into a small clearing in the woods showing what he looked like under the light of the moon.

He has spiky shoulder length fiery red hair that he brushed away from his dark blue eyes that framed his boyish whisker marked face. The seven-year old never knew about Kurama slowly fusing his chakra into his body so he wouldn't have to look at a copy of Minato and instead what he would look like if turned human.

He always loved his hair since his tou-san liked it better than blondes for some reason and loved hearing him compare it with his first container's own beautiful flowing red hair. He never knew why his tou-san hated blondes or spoke of his second container with nothing but loathing whenever he brought her up and didn't care because his tou-san is all he has.

The child loved his tou-san with everything he had since everyone else hated him after the people of the village drove out the nice family that owned the ramen stand for feeding him. Sure the old man tried talking with him after escaping his tormentors but why the leader of them would care confused him so he just smiled playing along with his tou-san's plan until they could get away.

"What's that?" Looking up towards the sky he watched as something came closer at surprising speeds. **'Be careful kit it could be one of the Konoha scums traps like last time.'** Kurama warned as he prepared himself incase the Uchiha found them again. Nether of them were ready when a yellow ring appeared in front of them and shocked when it spoke.

 _"Kurama of -ERROR- -ERROR- of sector 1014. You have the ability to install great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps, you will no be subjected to-."_

The ring forced itself onto his left hand as it spoke only it wasn't anywhere near ready to try forcing the strongest of the Bijuu to leave his home world even if he hated it for reconditioning on Qward. **'You dare try controlling me and my kit with a damn ring, never again!'** The voice of his tou-san roared throughout his mind as the seven-year old watched on slightly curious as the ring tried removing itself but couldn't. It amazed him watching the crimson chakra that normally healed him covered the yellow ring within seconds as its computerized voice called out in pain if a machine could ever feel such an emotion.

 _"-ERROR- -ERROR- Identity Kurama -ERROR- Identity stolen, Kurama of sector -ERROR-. Direct control initiated -ERROR- overriding program -ERROR-."_ **'I bow to no man not from this world or the worlds beyond foolish Qwardian. They've delivered us a powerful weapon, now speak out loud the words I tell you kit this ring is ours.'**

"In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night, beware your fears made into light. Let those that try to stop what we find right, Burn like my power this Bijuu's new might!" Both of them said the oath at the same time letting the bright yellow light consume them while Kurama wrested control of the alien ring from whoever Sinestro is. The red-head watched on amazed as clothes formed covering his barley clothed body with a yellow shirt that carried a yellow lantern symbol that matched the ring on the front, a pair of yellow shorts with black strips that went down past his knees, sandals, and a long yellow scarf that covered the bottom part of his face floated in the air behind him.

 **'Sleep for now kit I'll handle this from here.'** His kit fell backwards slightly only to straighten when he stood up straight showing crimson eyes as Kurama took direct control. "Lets show the scum of Hi no Kuni something to truly fear." With a smirk Kurama floated high into the air using the knowledge stolen from the ring to make their first construct fuelled by their fear of him.

With a laugh Kurama watched as it came into being forming a large nine tailed fox that towered over everything around him. "I'd love to test you out more but I only have a few more minutes before we have to switch back." Kurama said out loud as an earth shattering roar that would get everybody's attention echoed from the construct.

He shot off into the night letting the construct vanish so he could find the being that crashed on the planet. **'With this we can leave if you want to go off world but you'll have to train some first.'**

42-42-564

It took him a bit of searching and guess-work with the knowledge ripped from the ring but Kurama finally found the crash site in the mountains a few miles away. "Found you." Kurama mumbled as he landed nearby seeing the flaming wreckage of the alien ship.

"So my replacement came to watch me die before leaving." Looking over at the being slumped against a part of the ship with shards of metal pinning keeping him pinned in place. The white skinned creäture is grotesque with long limbs, and a hunchback. Normal people would back away in fear of the alien's appearance but he's seen worse when Saiken eats his dinner.

"Hardly this Sinestro person didn't account for a greater will overpowering his little toy." Kurama told him leaning down to look the alien in its eyes as the ring let him know who he's talking with.

"True but he'll come looking for what I've stolen from him." The being tells him pointing over towards the large pod embedded in the ground nearby from the crash. **'No he won't jiji set up a barrier around the planet that keeps this world hidden unless they pass through the moon's orbit first.'** Kurama thought knowing that even if they could find the planet they'd be unable to find him without spending months if not years searching first. Seeing the child walking towards the pod he asked his final few questions knowing he'd be dead soon enough. "You're unique child not many beings can overpower the rings programs or show no fear when standing before the unknown."

"This isn't my body White Martian I only share it with the child and as for fear. My kit has it but it is the one thing I've never felt in my many centuries alive so why should I start now with someone like you." Still getting used to how the ring works Kurama busted the pod apart with an overpowered energy blast that had the dying Martian looking on stunned. He blinked looking between his left hand and the crater before a grin started forming as he walked down into the ruble looking for his prize. "Now tell me what this is?" Kurama asked walking out of the crater he made holding an orange scarab in his hands.

"Alien tech stolen from the Reach home world that Sinestro wanted at a price costing him many soldiers so he could have their technology under his control and I stole it at the cost of my life." He started coughing after talking that much and Kurama was by his side so the being that gave them their freedom wouldn't die alone.

"Do you require anything after you pass from this life?" Normally he wouldn't bother offering to help anybody after the number of times humans have screwed his kit over but with the orange scarab and yellow ring they know had a way out and the Martian earned his respect for the gifts.

"Access logs from environmental playback, unlock memory bank 42,5564 Red Earth." He refused the hand Kurama offered as his eyes glowed looking deep into the mind of both the beings occupying the child's body.

Both Kurama and Naruto watched his memories played out from the White Martian's own eyes. The first memory showed the now named Ma'alefa'ak fighting with a Green Martian then receiving the ring after he brutally ripped apart the mind of a female Green Martian hours later to spite the Martian from the fight before.

The next set of the White Martian's memories showed his training at the hands of a large vicious alien called Arkillo and hiding the fact that he planned to betray them the second he had the chance. Then came the part where he let the Green Lantern Soranik Natu leave their fight alive so he could get closer to Sinestro with every small offering as he acted out the role as the perfect soldier for the Corps.

More memories came as they watched him plan and move his pieces letting the cannon fodder kill themselves trying to steal a scarab from the Reach. Then came his first betrayal when he killed the survivor as the scene changes showing him bowing as he handed the scarab to Sinestro hiding the smile he had as everything went according to his plans.

Most of the memories were skipped as the scene changes again showing his second betrayal when he killed the Yellow Lanterns guarding the weapons vault stealing the scarab after the weaponers successful reprogramming. They watched as he fled the planet only to run right into Sinestro himself who knew of his plans from the very beginning.

"You sealed your fate when you thought of betraying me." Sinestro's words rang through their mind as the last memories played out showing the ship he stole after his escape falling towards the planet as the last thought that passed through his mind was of his daughter. The regret that he couldn't see her one last time before dying.

They were pulled from Ma'alefa'ak's memories as the dying alien handed him his Yellow Power Battery. "We both do what we do for are children's safety so take it. The environmental playback has copies of what I know so take what you can carry with you and go before I wipe my existence from this world." He told them knowing with this small act he could keep the scarab out of Sinestro's reach for a little longer.

Within minutes Kurama has the few things that his ring tells him are important as he floats into the air looking down at his predecessor who just closes his eyes with a smile. Flying off he ignores the explosion that leveled the mountain as he flies away needing a safe place to hide the kit.

42-42-564

A month later we find an eight year old sitting on the roof of an inn were he is currently renting a room humming happy birthday as he bit into the small cupcake in his hand. **'Happy birthday kit'** _"This unit wishes you congratulations for surviving another year Asura Uzumaki."_

The now named Asura just hummed as he ate the cupcake enjoying his new name and life after escaping the village just traveling around the Elemental Nations. The reason he now goes by Asura is because his tou-san hated everything to do with Konohagakure so he gave him a new one so it would be harder to find him if they still thought he survived. After flying away to a safe location they fell asleep from exhaustion where his tou-san kept the nightmares away and while he slept they spent the next ninty-six hours inside the seal listening to the ring describe everything about its powers and limitations. After fours days recovering from his escape they traveled to Cha no Kuni where he picked up some clothes to wear besides those made from his constructs.

The eight year old had on an unzipped black hoodie that had an orange beetle design on the back with insect eyes on the hood. Keeping the hood up over his head and a pair of orange tinted goggles over his eyes no-one could tell he used to be the demon brat of Konoha unless they got really close and he'd never let that happen. Under that he had on a white shirt with a yellow lantern design while the black shorts that went down past his knees had three orange dots on the side of each leg along with a pair of orange sneakers he found in the market place. Connected to his shorts by a silver chain is the Yellow Power Battery that everybody ignored thinking it's a cheap lantern while the yellow ring rested on the middle finger of his left hand.

 _"This unit has finished looking over the maps of the surrounding area and advises our next destination be Ta no Kuni."_ Asura smiled hearing the second voice in his head that belonged to the scarab that is bonded with his spine. His tou-san watched over him from the seal when the scarab started moving in his sleep and when it bonded with him Kurama was ready to smack it around like he does the ring when it tries acting up only for the AI to be surprisingly docile unless talking about the most efficient way of killing people. It amused the great Bijuu greatly to find out that the Sinestro Corps work forced the AI into a permanent off mode state leaving Asura in control of two of the most powerful weapons out there making Kurama proud of his kit even if he'd never admit it.

"Can we go flying again pleasssee?" Asura begged wanting to fly until he reached the edges of the atmosphere so he could look out counting the stars as he listened to what the scarab taught.

 **'Sure you can fly there.'** Hearing his tou-san say yes Asura hopped to his feet as he made a running jump off the roof. People looked up hearing a childs laughter to see a yellow flash of light as Asura shot off towards his next journey covered in the rings yellow energy.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **If you got this far you already know the future pairings are going to be Yaoi if not please find your glasses. I took this challenge from swordsmanwielder so I can help two people out by writing this story and cheering my friend up since the pairing she wanted on my other story lost. That and she won't stop bugging me to write her something.**_

 _ **If you're wondering about the name change other stories have done it with theirs because he's pissed off at his parents or for the reason I'm using hiding. Don't like it don't read simple, the back buttons right over there but he's only going by Asura while on his home world.**_

 _ **If you're wondering about the ring picking Kurama here's my reasons. First honestly It could work because the rings no matter which Corps seeks out anything or anyone that could do the job so why not Kurama, the village fears him. Look up the 9 Reasons Green Lanterns Are the Universe's Worst Protectors and it'll point a lot of things out to convince you. Second they hired a squirrel.**_

 _ **He'll be going off world traveling to Earth later in the story but at the moment he's only eight so yea he'd get curbed stomped by 89% of the people out there. I think he'd win in a fight against the squirrel Ch'p, probably. He'll be powerful when he leaves the planet but most of the A list hero/villans will when against him.**_

 _ **As for the yellow ring again why not Sinestro had a green one and he's still an asshole. So why can't someone use a yellow ring for good okay slighty above grey.**_

 _ **Ma'alefa'ak is the Martian Manhunter's brother so I picked him instead of creating an OC for two reasons. The first is if you compare the Martian powers with the ring you can see a few of them overlap like phasing, invisibility, mind alteration. The second is in one of the versions of him, he appeared as a White Martian in Brave and the Bold whatever that is so I ran with the idea.**_

 _ **The barrier around the planet keeps anybody looking from outside of it unable to see anything and if they did get closer it interferes with signals leaving the planet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 3937}**_

Chapter 2

Six years passed in the blink of an eye as Asura traveled the Elemental Nations training under his tou-san and the knowledge stored inside both the scarab and the ring. It amazed the child seeing the images Ma'alefe'ak collected from the planet called Earth making his wish to travel there more with every show he watched or book the ring had stored in its memories grow stronger every day.

It amused his tou-san knowing that he enjoyed the same shows as his predecessor something called the Mixed Martial Arts or MMA Fighting. Both of them might enjoy watching the humans without chakra fighting each other but Asura enjoyed watching the few news reports Ma'alefe'ak collected on Earth's heroes his favorite one being about the man calling himself The Flash. Kurama teased his kit for days after figuring out Asura had a small crush on the speedster.

We now look on an island off of the coast of Hi no Kuni to find the young hero in-training standing upon his clans former home, Uzu no Kuni. There we find him wearing a blindfold over his eyes and wearing nothing else but a pair of swimming trunks made using a construct from the ring as he held the Yellow Power Battery in his left hand that had a chain construct that connected it with another jagged looking scythe construct. As the child practices the use of his weapons under the watchful gaze of his tou-san who's temporarily possessing a Kage Bunshin nearby we can see the two small piercings in his right ear that were made from some rare ore called Gelel.

That was Asura's first little adventure after spotting an orange haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds standing on the tallest roof during his stay in Amegakure no Sato three months into his journey. He looked so badass with all the piercings covering him that Asura wanted just as many himself. So after begging, trying to blackmail, and then a shouting match he finally got his tou-san's permission to get two only after the great demon crumbled under the gaze of his kit's watering puppy dog eyes.

His first adventure flew by within days since his tou-san knew where an ore that wouldn't become a hindrance during battle was located. Asura found the deposit with little trouble and using his scarab's plasma cannon blasted through the sealed mine taking the entire deposit when his tou-san told him adventurers needed a large vault filled with treasures to prove their journeys weren't made up. Kurama never told him he really just didn't want the scum of this world to get their hands on an ore that powerful after reading the scans the scarab did on a small sample. Besides they were going to leave for Earth anyway when his kit got older so why should he really care about what happens to the planet.

Picking up a few pebbles near his feet Kurama tossed them in the air watching his kit practice the style he picked from the scrolls with a hidden grin before tossing a pebble at superhuman speeds towards him. The pride in his eyes couldn't be missed as watched his kit dodge the first one then the following three without breaking his movements only for the fifth pebble to nail him between on his forehead sending Asura stumbling backwards into the water.

"Better but you lost focus causing your constructs to fall apart on you again. That's something you'll master before we leave for Earth." Kurama lectured watching the kit pulling himself out of the water naked because his constructs vanished. "And put some clothes on we're going to Yuki no Kuni today, the scarab's scans show they have the most advanced tech on the planet so will check if there's have anything useful." After saying that he burst into flames his crimson chakra flowing back into Asura as the red-head scrambled to dry himself off then pulled his clothes out of the backpack nearby.

After a few minutes of pulling on clothes Asura took a look around making sure he had everything before nodding to himself as a fiery orange full-body suit in an insect like theme covered him with the lanterns symbol on the suits chest plate. The material of the suit was cool and slick as water with a few changes from the normal armour a scarab should look like. Parts that were normally supposed to be black mainly the area around his hands, feet, and the visor covering his eyes now had some yellow from his tou-san's ring powering it. With his little check to make sure he had everything Asura let the four large bug like wings extend from his back and holding the backpack in his hands took off into the air.

 **'Your Fuinjutsu is improving along with your skills using the ring, scarab and the Chakra Chains just remember.'** "It's not the weapon that matters but the man who wields it. I remember tou-san it's the saying you've told me my whole life ever since I could walk." Asura told him snickering some when he heard his tou-san's mumbled brat. **'Just remember even you have all the power in the world it means nothing if you become stagnant relying on the same things constantly.'**

"I know tou-san that's why I wanted to know more about Fuinjutsu like your first container Mito did." Asura told him humming a small tune as he flew through the air still excited at the thought that he shared a Kekkei Genkai and a clan name with the woman his tou-san always spoke fondly of when reminiscing about the past. **'I know kit I just worry that's why I led you to the hidden vault Mito set up for her clan in case something happened that scattered them.'**

As the flew through the clouds Kurama closed his eyes from within the seal remembering the day Mito sealed her clans knowledge away not wanting to risk any of it getting abused if Uzu no Kuni fell during the war. The once proud nation reduced to nomads scattered across the world because the other villages feared them. **'At least one of your descendants has the knowledge instead of another village like Konoha.'** Even thinking of that village left a sour taste in his mouth as Kurama thought of ways to retrieve the kits things without getting caught. Suddenly a loud explosion got their attention as the mountain's nearby shook causing avalanches from the sudden noise.

 _"This unit is detecting an immense power surge from the following coördinates, Latitude - 53.45781, Longitude - 115.90025, Distortion - 2. analysis shows elements extraterrestrial in origin, advised caution if looked into."_ The scarabs report got Asura curious and before Kurama could utter a word of protest he shot down towards the mountain where the source of the explosion came from with an excited grin on his face.

Getting closer he saw the area that used to be a mountaintop was nothing more than rubble showing someone unconscious in the epicenter of the blast. Landing Asura started walking closer ignoring the scarab and ring working under his tou-san's commands in favour of staring at the green-skinned being with blond hair looking just as wild as his, and three circles on his forehead. He looked around his own age if not younger judging by his height and as the armour around his right hand peeled away Asura touched his face feeling the warmth of a faint pulse. **'He needs a medic if you want him to survive the night kit.'** With his tou-san's voice bringing him back to reality Asura picked him off the ground being as gentle as possible before heading back towards Uzu no Kuni, the thoughts of investigating Yuki no Kuni gone from his mind, for now.

42-42-564

A week passed by fast as Asura did everything possible to keep his new friend alive even if it ment hunting down the worlds greatest medic for help. Laying down on the bed resting from the nights spent keeping the blond being alive Asura watched through tired eyes, studying the gentle rise and fall of the teen's stomach lying in the bed opposite his as he recalled his crash course in Medic-nin training.

{Flashback}

Asura flies over Na no Kuni at top speeds following the rings directions towards the only medic on the planet able to help him. "Are you sure this medic's close, I don't think he'll make it if we take to long?" Asura asked glancing down at the monitor telling him about the blondes condition that the suits nanotech helped him set before leaving.

 _"Affirmative change directions by two degrees."_ The rings computerized voice told him as he neared a large building with lights spelling out lucky and drunk men stumbling out the building's doors. "The only medic able to help me without running to the nearest ninja village screaming about monsters is in here?" Asura asked not even bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice. _"Affirmative."_

"Waiter give me more sake I'm thirsty!" A drunken voice called out as the suit retracted back into the scarab. No need to scare the civilians just yet.

"Tsunade-sama please stop you've already had one to many!" Another distressed voice called out as he walked through the doors.

 _"Twenty feet away, the third table near the back."_ Following the ring's directions Asura saw the table with an old-looking blond woman slumped across the table with a pile of empty bottles stacked near her. Across from her though sat a black-haired woman with slender build trying to stop the blond woman from downing another cup. **'Please don't let it be the drunk, please not the drunck baa-chan.'** Asura chanted in his mind following them as they left back towards the hotel. Checking the ring every few seconds Asura released the breath he was holding watching it point towards the black-haired woman seconds before he appeared behind her in a burst of speed clamping a hand over the womans mouth.

"Please don't scream medic-san, I don't like doing this but my friend needs help." Watching the woman jerk her head slightly showing that she understood him Asura released his hold stepping back raising his hands.

"You're a kid." Watching her looking him over he saw her sigh rubbing her forehead at her luck. "Take me to your friend then." He grew nervous as the ring on his hand started glowing seconds before engulfing her in a bubble. Rising into the air they shot off towards his small home in Uzu no Kuni.

During the trip back Asura explained what he could without giving away the alien technology writing it off as a jutsu and lying about his friend saying he had a Kekkei Genkai. After flying at top speeds to get there he finally landed setting her down outside the small cottage he built.

"Ne, never again." She told him stumbling slightly before composing herself as he led her inside.

{Flashback End}

He felt bad about guilty about wiping her mind after learning from the lady called Shizune for over a week and copying her memories even if she said he could but he needed to protect himself from Konoha. **'It'll help down the road and watching over the green humanoid gave you some experience in the basics, besides you gave her enough money to pay off a large chunk of the blonde woman's debts.'** The voice of his tou-san sounded in his head lulling him to sleep as he closed his eyes. Asura fell asleep in seconds not knowing the blonde he saved would wake up soon.

Opening his pale green eyes with a sharp gasp for air as he forced himself up only for his body to scream in pain bringing him crashing back into the bed. His mind ran through a hundred different thoughts at once before settling on the fact that he felt lighter than normal and someone found him if the room he's in is anything to go by. The memories of what happened came to him in fragments after focusing on them for a few minutes trying to get his mind back into order.

Querl Dox or Brainy a nickname he went by recalled the fight with the original Brainiac and turning human. **'Then, then I left the Legion to live alone on an uncharted planet I found, then...'** He tried remembering what happened next but the only thing he could recall was working on his time-bubble then a wire getting crossed as he fell back then nothing. "I have to find out where I am first." Querl muttered under his breath as he tried moving slightly succeeding at leaning forward before the urge to vomit hit him hard.

Swallowing the urge Querl slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed feeling the multiple bandages covering him. Slowly while trying not to open any injuries he might have Querl looked around spotting a mirror on the nearby wall that him jumping back shocked. His mind went through every scenario he could think of to explain why he looked around twelve instead of his normal age.

He would have continued trying to figure his apparent de-aging out if a small snore didn't interrupt his thoughts letting Querl focus on the red-head sleeping in the bed opposite him. The red-headed boy had whisker marks and looking closer Querl could see the bags under his eyes meaning the teen sleeping in the bed had been the one taking care of him unless someone else lived with him. That's when Querl caught sight of the yellow ring adorning the teens finger and stiffened slightly knowing which Corps it belonged to.

 **'A Yellow Lantern, a kid Yellow Lantern's been taking care of me.'** His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts now trying to remember any kind of mention of the apparent kid lantern only for him to come up with nothing narrowing down the number of things that might have happened to him during the accident. **'Either an alternate dimension, timeline or I might have some kind of concussion.'**

Forcing himself to stand ignoring the pain he felt Querl contemplated what to do as he slowly walked over towards the red-head, his goal the small journal resting on the nightstand. He knew reading someone's journal was wrong from the number of times his friends lectured him for spying on them but he needed to know where he was and wasn't healthy enough to fight of a lantern of any age right now. Picking the small book covered in doodles of the different heroes symbols up, Querl was about to find a place to seat and read it when his legs gave out and he dropped grabbing the covers from the bed as he did.

Pulling himself up using the little strength he had left Querl was able to lift himself onto the bed his body too tired too try getting up again. So after offering an apology for what he was about to do Querl started reading the journal ignoring the red-head sleeping next to him since he inadvertently crawled into his bed.

Ignoring the more personal entries he focused on the dates and the few mentions of Earth losing any hope of returning home with each page that didn't add up with what he knew from his own timeline. **'No Injustice League yet, there's more than one Martian alive, and the Justice League isn't anywhere near as large as it should be if the dates match up.'** Those were just a number of thoughts running through his mind as Querl looked through the journal seeing mentions of this dimension's Superman. But it wasn't the Superman he knew reading about him falling under the control of Darkseid when he lost his memories that never happened in his timeline.

"Great I'm stuck in the past of an alternate dimension." Querl muttered placing the journal back on the nightstand feeling drained from everything he's read so far and apparently the uncharted planet had a form of humans living on it in this dimension.

 **'Is that really such a bad thing you left the Legion to avoid hurting them again and know you can't.'** Querl hated the fact that due to his level of intelligence his subconscious would sometimes speak up when he became frazzled like now to get his mind working again. But he really hated that it had a point.

"Let us talk while my kit sleeps humanoid." Jumping slightly Querl watched as a construct formed on its own while the red-head still slept taking the form of a large kitsune's head floating in the air above him. Watching as the eyes of the construct focused solely on him Querl never felt smaller than before in his life and he faced down the original Brainiac.

42-42-564

Querl would never tell another living soul about what the Kyubi no Yuko or Kurama as his adopted son calls him because not a single soul would believe him other than Asura who already knew. The knowledge that the event that changed the fate of this world once rested on the shoulders of one man who in this dimension challenged and split one of the Old Gods into nine different beings was mind-blowing. It explained much like why the world in his dimension was lifeless because the man lost and why Darkseid came to the planet in his timeline, so he could defeat one of the last remaining Old Gods.

Querl worked up the courage asking why Kurama would tell him his history among others things before he fell asleep from exhaustion and the only thing he got in return before the construct fell apart is that he wasn't from this planet. Kurama left out the fact that his kit needed a friend and begged him using those puppy dog eyes to tell the Coluan.

Querl pushed those thoughts aside when he woke up the next day to see the red-head leaning over him worried as he mumbled to himself only to get an excited smile seeing him awake. Being around Asura for the two days he still needed to heal reminded Querl of an energetic puppy he once heard his dimensions Superman talk of. But he enjoyed the time though because the red heads energetic personality helped keep his mind off of thinking about his old friends. The only downside to it was because of his now shortened height Asure felt the need to carry him around as soon as he could move safely.

And Asura is doing exactly that as he shows his new friend Brainy all the things he's gathered so far. "See Brainy this is my vault~." Asura told him puffing his chest out with pride as he floats through his vault showing him around while still holding his new friend bridal style.

"I can walk Asura." Brainy muttered with a light blush as Asura kept talking wanting to tell him everything he knew about his treasures and gadgets. **'At least he doesn't care about me being related to Brainiac.'** He thought knowing Asura didn't care when the scarab brought up the similarities between them only to smile since they both were the black sheep of their families with evil or reformed evil parents.

"That scroll over there has some strange ore I used to make my piercings, while that over there is the pile of Fuinjutsu and Medical scrolls. Oh and that's the Mother Box tou-san got from Ma'alefa'ak before he blew himself up~!" Asura told him with a happy smile flying over towards the small red and gold-colored handheld supercomputer resting on the shelf. Brainy already knew everything about the tech Ma'alefa'ak stole from the Sinestro Corps from Kurama and that the overprotective father already talked with the Mother Box so Asura couldn't open Boom-Tube to Earth until they both thought he was ready.

"She's really nice when I take her bounty hunting but my scarab and tou-san's ring are scared of her for some reason." Asura had his held tilted sideways with a confused look after saying that making Brainy think of a fox with those whisker marks of his.

"Oh! I know she can stay with you when I go to Yuki no Kuni tomorrow~!" Asura told him smiling like he just figured out the meaning of the universe as he plopped the Mother Box into Brainy's lap enjoying the pings she gave off that only he could understand.

Holding the piece of New God technology Brainy looked up at Asura who is still chatting happily about the rest of his things with a small smile of his own. **'Maybe I can start over.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I quoted Lex Luthor in my other story and now I'm using the background based off of Owlman's speech near the end of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths for this one. I'm not going to write the whole thing out just for my notes but he talks about every choice made creating another Earth going on infinitely.**_

 _ **I wrote Kaguya / Jubi as an Old God to help fit the Narutoverse into the DC world somewhat. There's not a lot of info on the Old Gods are if there is I can't find it and they worshipped her as a Goddess so I ran with the idea once I had it.**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder gave me the idea but I don't know anybody that draws fanart. So I'm putting this up if anybody can draw a cover image for the story.**_

 _ **Yep I chose Querl Dox (Brainiac 5) from the Legion of Super Heroes. Its him getting blown into the past of an alternate dimension after the events of season two when he becomes human and leaves the team. Might be a wierd match to some people but it isn't any wierder than the ones with Naruto and nine or more different girls falling over themselves to please him anyway possible. I have reasons for picking the people I pick for all my stories and won't bother posting all of them unless someone ask but there pretty good reasons in my opinion besides has a pulse.**_

 _ **Besides like I've already told swordsmanwielder and ShiroHollow96 his younger form makes me want to hug him to death. That's one of the reasons I'm bringing in a Mother Box so Brainy could have some powers besides his mind since he's human now. Another is combine that with the Gelel ore and I can have him recreate his battle form into a suit of armour.**_

 _ **For the piercings think of the ones in the ears of Nagato's Paths but only two on the helix of his ear instead of everywhere.**_

 _ **The coordinates are completely random after using a random geographic coordinates generator.**_

 _ **Response -**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 3511}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching the moon high up in the sky- Another update means another disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, Young Justice, or anything else I might get an idea from but I really, really, wish I did! I own nothing except the OC things I think up!}**_

Chapter 3

"Hey, hey, hey Querl what are you doing~?" Asura asked as we focus in on the vault under the small cottage. Querl hid the small blush he had remembering how he kept on saying he'd go to Yuki no Kuni tomorrow but after one of the injuries on his right leg reopened Asura had him in his arms within seconds rushing him back to his bed. After that he had to deal with an energetic red-head playing doctor for the past week over every little thing that he could find wrong with him. The past week left Querl flustered at random times having Asura bandaging his injuries and with him learning some new words from the scarab on his back or the ring didn't help much either. Especially when Asura started asking about increased pheromone levels and what the scarab meant about mating.

"Stock trading using an account I could set up on Earth." Querl answered hiding his smile feeling Asura resting his chin on his knee smiling up at him from spot sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. His clothes were mostly destroyed in the explosion that sent him here except for a few things like the flight ring and headband he has on that was a gift from Lyle before he left the Legion. Along with the headband he also had on a dark green sweater with an orange stripe running across the middle, loose black pants with his belt though looking worse for wear locked around his waist, and a pair of white sneakers with words written in purple kanji by Asura running along the side. Most of the clothes he now had came from Asura who made a trip to Cha no Kuni to get him something to wear along with more food for the month.

"Come on B can you tell me some more about Earth or some of the heroes you know about~?" Querl couldn't help the small laugh that escaped seeing the childish pout on Asura's face after hearing what he said before turning his attention back to the transparent computer screen resting against his bandaged right leg. After seeing all the things Asura scavenged from the ship before and after the blast it wasn't hard to set up a connection with Earth after finding the computer terminal among the growing pile of things in vault. It took some time but after getting everything set up using some of the ships back up power supply but he was finally able to connect with Earth only for the theory he had about what happened too be proven after looking through the history of the planet.

It wasn't all bad after thinking things through because he met Asura who could hold a conversation with him for a little while and kept a clone studying almost all the time to be as smart as him. Remembering the times he caught Asura up studying anything the ring knew about Earth until he fell asleep on the floor had Querl smiling seeing someone putting in all the effort just to impress him.

That's why using some of the knowledge he had they were making some money for when they finally went to Earth after Asura's training was done. A few things didn't turn out like they did in his dimension but they still had a good amount of money waiting for them in one of Jump City's banks.

"I'm bored B." Asura deflated before he grinned scooting closer hugging Querl's left leg causing him to freeze for a second trying to keep his composure. **'Why do you do this to me?'** Querl though thankful Asura couldn't see the light blush he had from his spot on the floor hugging his leg.

"Go to Yuki no Kuni like you keep saying, I'll be fine with your clone upstairs reading through those Medical scrolls." Querl offered causing Asura to perk up as he ran over to the pile of empty storage scrolls he keeps near the stairs.

"Thanks B I'll be back in a week or two, maybe a three at the latest after looking around!" Asura waved while the scarab's armour covered him. Watching him stuff about six or seven empty scrolls backpack Querl had a bad feeling seeing the fox-like grin on his face seconds before the helmet hid it.

"You'd better come back safe!" Querl called out not looking away until Asura was out of sight. With a sigh he looked down at his bandaged leg knowing he couldn't do anything until it and his minor injuries were healed.

"I'm going sailing!" Hearing Asura yelling out his plan Querl turned back to the screen smiling. In that second he missed Kurama who had been watching them from the table nearby bursting into flames having used a Kage Bunshin to spy on them.

42-42-564

Looking up from his spot sitting at the top of the foremast of the ship Asura blinked seeing the ship he bought passage on docking. The confusing part for him is that there's barely any snow falling around them just forest and plants everywhere. "Captain isn't there supposed to be more snow than this, aren't we supposed to be docking at Yuki no Kuni!?" Asura asked jumping down onto the deck of the ship when he saw the woman he paid barking out orders to the rest of the crew.

"No brat like I tried telling you we're stopping by Mizu no Kuni first then Yuki no Kuni but you were busy scanning everything with that weird ring of yours." She tried explaining to him again now that the kid was standing still for more than a minute.

"Okay then I guess I'll look around Mizu no Kuni for a while, see you when its time to depart for Yuki no Kuni lady." Asura told her running down the plank towards the docks.

Watching him round a corner that she knew would be a dead-end the captain moved to give him directions to town when a flash of yellow light came from the alley. Sprinting towards the alley thinking a ninja might have snatched the kid she rounded the corner only to find nothing. "You'd better be safe brat." The captain muttered before going back to getting the shipment unloaded.

Flying high over the treetops Asura looked around seeing nothing but plants. _"This unit is detecting multiple life signs coming from the village nearby."_ Following the scarab's directions Asura headed towards the area where the village was supposed to be located only for his eyes to widen in shock seeing smoke rising in the sky.

Seeing what looked like bandits mixed with some missing ninja Asura fly down forming the largest construct he could think off as he landed with a loud impact. Asura wasn't thinking when he used the memory his tou-san had when making their first construct that would let the world know he's returned sooner than expected. Everyone stood frozen in fear seeing the large dust cloud forming and with a swipe of its clawed hand the large yellow construct shaped like Kyuubi no Yoko could be seen towering over the village. Rearing its head back the construct roared loud enough that it could be by the people in the villages miles away.

"It's the Kyuubi!" Fear swept across the bandits ranks within seconds seeing their numbers reduced with a single swipe of the construct. _"Severe injuries but no casualties detected. This unit is marking places to hit for maximum damage as you requested."_ From his spot in the head of the construct Asura went on a mini rampage destroying the attacking bandits with ease leaving them in need of a medic but otherwise still alive. With every swipe of its tails or clawed hand smashed into the ground the few missing ninja wearing the strange sound symbol on their foreheads failed to notice that the 'Kyuubi' hasn't killed anyone during its rampage and it was yellow. **'I've never been more proud as a father.'** Kurama thought from the seal watching his kit sending the humans running in fear of him.

It only took a few minutes to run them off and Asura should have been happy at finally creating a large construct like this. But he wasn't because after returning from chasing them away the scarab's scans only showed only two life signs left in the village leaving him feeling sick seeing all the dead bodies he could have saved. Landing without a sound in the now destroyed village Asura let the construct vanish as he followed the map built into the suits helmet leading him towards a field of white camellias located right outside the villages gates.

Walking further in he saw a body of a woman on the snow-covered ground in a pool of blood causing him to break out into a run. Getting closer he saw a young kid with magenta coloured eyes and short pale-green hair crying while trying to shack the dying woman awake.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san please get up someone's here." The child pleaded shaking her slightly. Seeing his kit unable to handle something like this Kurama switched with him willing to help out only because the child was younger than Asura by a few years.

"She won't wake up child she's sleeping and won't wake up anymore." Kurama said toning down the crimson in his eyes not wanting to scare him. When the child looked up at him Kurama raised his left hand a small ball of yellow fire appearing. "I can help you if you'll trust me." The child nodded slightly still crying over his mother's death but his eyes were dimmed as he gazed into the small yellow fire hypnotized by the dancing flames. "Then sleep child and I'll make everything better by the time you wake up."

Snapping his fingers Kurama caught the child he found out was named Yukimaru from looking through his mind using the rings power. "Damn I'm growing soft in my old age." Kurama muttered picking up Yukimaru in his arms as three clones appeared in a swirl of fire behind him. Tossing the middle one a scroll he barked out his orders. "Two of you deal with burying the bodies. The other find the kids house and seal everything he could need then search the villages shops for anything the kits could use."

After they vanished to complete their assigned task Kurama pulled another scroll from Asura's backpack walking towards the white camellias not covered in blood. Readjusting Yukimaru onto his back he opened the scroll planing his one good deed for the year.

Two days later the caption looked up hearing one of her crew yelling. Looking over to where he was pointing she saw the brat that paid for passage to Yuki no Kuni walking up the plank with a tired look in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow seeing the younger kid holding his hand looking around at everything but didn't comment when Asura handed her another scroll when they passed each other heading towards his cabin.

"What are you idiots waiting for, get everything ready now! I want us out of this war zone before any Kiri-nin come looking thinking we might have a kekkei genkai!" The captain barked out getting the crew scrambling to get things ready while she pocketed the extra money the brat slipped her.

42-42-564

It took eight days of sailing in which time Asura had to deal with Yukimaru asking some tough questions. Most of them Kurama dealt with but he left his kit to deal with the questions about where he'd stay and why his village was attacked. Kurama would have helped him but he was to busy trying to figure out why the child had a connection with one of his little brothers.

"Looks like we finally reached Yuki no Kuni." Asura cheered slighty finally back in a good mode after everything that's happened so far in the past week in a half. He smiled feeling Yukimaru squeezing his hand as they walked down the ramp.

"It's cold mister Uzumaki." Yukimaru shivered slightly bundling the winter jacket tighter around him. Feeling Asura let his hand go Yukimaru looked up only to see him taking off his beetle themed hoodie handing it to him. Quickly putting on the hoodie that almost completely swallowed him he looked up again when he felt Asura pulling the hood up.

"Thank you mister Uzumaki." Yukimaru smiled up at him watching as Asura pulled down his goggles.

"Call me Asura, Yuki-kun." Asura told him grinning when he bent down picking him as they passed the crew unloading the supplies. He mumbled something into his shoulder that Asura couldn't hear but Kurama did and it had him grinning from within the seal.

"Be careful kid, I don't know what business you have in Yuki no Kuni but the current Daimyo Doto Kazahana is a bastard cutting off trade routes while suppressing his people!" The caption yelled after them watching the snow hide them for a brief second before the pair vanished from sight.

Far enough away that the couldn't be seen Asura formed another construct of his tou-san with him and Yukimaru in the head like last time. Taking off into the night Asura closed his eyes meditating knowing his tou-san was in control of the construct while Yukimaru climbed into his lap looking around at the passing landscape going by them **'You need to make your constructs faster the large ones like this need a forty-five seconds tops leaving you open to attack.'** Kurama lectured in his teacher mode making sure Asura understood what problems he needed to work on before they encountered someone B class are higher.

"I know tou-san but going through the memories Ma'alefa'ak left for us to use is only getting me so far." Asura whispered feeling the area around them shake when the construct let out an Earth shattering roar while running along the train tracks built into the mountain side. "He mainly focused on phasing, the different types of force fields that the ring could create, and the effects of something called Kryptonite." Neither of them were going to bring up the small info he had on time travel no matter how much it tempted them for different reasons.

Asura was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the sleeve of his shirt getting tugged slightly. Looking down at Yukimaru how still had the hood pulled over his head Asura saw him pointing down at something further down the tracks. "Mister Uzuma-" He blinked getting flicked across his nose before remembering what he said earlier. "I mean Asura sir, there's something coming."

Looking further ahead Asura looked seeing an odd-looking train barreling down the tracks that from the scarab's scans showed nobody on board driving it. Hearing that had him confused for a second wondering how it could move without people inside driving before an idea popped into his mind. "Want to see a new trick I learned Yuki-kun?" Asura asked steering the giant construct onto the tracks. With a nod they stopped and Yukimaru watched Asura standing up taking a stance with both his hands outstretched tohether while the construct opened its mouth at the same time the ground cracking under them.

 **'What are you planing kit both the ring and scarab are picking up a huge spike in power?'** Kurama asked watching the armour around the kits hands growing and melding together into a large weapon of some kind. _"The weapons design is similar to the Earth's military weapon designated as a railgun."_ The ring informed his seconds before it fired causing Kurama to smirk slightly. Watching the blast mimic a watered down version of his Bijudama had him laughing under his breath watching the kit emulating his form and know his techniques.

From his spot on the train Doto couldn't even get a single word out watching as his life flashed before his eyes in an instant.

 **'I couldn't be more happier than I am now kit but what are you doing know.'** Kurama told him watching Asura pull a scroll from his backpack when they neared the back of the train that wasn't destroyed in the blast. "The scarab's scans show there's a blimp built into the last compartment so I wanted to take it as a trophy to show B~." Asura told him grinning while unrolling a large storage scroll sealing it away after a few seconds.

"Where are we going now Asura sir?" Yukimaru asked from his spot sitting on the tracks nearby holding his nose from the strange smell. With a grin still on his face Asura pocketed the scroll before picking up Yukimaru while another Kyuubi construct formed around them.

"The castle nearby, they have whatever tech my tou-san wanted me to look for." After informing Yukimaru of his plan the giant construct took off running again not knowing some of the local samurai who had plans on ambushing the train today saw them.

An hour later after informing their leaders off what happened the gathered samurai sent a group off men to spy on the Daimyo's castle only to come upon a shocking sight. In front of them stood the yellow Kyuubi with three of its tails holding different machines in their grasp while it poked its head inside the castle ignoring the few ninja trying to stop it. With a swipe of its tail followed by screams off fear seeing the ground split with each strike the samurai watching would swear they saw the Kyuubi growing slightly.

Pulling its head from the rubble of the castle they watched a yellow beam shooting out of the Kyuubi's head forming a large construction crane that pulled a large safe out after a few seconds. "Did we really just see that are am I finally losing it?" One of the samurai asked watching the Kyuubi running off with four of its tails filled with odd-looking things machines.

"Asama-san needs to hear about this." The leader reported ripping the drawing he made off Asura wearing the scarab's armour off of the pad. Quickly tying it on the leg of a messenger hawk he added another note of his own detailing everything they knew about their mysterious saviour.

42-42-564

A few days later Querl could be found leaning against the door to their small cottage in shock seeing everything Asura brought back with him. "This is Yuki-kun Querl, Querl meet Yuki-kun~." Asura introduced them until he saw what Querl was looking at.

"Oh that reminds me, I got a blimp~!"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Just to let anybody know I don't do anything completely canon.**_

 _ **I should have put this up on the first chapter but he'll be overpowered for most of his time in the Elemental Nations. Most people think he's dead and all of his little adventures have him going up against the weaker bad guys. So most of his fights until Earth are going to be really anti climactic.**_

 _ **I mean its alien tech going against humans who don't have anything able to really do anything against it. They might have chakra but the ring isn't chakra based so they can't seal it away and unless you had a powerhouse nearby most jutsu wouldn't be able to get past both the ring and scarab's defenses.**_

 _ **As for Yukimaru, I won't say much about what I have planned but there's a reason behind my madness on why I'm pulling the things I do. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm not going to forget about the Elemental Nations after he leaves.**_

 _ **He didn't know anybody was on the train because the scarab reported no one on board. That's why he didn't stop to check before he fired on the train and just sealed the blimp before going towards the castle. Kurama might be able to handle kids among a few others but he still hates anybody from the Elemental Nations. So he won't bat an eye if something happens even if it means keeping things from Asura.**_

 _ **Response -**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 3876}**_

Chapter 4

Two months passed with little Yukimaru fitting in with little problems except for one thing that changed after the first night. Asura and Querl had to share a bed since they only had two in their small cottage for the moment. Asura offered to set up a cot down in the vault but a blushing Querl offered to share his bed until they could get another one. It really wasn't a problem for Asura who liked cuddling with him in his sleep and Querl liked running his hand through his red hair after Asura fell asleep from a long night of studying. For Querl though having seen the red-faced glances he was starting to get every once in a while after they woke up one morning with Asura lying on top of him using his chest as a pillow knew some of the thoughts Asura was having. He still laughed remembering the look on Asura's face when he fell out of the bed pulling a good imitation of a tomato before running off to train for the day.

It scared him a little having only dated no one but Lyle a few times before everything with Brainiac happened. It still hurt when he thought back to the day he left the Legion only for Lyle to give him his own headband along with returning the flight ring he left behind already knowing he planned on leaving without saying goodbye.

But with everything he did the small fears Querl had were slowly giving away with Asura already leaving him flustered the first couple of weeks where either him are one of his clones treated his injuries or bandaged him. To the days they spent around each other working on the machines he brought back and some of the things from the ship with Asura trying his best to keep up with him slipping up a few times but still trying. They even shared a laugh when something exploded down in the vault while they were working together.

We find them in Tsuchi no Kuni walking through Iwagakure walking through the villages marketplace. Looking up Querl watched Yukimaru running towards them with a flyer in his hands. "What do you have their Yukimaru?" Querl asked taking the flyer from his hands.

"Your pictures were up on the bounty hunters drop off box under potential clients." Yukimaru told him looking up with a smile. The board had been set up years ago so bounty hunters could get messages sent to them that couldn't get taken by the villages ninja trying to get clues on missing-nin in the area. The village got a small cut for letting the bounty station set up nearby even if they only had a faint idea were the station was located. Seeing drawings of both of them on the flyer along with little to no information he pulled the hood of his sweater up waving Asura over who was looking at through the window at some of the things on sale.

"Looks like they're calling you the Yata no Kagami." Asura told him looking over Querl's shoulder at the flyer in his hands. It fit in his opinion after seeing Querl in a fight and watching nothing the threw at him that could get past the barriers he set up with the Mother Box helping him out. The confusing part for both of them was why someone from Mizu no Kuni wanted a way to get in contact with them.

"And you Khepri the sower of fear." Querl joked back amused at the titles both of them had. Hearing some girls nearby talking in hushed gossip both of them turned away with a slight blush when they realised how close they were to each other.

"Let's not call each other that I already have a nickname I like but you could use yours for when we get to Earth or the Orange Beetle." Querl suggested thankful he had his hood up while they walked forward through the marketplace with Yukimaru a few steps ahead of them.

"Agreed." Asura muttered pulling his own hood up as well after making sure Yukimaru's straw hat wouldn't fall off. _"Data acquired from local military forces training nearby."_ The scarab informed Kurama who cracked open a single eye to the stream of data retrieved with a growing smirk as he redirected the scans towards the Kage's tower where an abnormal scan pointed out a powerful kekkei genkai user in the building. With that done he focused his attention back on his kits watching Querl buying a small supply of pocky having gotten hooked on them after the first time Asura brought some back to their cottage. Seeing the pocky getting sealed away along with the supplies gave Kurama a wicked idea as a small chuckle escaped the great demon that slowly turned into evil laughter.

 **'They'll thank me later.'** With that thought a shiver ran down Asura's spine that he brushed off thinking it was just his imagination since his father was still asleep. Leaving the bounty station they headed towards the village gates with an updated Bingo Book along with a few leads on some easy bounties for quick money.

Hours passed as the two of them traveled through the mountain ranges of Tsuchi no Kuni after sending Yukimaru back home with the supplies through a Boom-Tube. They were making good time already having two bounties sealed away in stasis scrolls made for taking prisoners when the earth shook followed by a spike of power that woke Kurama up instantly already having the scarab and ring scanning for threats. Hearing the rings report he stretched while standing up enjoying the sounds of battle from the seal waiting to jump in the second things turned south. They were visiting family after all.

After following the source of the quake both Asura and Querl came across the sight of three groups of Iwa-nin fighting a gigantic white horse with a dolphin like head driving them off. From their spot near the mountain they could see the horse had two long pointed horns along with three shorter horns in front, red marking under the horses dark blue-green eyes, and tan in some area. Seeing all of that along with the five tails ment only one thing they just stumbled across Kokuo or maybe her jinchuuriki.

"Is that your little sister dad?" Asura asked watching the remaining Iwa-nin running away after they realised they couldn't win against Kokuo. He smiled slightly looking away embarrassed seeing the amused glance Querl shot him since Asura was picking up how to speak English from the time he spent playing online games from Earth during the weekends after their training.

 **'Yes that's her but be careful its been a few decades since we saw each other.'** Kurama told him in a bored tone masking the sharpness in his eyes watching his little sisters jinchuuriki returning to normal. Walking closer the both of them got a better look at Kokuo's heavily armoured jinchuuriki.

"Big." That was the only thing Asura could get out seeing the very tall man walking towards them. Hearing a deep laugh coming from the man he looked away before heading towards the bodies to seal them away if any of them had bounties while making clones too bury the rest.

"My names Han before you even ask." The now named Han supplied knowing the first question Querl planned on asking. He normally would never let anyone get this close to him and wouldn't if Kokuo hadn't of vouched for the pair saying the red-head hosted her older brother Kurama.

"I'm Asura Uzumaki and this is my partner Querl Dox who goes by Brainy sometimes but I call him B." Asura introduced them after sealing the two bodies with bounties away and burying the rest.

"Tell me what are the odds I'd run into another jinchuuriki all the way out here, especially the one that every major village thinks died years ago?" The amusement could just be heard in his voice if you listened close enough. Who wouldn't have heard of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's death by now with the show that went on with the 'seal breaking' painting Konoha in an even bad light since there's only a handful of things that could cause a seal to break. Konoha was still trying to figure out who told the other villages about their jinchuuriki's treatment before they could cover it up.

"We're heading towards Kawa no Kuni but seeing Asura so excited your about to get talked to death." Querl supplied seconds before Asura started asking a very confused Han rapid fire questions while dragging the grown man along with them. "Don't worry he'll calm down in a few hours."

The sun had started going down when the three of them stopped for the night where Han got treated to Asura's cooking. "Come on try it please only Yuki-kun and B have tried my cooking so far so I want an outside opinion~." It only took one look at Asura and Querl who were giving him puppy dog eyes before his resolve crumbled.

Ignoring Kokuo's laughter he took a small bite from the onigiri Asura cooked his eyes widened slightly while trying to keep his composure in front of the two teens. "Its amazing kid, if you weren't training to be a medic-nin I'd think you'd been spending time learning from master chefs." Han praised a small ghost of a smirk on his face seeing Asura cheering slightly. The two of them asked questions while trying to get him to join up with them but he declined knowing he needed to meet up with Roshi soon. What none of them knew though was that Kurama and Kokuo were having a talk of their own with a plan in mind to get some if any of his family to follow him when they leave for Earth.

"So can you do it Kokuo?" Kurama asked glancing into the small lake inside his kits mind looking at the reflection of his little sister.

"It'll take some convincing but I can get my host to agree with your plan. Son Goku though I don't know but I'll still try, you know how prideful he can be and he'll see this as running away from our homes." Kokuo informed him with a small smile forming after hearing her oldest brothers plan out to leave for another planet. With the Mother Box helping them they could finally find a place that had no knowledge on sealing or hatred for them from other members of their family Kurama included destroying things.

"Then if everything goes right I'll see you in a six months little sister."

42-42-564

Finally after eight days of traveling they arrived in Kawa no Kuni a mile away from the Katabami Gold Mine where the target Raiga Kurosuki was last seen meeting with some men. They were nearing the village when Asura spotted a young boy with chin length purple hair parted in the middle leaning against a tree with a makeshift crutch taking labored breaths.

"Go ahead I'll take care of Raiga." Querl told him seeing the concerned look he had. Running over towards the collapsed against the tree Asura nodded towards Querl his hands coated in a mix of orange and red chakra at the same time a Kage Bunshin under Kurama's control appeared behind them in a swirl of fire.

"Keep your focus on the child not Querl he can take care of himself." Kurama lectured since he could see through the eyes of the clone following Querl towards the village. Just because he might not be able to use the ring or scarab while controlling a Kage Bunshin it didn't mean Kurama couldn't do any damage with half of his demonic chakra flowing through a clone. "Who are you, why are you out here all by yourself child?" The glowing crimson eyes locked with light red when the young boy looked up at him.

"I-I'm Ra-anma-aru an-nd I'm t-trying to get away before Raiga finds me again." He answered between breaths but the pain slowly leaving him as Asura's potent chakra slightly healed his weak body. "He's try-ying to se-ell me to s-someb-body named G-Gato for my kek-kkei ge-enkai." Hearing the red-head head healing him whispering words of encouragement trying too reassure him had Ranmaru almost in tears remembering how everything changed after Raiga got hit on the head during the cave in a few weeks back in one of the mines.

"You can come with us if you want, Yuki-kun would like someone his age around." Asura told him getting Ranmaru to look up at him in wide-eyed hearing the offer he just made. **'Weak lower body musculature and bone structure, slight malnutrition from not eating for the last few days along with a large bruise forming along his back from impacting something solid most likely a wall or the ground. I'll need Mother Box to help me for the more advanced things but I can heal Ranmaru in a month, month in a half tops.'**

In the background Kurama sighed slightly muttering under his breath about his kit developing some kind of hero complex. "Yes if the kit wants it you can come with us but you'll be training alongside the other three as soon as you're able to move without your crutch." Asura grinned hearing his father muttering about a new training schedule among other things needed to care for more kits before freezing in place for a split second. With a frustrated sigh he vanished in a swirl of fire focusing on the shadow clone with Querl down at the goldmine.

42-42-564

Shifting focus over with Querl who at this moment is staring down Raiga and a group of bandits that were here under someone named Gato's orders for a child with a kekkei genkai. **'Knowing Asura's luck its the kid we found that needed healing.'**

"You came, the voices told me you'd come for me someday and you came like they said you would. You came so they were right and I'm not crazy like I thought but what about Ranmaru he should have been back by now so he could go see the doctor with these nice ladies." Raiga was muttering to himself ignoring the bandits behind him looking at the pile of gold near the mouth of one of the caverns as he scratched his bandaged head. While Raiga muttered and the bandits plotted on how to get the large pile of gold only Querl noticed the figure dropping down behind them.

The figure slowly stood up letting Querl see his pale skin, vivid green eyes, the two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder length white hair tied in a loose pony-tail. He had on a loose-fitting, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, bandages wrapped around his ankles and sandals on his feet. With a glance in his direction the figure moved at the same time Querl did.

Raising his hands Querl watched something shot out of his fingers dropping two of the bandits seconds before he kicked the leg out of the closest one before knocking the sword aimed for his head out of the hands of the bandit trying to cut his head off. Another bullet of some kind grazed his cheek hitting the now unarmed man that he ignored for now. Instead he turned around facing the bandit trying to sneak up on him landing three blows in pressure points he memorized from the Medical scrolls Asura has lying around. Watching him drop Querl when he heard a scream turned to see a sword that looked like it was made from bones piercing through Raiga. He hated that this world had no laws are structure when it comes to just killing other people but knew there was little to nothing he could do with the people in charge running the planet. The only things Querl could count on were Asura keeping his promise to him and the number of days they had until they could leave for Earth

"Who are you?" Querl asked keeping his eyes on the stranger that helped him as Raiga's body fell into the hole that had a coffin in it. A few pings sounded in his head letting him know Kurama had just appeared behind him but he still kept his eyes on the strange teen who looks a year or two older than Asura praying over the hole with his eyes closed.

"I apologize but prayers for the wicked most not be forsaken." The teen finally told them not even looking up when they got closer.

"He certainly needs them for everything he's done and planned on doing today." Kurama huffed pulling a stack of scrolls out of Querl's backpack ignoring his protest. He planned on getting every bounty they planned on getting today if the kit wanted to bring another stray home.

"Not for them, for me." The teen told them seconds before he had a bad coughing fit that only lasted a few seconds. Kurama noticed what Querl didn't the small glob of blood the teen wiped away before introducing himself. "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya an assassin hired by one of the local lords traveling through Kawa no Kuni to deal with his bandit problem." The now named Kimimaro didn't bother looking down at the men who stole from his employer or the fact the green one sealed the Kiba blades away because they already paid him.

"Let me treat you to dinner for looking after one of my kits, that'll give us enough time to rest while Asura looks both of you over for injuries." Kimimaro didn't know why but every fiber of his being felt like the Shinigami had a grip on his soul the second those crimson eyes landed on him when he was about to just leave.

A few hours later the five of them plus Yukimaru who showed up through a Boom-Tube Kurama opened were sitting down for a late dinner at the Curry of Life Shop. The old woman Sansho gave them a free meal after hearing what they did down at the goldmine while everyone but the two kids noticed Karashi have a small panic attack when Querl gave Ranmaru the Kiba blades. Asura scared the wrath of the Shinigami into him when he found out Karashi planned on joining the gang they delt with.

Glancing back at his kit trying to negotiate a price for a copy of the old woman's recipes and Querl helping the kids cool down their curry he stood up motioning Kimimaro to follow him. "So have you thought over my offer child?" Kurama asked glancing up at the stars in the night sky.

"Yes its very tempting." Kimimaro admitted his own eyes tracing out the few constellations he knew. "Your right though if the other two you have in mind don't show up, that the two of them won't be enough if you plan on stealing from Konoha as Asura's last test before leaving for another world." Kimimaro still couldn't believe what Kurama told him about other worlds but after getting the memories from the Kyuubi himself it was hard to deny what he now knew. The offer the great demon made the him though, a fresh start on a world that already had people protecting it without blood lines purges or the bloody name his clan carved through Kiri before they were wiped out. It tempted him with the knowledge he could have a life that didn't envolve people constantly trying to kill him or seduce him for his kekkei genkai.

"Why six months though before you pull this team of yours together?" Kimimaro asked glancing at Kurama when he just laughed under his breath.

"It's simple really in six months time during the Chunin Exams the villages of Otogakure and Sunagakure plan on invading Konoha giving us a window to pull this off." Kurama told him smirking with the thoughts of his plan running through his mind. By the time he was done Uzu no Kuni and Uzumaki would be nothing more than whispers after he strips the planet of every bit of knowledge belonging to Mito's clan.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Khepri is the Egyptian god often represented as a scarab along with the scarab amulet being used in seals. I was ether going to go with that or just use Orange Beetle.**_

 _ **If you look up information under Khaji Da you'll see where I'm working from when the scarab mentions data from the people they encounter via genetic analysis. The tracking system can track anything that produces energy, Scarab Sight can scan people in the surrounding area informing the host of any changes, and the scans can cover a five-mile square. Working from that I have Kurama using some of those functions to scan the area around them to study how ninja fight when they're nearby and monitoring things in case he needs to step in. So I'm going to loophole a few things using a lot of the info I got from looking up Khaji Da. Host Reconfiguration is very tempting with all the kekkei genkai in the Elemental Nations and the info itself said the extent on how far is unknown. But I don't want him able to knock around the heavy hitters without getting knocked around himself no matter how tempting giving him another kekkei genkai might be.**_

 _ **I know medical chakra is supposed to be green in the anime and blue in the manga so I figured I'd go with a mix of orange and red since he's learning from Kurama.**_

 _ **I honestly blame that idea on my obsession with Mass Effect. I was planning on the people I wanted them to meet before leaving for Earth and when Kimimaro came up I had just finished the death scene with Thane Krios a few hours before. So the idea just stuck with mixing a Kimimaro that never ran into Orochimaru with a view on the world like Thane has. Hope you like it because I do and I'm not changing it.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Yep I planned on a few people coming with them when they leave and all of them are the ones with tragic pasts. A few of them might you know but most are side characters with a tragic past that only show up for a few episodes before dropping off the face of the planet. Just a small handful though around eight maybe nine people.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words -4367}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Chasing a white rabbit down a hole- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 5

"What are you afraid of Asura?" Kurama asked Asura while running a hand through his kit's hair feeling nothing but fear coming from him. The other's where either out tending to the small garden growing outside or bounty hunting so Kurama was surprised when his kit needed him so badly that he'd settle for even a clone.

"Me and B are starting to get close with everyday we spend around each other and I'm scared because of my past and the things you left out." Asura admitted his face still buried in Kurama's shirt never looking up even as when his father froze for a split second before continuing like it nothing happened. "I think I might actually like him and I think he likes me because you gave me the ability to sense emotions."

Kurama just nodded trying to rein in his fury knowing the trash that hurt his kit were still alive somewhere for now. "You are the wielder of a Yellow Power Ring representing Fear so I can say for certion you're not afraid because I know you better than anyone else out there. You aren't afraid of the dark, you're scared of what might hide in it. You aren't afraid of heights, you're afraid of falling if you fly to high. You aren't afraid of death, you're afraid of dying without someone who'd actually care if you were ever gone. You aren't afraid of the people around you, you're afraid of rejection if anyone outside of our little family finds out you secret. You aren't afraid of letting go, you're just afraid to accept the reality that they people who cared about you like the Ichirakus are gone."

"I know you aren't afraid to love someone, you're just afraid of not being loved back if you put your heart out there. You aren't afraid to try again if it fail, you're afraid of being hurt for the exact same thing if they turn against you. I know all your hopes, dreams, thoughts, and fears so trust me when I say give it a chance Asura." Kurama's clone soothed trying his best to calm his kit down. He normally wasn't the gentle type but after all the years spent with Mito and being a father for thirteen more Kurama picked up a thing or two on how to handle humans. **'Just three more months and we'll be gone from this planet.'** Kurama thought mentally counting the days before their plan would fall into place.

"But that's just it I want more though, more friends, more family, more -." The last part was mumbled but Kurama still heard him and smiled slightly knowing what the problem was.

"I'm afraid that's my fault kit. With you being my jinchuriki from birth instead of chosen around ten or eleven like my other containers were your more susceptible to emotions from angry to lust. You also gain a fraction of my other powers that involve destroying mountains with a single strike of my tail and all the hype that comes because of me being so awesome." Kurama explained grinning while he stroked his own ego slightly causing Asura to finally look up at him laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean emotions I thought all I got from you was my super strength?" Asura asked confused knowing he could lift a lot more than anyone on the planet making him wonder what else he inherited from his father.

"Both of my containers before you had the same problem your going through right now even the second after I amplified it to get back at her. All three of you gain too much energy with my chakra and look for certain people to help siphon off the energy one way or another. Mito no matter what the history books say about her being the perfect woman had a wild side, the best word for her would be an adrenaline junkie with a few female lovers on the side that her husband new about." Kurama told him barely holding back his laughter seeing his kit's wide-eyed look. "Yea that bastard of a Kage was one lucky son of a bitch after the first time he walked in on his wife and they invited him to join." Seeing the slight disbelief in Asura's eyes he added. "Why do you think he was so happy and carefree all the time or how the shadow clones were created."

"What about your second container what did you do to her?" Asura asked setting up wanting any chance he could get to learn about his father's past.

"That bitch had me crucified to a ball of lava thinking I was some mindless beast so instead of giving her the same thing I gave Mito hers was amplified as much as I could without drawing attention to myself." Kurama was in a good mood now remembering the time he used his powers to get her and the Uchiha bastards wife together for the first years of their marriage giving blonde the worst case of blue ball since he wasn't anywhere near as lucky as Hashirama was.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Asura looked a little worried thinking about everything he just heared about with what the other two went through before him.

"I watered yours down to the bare minimum so I don't really know but I can take an educated guess." Kurama replied looking deep in thought for a few seconds. "If the Coluan isn't enough for you like I hope you'll either develop a really bad habit to burn of the extra energy or look for another person that matches with you."

"Because if Querl reflects your benevolence and brightness showing off your good side you'll seek out someone with a dark past or some tragic background not unlike your own to balance your soul out. Both of them will nurture your wild defiant nature you keep locked away most of the time but would that really be so bad having more people to care about you my little kit." Finishing his explanation Kurama forced Asura to his feet marching him towards the stairs leading down towards the vault. "Now go talk to Querl before I take over and jump him using your body." Watching his kit pale before sprinting down the stairs he burst into flames sharing his memories with the other clones along with the original.

Stumbling slightly when he hit the bottom of the stairs Asura looked around nervous only to find Querl over on one of the old couches they but for the vault munching on the stick of pocky sticking out of the side of his mouth. **'I can't do this, I can't do this.'** Asura repeated over and over again in his mind until the familiar laugh of his father appeared in the back of his thoughts.

 **'Like my clone told you before if you don't I will just to get it out of the way.'** Asura started panicking slighty slowly walking forward toward Querl who had his back turned working on some project with the computer he built. Trying his best to fight for control Asura felt the smirk forming on his face as his hand reached out for a stick of pocky. **'I'm not that sorry but I know you'll forgive me later.'** Leaning over the couch he reached for a stick at the same time Querl did and when their hands touched Kurama smirked feeling his emotions making his plan all that easier to pull off.

"A-Asura, what are you doing down here?" Querl asked a light red blush appearing on his cheeks when he saw Asura smiling his normal welcoming smile.

"I was just looking for something to eat hope you don't mind." Kurama ignored his kit's flustered thoughts having pieced together the plan by now. Seeing Querl nod he kept his charade up while mentally patting himself on the back for his acting skills. "B, I just heard about a new game when we were in the trading station gathering supplies, do you want to play it with me?"

"W-What's the game called Asura?" Brainy asked his face getting redder by the second already having a clue watching Asura place an end of the chocolate flavored stick in his mouth.

"The people I heard talking called it the pocky game. We each take an end of the pocky and the first one to pull away loses~." He answered with the same smile and voice his kit would use when excited about something. Placing the other end in his mouth after explaining the rules he took a bite putting his plan into motion.

Brainy mind was shutting down to save itself when he hesitantly took a bite of his own. With each bite they took Kurama slowly gave control back until their noses were touching then he vanished completely leaving to focus on other things he had going at the moment. Turning his head slightly Asura ate the rest of the pocky kissing Brainy as they tumbled back onto the couch with him on top of the Coluan. Asura's mind suddenly caught up with the fact he had control of his body and was about to pull away when Brainy started kissing him back.

42-42-564

 **'Assuming direct control.'** Hearing those words the clone paused for a second feeling the original flooding the body before Kurama kept walking with a very tired Yukimaru sleeping on his back only now the child had a tattoo for iron over his heart. "I actually pity you human after learning you were nothing but a mindless husk used as nothing more than a puppet to be controlled like we were." Kurama spoke out loud glancing back at the grey haired Mizukage's body while his right hand tightened around the staff taken off his opponent.

"At least I can save one of you if Kokuo or that brat Son Goku refuse my offer." Kurama muttered still lost in thought after fighting and sealing his own little brother away. He wouldn't have bothered with the re-sealing but the child Yukimaru somehow had a connection with his little brother that lead him to diving into the kit's mind after a really bad nightmare discovering what had happened to his little turtle.

"Where are you going mercenary?" The voice asked snapping Kurama out of his thoughts to look around him seeing the area surrounded with some members of the rebellion he joined up with as a merc for hire.

"Home, my grandchild is tired and the job you hired me for is done trash." Kurama told the squad's leader cracking his neck ready to slaughter every human in the area around him if they were stupid enough to fight him. It would be easy to since he poured five tails worth of chakra into this clone for the fight against his little brother and still had two to spare if they tried anything.

"You can leave merc but the jinchuriki stays with us. With that brat trained up properly I can take over Kirigakure instead of that bitch from the Terumi clan." The men around him that supported him cheered hearing that since every one of them wanted a piece of her.

"Just vanish like the trash you are." None of them even saw Kurama move until he was a few feet behind their leader with the man's head in his hand. With barely any pressure the head burst into a bloody mess with Kurama glancing back at the stunned crowd his eyes glowing crimson with a blank look on his face. **'Like I thought nothing but dirt.'** Pulling the Mother Box from his pocket Kurama opened a Boom-Tube before turning back when more ninja arrived trying to find the cause of the spikes in power. If he would have stayed a second longer Kurama would have noticed another meteorite shooting across the sky of the planet looking like it was searching for something.

42-42-564

"Is it done?" Another of Kurama's clones asked feeling the presence appearing next to him. This clone was sent to wipe the base off of the face of the planet after picking up whispers of a fallen Sannin collecting samples from different clans.

Normally he'd leave the mad man to his plotting since he had no interest in the humans of this planet anymore until word of a red-head with a unique healing ability reached his ear. That's why they were on the outskirts of Oto no Kuni having traced the whispers back to its source.

"She's dead." Kimimaro answered with a slight cough getting Kurama to glance his way for a brief second. "The base needs to be wiped off the face of the planet if you have the power though Kurama-dono." With a raised eyebrow Kurama took the piece of paper handed him glancing over whatever it was that had even Kimimaro wanting it gone only to see red after getting past the first sentence.

"Get to the rendezvous point if you want to live past today." That was all the warning Kimimaro needed before he took off at his top speed having a clue what was about to happen. The large scroll on his back holding everything from the vault he could seal away in such a short time slowed him down slightly but Kimimaro pushed on knowing he'd die if he didn't get far enough away in time.

Using the jutsu he gained for his kits after having a large number of clones steal the Forbidden Scroll from Iwagakure Kurama floated over the base. Holding his hand out the great demon let the energy form in the palm as a dark orb filled with nothing but malice came to life spinning rapidly while it condensed in on itself. "Vanish." That was the only thing he said before letting the orb fall as the clone watched everything around him engulfed in a bright flash of light.

42-42-564

"Some god." A third clone of Kurama muttered with a bored tone ignoring the fires raging around him as he stared up at the small jar in his right hand. The jar held a set of eyes that had a light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads out over the eyes.

 **'He wasn't even able to put up a fight with those bodies of his spread out across the village dealing with the large group of mercs I hired.'** Kurama's clone thought slightly disappointed but mostly furious that the leader of the men hunting his kit was nothing but a delusional cripple with a god complex. In his younger days Kurama would have barged right in looking for the man and would lose in a head on fight against those eyes. Now though Kurama was older and started using his head a little more waiting for most of the organization to be away bounty hunting before he struck. It took him months of planning and watching from far enough away but everything worked out in the end. The tide of mercs Kurama hired months ago when his plan started coming together crashed into the city of Amegakure before the little rain trick could warn the man of the attacking army. So using that as his distraction he snuck into the base only to walk out disappointed over what he found.

Hearing a slight groan he looked over at the teen slung over his shoulder before going back to watching the chaos unfold around him. "Whe, where am I?" Hearing the teen speaking he pinched the nerve on the back of his neck not wanting to have anyone interrupt his vengeance on his kits hunters. **'I guess I'll take him home since I already lugged him half way across the country.'** Kurama's clone thought wondering why some temple with monks of all things had a child carrying his chakra.

"Would all this get me in that Bingo Book the humans love posting every month." Kurama's clone mused scratching under his chin still going over in his mind why anyone would post info on their runaway ninja that any other village could use. "I hope they get my good side at least, Boss puts a lot of work into making bodies for us clones." With that Kurama's clone vanished in a burst of speed hurrying home to drop of the kid and also find out what the boss wants done with the eyes he snatched.

If the clone would have stayed a minute a few minutes longer he would have gotten to see the pure rage on a certain masked mans face when the other members of the Akatsuki returned to the village only to find it engulfed in fire. Two days after the three separate attacks Kurama would find his clones description plastered on the very first page of the Bingo Book with the warning (you're an idiot for even thinking about fighting him).

42-42-564

A week pasted after Kurama's raids on the targets that could pose even a slight threat to his kit and we find Asura kneeling next to a spare bed they set up in the vault with a hard look in his eyes. "Set down before you hurt yourself any further Sora." Asura scolded the teen while he was trying to work.

The injured teen had shoulder-length bluish grey hair pulled back into a ponytail since it kept getting in the way and was currently wearing a set of clothes Brainy let him borrow until they could pick something up for him. Asura wondered where his father found him when the clone first showed up with the injured teen but after hearing from Kurama about some monks in Hi no Kuni about to hand Sora over to Konoha-nin he never brought it up again. He'd hold off until Sora felt up to talking about his past knowing from experience what kind of nightmares that would bring up.

"I'm fine Asura surely something else needs your attention other than me." Sora tried one last time but the look on Asura's face along with the warmth from the healing jutsu had him laying back down pulling the sheet over his face to hide how red-faced he was.

It was shocking at first waking up in a strange place with his last memory being a group of ninja coming to take him to Konoha but only after panicking getting the attention of the other person in the room at the time did his crappy life suddenly change for the better. Because the first person Sora got to see when he woke up was Asura bathed in a yellow glow making him look like an angle of some kind to the teen watching him meditate. That's when the larger red-headed man walked in and explained everything to him from who he was to the fact he took most of his stolen energy back reverting his arm back to normal proving his prayers were answered after years of hoping for a way out of his prison. Sure the being known as Kurama could have drained him dry then dumped him in the middle of nowhere but he didn't leaving him just enough to use in case of emergencies.

Now after years of holding onto the small bit of hope that he'd be able to travel the world like he dreamed Sora finally escaped the temple through the aid of a demon that just wanted his powers back. "No B's out gathering supplies for the month and the younger kids are asleep upstairs so you have my undivided attention." Asura replied smiling brightly in a way that caused his heart to speed up when he saw it. "Now your my patient until your better so stay in that bed are next time I'll have to chain you to it." Both of them knew it was only a joke but Sora's mind quickly turned towards other thoughts that he now could think freely knowing the monks already banished him even if they thought he died during the attack. That along with the demons knowing smirk every time he caught Sora checking Asura out didn't help anything at all.

 **'I can't even be mad around him without getting those eyes.'** Sora groaned covering his face knowing the mask he built over the years would crumble every single time Asura gave him that look saying I know.

Suddenly Asure tensed hearing a crash coming from upstairs about to bolt worrying about the children sleeping when a blue ring came racing down towards them stopping in front of Sora. _"Sora of planet Taisho sector 1014. You have the ability to instill great hope. Should you accept it, welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."_

Sora's eyes were shining a bright blue as he reached for the ring only for a clawed hand to grab it out of the air snapping him out of it. "I can't even take a nap without one of you causing me some kind of trouble." Kurama told both of them in a bored tone watching his crimson chakra consume the ring of hope corrupting its programs to fit his needs. **'I thought something like this might happen after finding out a ring of all things could represent fear.'** The ring in his hand proved their was more out their besides Will and Fear so they'd have to research a few things about Blue Lanterns before one of his den went flying off for training with aliens. Yes the great demon saw all of them as his kits and grandkits even if he'd never admit it out loud to any of them even Asura. He had his rep to look after.

"Here kit." Sora caught the blue ring letting Kurama see the hope the teen keeps buried under a false mask of anger. "Since you carry a small amount of my chakra I can keep the ring from shooting you off into space to who knows where so speak the oath that forms in your mind." Kurama told him leaving out the fact the chakra left in Sora was already moving working finding a way around the handicap without a Green Lantern around. At the same time he was also doing something similar with Asura's ring after learning Hope beat Fear. A weakness like that would be fixed before they left for Earth instead of waiting around until it became I problem. It would be like having the Green Lanterns weakness be yellow or something similar.

"In fearful day, In racing night. With strong hearts full our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars for hope burns bright."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Chapters done so hoped you like it. I'm speeding things along some since I think this part is going a little slower than planned so I skipped to the after parts of Kurama's attacks. I'll hurry it up some to get them to Earth faster.**_

 _ **I know I'll probably have someone complain about the raids but this is a Kurama who used his head instead of just powering through. You have to admit that with the others away along with Konan and his paths busy handling the large distraction set up Nagato makes an easy target if you can get close enough without him seeing you. So ancient demon against human who's busy dealing with an attack trying to control all his paths at once, Kurama wins.**_

 _ **Sora still has some of Kurama's chakra but just enough for like a one time power up that'll leave him drained afterwords. He'll still have his wind based jutsu but without Kurama's power giving him that extra boost I decided to give him one of the rings. It was either the Blue Lanterns or the Indigo Tribe so I flipped a coin since I couldn't make up my mind. It won't go flying off his finger the second his hope waivers since I had Kurama corrupting it while sending a small amount of his chakra to power the ring instead of waiting for a Green Lantern to be nearby. Had a few thoughts on the different Lantern Corps after finding the different Narutoverse characters drawn as Lanterns. Hidan in the Indigo Tribe was my favorite but don't worry he won't be in this story. If anyone stops reading after reading all this I'm sorry to lose you.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: You might be right with it being to many people but only Naruto, Brainy, and Sora will be Heros. The other two will help out from time to time but since their still kids it won't be the dangerous missions even if they are ninjas. I have a few things planned out for them after the five-year time skip. The last part of the group leaving for a new life won't settle for protecting people after the time spent seeing the worst of their world and will go their separate ways as Anti-Hero coming back for a few days at a time before leaving again not wanting to bring trouble to the group. Other than that with my other story mainly having DC characters I wanted this one to have more Narutoverse characters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**{words -4539}**_

Chapter 6

Sarutobi sighed rubbing his forehead to stave off another headache running this village caused as he took a seat in his office wanting a moment to himself. The last seven years haven't been as peaceful as the aged Professor would have liked with things only getting worse after Naruto's death at the hands of the villagers that caused the seal to break.

It started off with some of the villagers openly celebrating a child's death until the news somehow got out about who Naruto's parents were. That cost the village since a few people working in the Fire Daimyo's castle owed Minato life debts from the war and it only got worse after news of Naruto being the Kyuubi jinchuriki spread. Now the Fire Daimyo's envoy and envoys from other villages talk with the council slow using small words whenever they're forced to step foot into Konoha because he apparently ran a village of idiotic children that can't tell a cup from the water inside it. Even if he couldn't get a meeting with the Fire Daimyo Sarutobi would always be grateful to the man for giving the child he thought of as his own a funeral at the castle even though Naruto's body was destroyed when the Kyuubi broke free. That and the fact the sealing barrier Kushina set up over the Namikaze and Uzumaki compounds keeping men like Danzo who tried demanding they be turned over to the village were the only solace Sarutobi could find in everything that happened.

Then after they slightly recovered from the blow Naruto's death left three figures appear in the Bingo Book nearly giving him a heart attack after he read their skills. The pair known as Yato no Kagami and Khepri scared him in ways the aged Kage would never admit after learning about the events in Yuki no Kuni where the masked figure was seen by multiple people riding atop the Kyuubi's head. Only Madara was reported to be able to control the strongest Bijuu and hearing of someone else with that kind of power scared him.

The one known as Yato no Kagami was just as bad with the ability to create barriers no jutsu could break through and turning the main elements against enemy ninja who tried. They knew he used a strange box of some kind but nobody not even Danzo or any other villages Anbu or Hunter squads could find where the pair called home.

Those two the aged Kage could handle if it came to a fight since they were reported as teenagers but the third man he'd even admit to running from instead of fighting. Not a single village knew a thing about the man but with his red hair and eyes most speculated he might be an Uzumaki that made it through the war. Whoever he was the man could seemingly appear anywhere he wanted across the Elemental Nations and chaos followed after him with every sighting. The red-head truly earned his flee on sight warning after killing the Fourth Mizukage in battle, stealing the Sanbi from Mizu no Kuni by sealing it into his grandson, destroying a village, and using a jutsu of some kind to scar the land around Oto no Kuni's borders. The aged Hokage was brought out of his thoughts when a masked Anbu dropped down from the ceiling looking stressed.

"Pardon the intrusion Hokage-sama but Lady Tsunade is in the village making her way towards the tower as we speak." The Anbu reported head still bowed awaiting further orders.

"What's wrong now?" Sarutobi asked with a barely repressed sigh not in the mood to deal with any of his students at the moment.

"From what little her apprentice could tell me Lady Tsunade somehow lost her rights to the Slug Summons and is barred from entering Shikkotsu Forest by Lady Katsuyo herself." Resisting the sudden urge to facepalm Sarutobi knew something must have gone down for a Summoner's name to be stripped from the scroll. **'What did she do now to get in that much trouble?'** Grabbing his hat Sarutobi was about to go meet her himself when another Anbu appeared with a report.

"Pardon the interruption Hokage-sama but Team Seven has just returned from the mission in Nami no Kuni and there has been an accident." The Hokage gave a small nod of his head to continue having a feeling today was going to be a very bad day for him. "The C-rank escort mission turned into an B-rank when they encountered the Demon Brothers and then later A-rank when they crossed Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice a female from the Yuki Clan if Kakashi's report is accurate. The mission held more problems after that when they arrived at the clients home to find his daughter already dead and buried next to her husband and his grandson missing."

"After which they headed into the nearby village where Team Seven learned from some of the villagers that the pair known as Yato no Kagami and Khepri where in the middle of apparently a date on a nearby island when some of Gato's men scouting the area thought they could have a little fun thinking they were nothing more than civilians. The pair ripped through the mercenaries leaving them alive but in a lot of pain before leaving Gato tied up in the middle of town."

"Other than the mission being a failure I don't see the problem." Sarutobi pointed out while writing down a note to talk with Kakashi about his priorities when he took a rookie team into something like that.

"That's the thing sir while leaving the village to make the return trip they encountered Yato no Kagami and Khepri talking to the unknown man with the five S warning. Upon the encounter the genin Sasuke Uchiha demanded they hand over all the jutsu they know and train him to kill his older brother. The unknown man responded by ripping out the Uchiha's eyes faster than any of them could react then leaving with the other two through a strange portal of some kind." Hearing the Anbu finish his report Sarutobi facepalmed having already got onto Kakashi to deal with Sasuke's arrogance and now it seems its to late. When a loud crashing sound was heard coming from the markets nearby he grabbed his hat about to go handle Tsunade when Jiraiya came through the window looking dead on his feet.

"What now?" Sarutobi muttered under his breath thinking his day couldn't possible get any worse until his student reported the next bit of bad news.

"Uzu no Kuni is gone, vanished without a single trace it was there to begin with and the unknown man from the Bingo Book and Yato no Kagami are at the front gate along with Danzo who's trying to make threats!" Jiraiya blurted through gasp of air having ran across Hi no Kuni when he discovered the entire island gone passing the commotion on his way to find his sensei. Throwing off his Hokage robes Sarutobi was gone in a swirl of leaves followed closely by three squads of Anbu he called to his location.

A few seconds later his secretary walked in still reading from the file in her hands. "Hokage-sama Madam Shijimi wants to know if we had any luck finding out what that strange red light that took Tora away was?" Looking up she saw the room empty before shrugging as she went through a series of hand signs causing five more stacks of paperwork to appear out of nowhere on his desk.

42-42-564

"Pathetic, just like I thought." Kurama spoke surrounded by the broken bodies of the Root agents Danzo called to subdue him. The old warhawk himself was pinned to the villages gates missing his right arm and right eye that Kurama ripped from the mans body after trying to control one of his kits with those cursed eyes.

That was the scene the Hokage followed seconds away by his Anbu arrived to see. While keeping his eyes on the unknown man looking up at the bleeding but still alive Danzo pinned to the gate he noticed the green-skinned teen known as Yato no Kagami holding up the strange cube protecting a small group of people.

The first one he saw was a young boy with pale-green hair and another with purple hair standing near another child in the back. The third child had spiky black hair with bloody bandages wrapped around his eyes and other parts of his body holding a snow-white corgi in his arms that had a blue-collar with a strange symbol around its neck. In front of them stood a teen with two scarlet dots on his forehead with white hair and a girl with long black hair matching the description of Momochi's apprentice from the report. **'How did he get a Yuki and a Kaguya off all clans to follow him?'** Sarutobi thought looking near the very back where a cloaked teenage girl if the curves looked right stood with her hand on the black-haired childs shoulder ready to catch him the second he fell.

"Control your men Sarutobi are next time I'll do more than break them." Kurama called out breaking the aged Hokage from his thoughts.

"Noted, now why are you here?" The aged Hokage asked keeping his guard up in case a fight broke out. He knew they'd be mowed down before any of them could even get a jutsu ready but he'd still defend Konoha.

"My children wanted to watch the Chunin Exams so we came here." Kurama lied through his teeth never taking his eyes off of the still bleeding Danzo.

"Just stay in the civilian area and everything should be fine. I have to ask that you don't attack any of the citizens while your here." Getting a nod from the man who started walking forward Sarutobi breathed a sigh of relief that a bloodbath could be avoided for now not knowing the man had other plans in motion. The aged Hokage barked out orders to clean this mess up ignoring the filing of dread building in the back of his thoughts.

"Are you sure they can handle whatever you picked up breaking though the atmosphere?" The cloaked teenager asked while helping to guide the bandaged boy through the streets having walked right by the gate without signing in.

"Do you doubt my child Isaribi?" Kurama glanced back at her his crimson eyes staring into her soul searching for any sign of doubt. "After saving you from the lab and offering a second chance you still doubt Asura's skills even after seeing how hard I train all of them."

"N-No sir." The now named Isaribi stuttered out pulling the cloak tighter around her knowing the being in front of her could take away his gift just as fast as his son gave it.

"Good then." Turning back towards the road ahead he kept walking leading them to one of the many safe houses Mito set up in the Senju district that only he knew how to gain access to. **'Besides I can get to him withen seconds if something does happen.'**

42-42-564

A fifteen year old rookie Green Lantern Kyle Rayner floated high above the clouds with his mentor for the past couple of months since leaving Earth Ch'p and their backup Kilowog. He really didn't know what to think after getting assigned a squirrel to show him the ropes but if the other Green Lanterns were busy who was he to complain. The man who trained heroes like Hal Jordan and John Stewart should have been overkill for what should have been a simple reconnaissance mission but now the rookie was wishing they brought more men after Kilowog blasted the red-head a few minutes ago when he saw yellow.

"Keep your guard up rookie." Kilowog barked out seconds before a blue beam slammed into him followed by apparently a Blue Lantern of all things with his bluish grey hair spiked slightly looking ready for a fight if the claw like constructs on his hands were anything to go by.

A giant red tail slammed into Ch'p separating him from the group as a cat of all things with now a Red Lantern ring on its tail flew by chasing after his mentor. "I hurt for attacking child."

"You know my ring told me Green Lanterns were a peaceful bunch of guys." Spinning around Kyle quickly formed a barrier to block rows of jagged scythes connected by golden chains. The red-haired Yellow Lantern had a warm smile that had Kyle thankful for the mask he had on but he still kept his guard up. **'At least the ring has information on Yellow Lanterns.'** Was one of the many thoughts running through Kyle's mind until he saw none of the information matched with the red head floating in the air across from him. Glancing behind the red-head Kyle saw a Red, Yellow, and Blue Power Batteries connected by golden chains sticking out of his back.

 **'Their not constructs.'** That was the only thought that passed through his mind before the rows of golden chains floating around them came to life chasing him through the air. "We are but Ch'p only has bad things to say about Yellow Lanterns. So sorry about Kilowog sending you crashing into the ocean." Kyle replied watching the construct of the F-4 PHANTOM pass right through the red head who was still smiling.

"I can make intricate constructs too." Asura remarked the yellow energy forming around him into a copy of his father's true form. Asura fought back with harsh blows having never fought another Lantern before other than the few times he trained with Sora. With a swipe of its tails the construct attacked only for a large hand formed by the Green Lantern to try overpowering him.

Feeling the attacks crack the construct Asura let his scarab power up a sonic cannon forming over his arm. "Boom baby." The blast shattered the shield his opponent put up letting him catch Sora in one of the construct's tails looking worse for wear after his fight with Kilowog.

"Poozer was pretty good for a rookie." Kilowog came flying down rubbing his jaw until a green blur slammed into his chest revealing an injured Ch'p covered in cuts and burns.

"Same for squirrel thing." Tora told them slipping through Asura's construct like water landing on his shoulder. Asura knew the Bolovax Vikian pulled his punches when fighting against Sora or the fight would have been over a lot sooner.

"I agree with the fuzzball on this one but I'll still have to step in before things get anymore heated then they are now." Kyle tensed hearing the deep voice coming from right behind him unable to move as Kilowog had has ring trained on the person behind him. "I'll still have to up your training though." Feeling an arm getting slung over his shoulder Kyle bawled his hand into a fist when the person behind him raised the hand with his ring up to examine it.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kilowog demanded the ring on his hand ready to fire the second he got a clear shot.

"Kurama and you were just fighting against my children so I could see how they fared against actual opponents." Kurama answered his chakra covering the green ring on the teens hand forcing its way into every opening it could slip through searching for the information stored deep within the ring's core. "I've been able to mold and reprogram Fear, Hope, Rage, and now Willpower to serve my best interest. So thank you Kyle Rayner of -." Kurama leaned forward whispering the rest into Kyle's ear causing him to stop struggling letting Kurama focus on his work. "You different beings have such an ability to grow beyond your limits that it still amazes me knowing you could harness even emotions as weapons unlike the humans of this planet who know nothing but war." Letting him go after his chakra receded back into his clone Kurama watched the slightly pale earthling hurry over to Kilowog and Ch'p's side trying not to look him in the eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Kilowog was about to fire a shot when Kurama slightly raised his hand causing rope like constructs shot from Asura's ring wrapping around the teens throat and arms. The ring was originally ment for him so as long as his real body stayed within the seal it would bow to his commands.

"Put your hand down Kilowog and we'll talk all you want." With his eyes glowing a darker crimson he moved his hand causing the ropes to tighten slightly. "Otherwise you'll be down a rookie."

42-42-564

Hours passed where they relocated to the safe house the others were already set-up at and true to Kurama's word he spent the rest of the night talking with Kilowog and Ch'p. "After hearing and seeing a portion of what you can do I'm kind of glad you didn't feel like using your ring." Ch'p suddenly spoke up since it was just the three of them in the room.

Kilowog was still reeling from the fact their was more than just the three Corps they knew about out there along with everything the being in front of them provided in exchange for some training tips. He had originally only came because Ch'p needed some backup for this strange planet that suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a race almost identical to humans. But now he sat across from a being that held proof he was once part of an Old God who gave his adopted son the ring sent to him just because he didn't want it. Everything he just learned added with the fact Kurama used the Mother Box in his sons care to steal from the other Corps had his head spinning slightly trying hard not to think about what this new information would cause later on.

"So what'll you do now Kurama?" Kilowog finally asked still angry that he got the drop on them but knowing there wasn't a thing they could do to stop him if the being wanted them dead.

"The kid wants to be a Hero so after we steal back the items stolen from his family I plan on moving to Earth." Kurama answered him tossing another empty saka bottle into the growing pile. The strongest of all Bijuu picked up drinking as a way to pass the time knowing he could burn the alcohol out of his system within seconds but curious to see how much could get him drunk.

"You two can stop by whenever you want and bring the kid around if you can. They need someone besides me to kick them around the training room." The both of them shared a laugh at that knowing from experience what training rookies was like.

"Might just take you up on that." The both of them clasped hands grinning as they kept applying more and more pressure. They had proof the items belonged to the kid just not how they planned on retrieving them and Kurama wasn't in any hurry to tell them to begin with.

Over in the large living room Kyle watched the Yellow Lantern Asura as he moved from person to person checking them over like some of the doctors that worked at the shelter. **'He did apologize for the fight and healed my injuries.'** Kyle thought watching Asura's hands coated in an orange glow working to heal the kid with the bandages all over his body. His eyes trailed over to the other teen known as Brainy who pulled Asura into a hug the second they showed up looking worried at first.

"Rookie we're leaving." Jumping slightly hearing Kilowog's booming voice Kyle stood up only to get pulled into a quick hug by the red hed head wishing him goodbye. He chose to ignore the glare coming from the Blue Lantern and Brainy giving him a possessive look from his spot across the room. Instead he smiled back once again thankful for mask.

"Kid you better watch yourself when you get to Earth." Ch'p informed Asura avoiding Tora's gaze from across the room when he landed on the teens shoulder. "You're a nice kid going out of your way to heal us but to everyone else you'll just be another Yellow Lantern so that'll make it that much harder on you."

"He's right. Watch yourself poozer because Hal and John have a blast first response for anybody wearing yellow." **'Would have made a damn fine Green Lantern if things turned out any different.'** Kilowog thought his mind still trying to place a kid that nice in the bastard Sinestro's Corp. "Your old man promised a drink that would get even me drunk if I taught you a few tricks so stay alive long enough for my own personal bootcamp." He had a few days off coming up anyway and could right it off as visiting Hal if anyone asked. Kilowog and Ch'p agreed to Kurama's request wanting to see what a Yellow Lantern could do in the hands of someone like Asura so a few secrets wouldn't hurt anyone. They still had to report the planet appearing out of nowhere and Kurama but the kids would be left out of their reports for now.

A few minutes after they were gone Kimimaro, Haku, and Isaribi came out of the shadows. "Did you find everything?" Kurama asked lowering his voice seeing the three kids and two animals fast asleep using Asura and Brainy as pillows.

"Yes its kept hidden in the Hokage tower behind a simple blood seal." Kimimaro reported taking a seat on the nearby chair when his legs started shaking.

"The two compounds you asked me to check are sealed away behind barriers like you planned but will need Asura himself to bring them down when everything starts." Asura from his spot on the large couch looked up from the scroll he was reading when Isaribi called his name.

"I can get it done but someone will have to deal with the temple." Going back to reading his scroll Asura pulled Brainy who was slowly falling asleep closer letting him rest his head against his shoulder.

"Isaribi can handle the temple if the other two don't show up." Kurama spoke up already making adjustments to his plan. "What about you Haku?" His eyes locked with the Yuki who hadn't spoken a single word since he killed her master for daring to attack his kit.

"I located the Ichibi jinchuriki like you requested but he seems unstable so I didn't approach and the man who challenged you at the gate made his way towards a secret entrance near his house like you said he would Lord Kurama." Placing a small scroll down on the table Haku bowed slightly. "The spots on this map show the places that'll be hit the worst even with the Sannin's main force cut to almost nothing for trying to oppose you."

"Good, you know your roles during the invasion so until then keep your guard up." Watching the three of them nod before leaving Kurama turned his attention to his kits sleeping on the couch. Those three he treated as nothing but vassals knowing they only followed him for their freedom or in the Yuki's case no reason than to have someone to serve but Asura along with the other five Kurama looked at as his own. Kurama know knew what Mito ment when she talked about family even if he'd die before giving her the satisfaction of being right.

Asura was still reading the scroll in his hands with the Colaun resting his head against Asura's right shoulder fast asleep keeping his left arm around Ranmaru who curled into Brainy's lap. Yukimaru had his body pressed against Asura's left side with Tora who made herself comfortable wrapped around the back of his neck. Then his newest kit was pressed into Asura's shirt and Kurama wouldn't blame the kit after everything that happened in Nami no Kuni. Watching Asura running his hands through the black-haired kits hair had Kurama smiling even if it was only a small one feeling the happiness rolling off his children in waves.

"Just forty-one more days than this planet will be nothing but a bad dream for us." Asura whispered getting Kurama to nod his head slightly scratching the dog setting at the foot of the couch behind his ear before vanishing in a swirl of flames.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I had originally planned for only Ch'p to find the planet but a three on one fight seemed a little much to me so I changed it to a three on three. The idea was for Kurama to get his hands on a Green Lantern long enough to send his chakra into the ring so he could fix the problem with the Blue ring of Hope. Then my thoughts just went to Kilowog the guy who trains Lanterns and it went from there.**_

 _ **I hope my readers like the idea so far and I'm sorry if it seems like its going to fast but you'll see how Kurama found them through flashbacks. If you have a problem with what I did to Sasuke I don't care never liked him or the pink howler monkey never will.**_

 _ **The Tora idea came from reading Tales of the Red Lantern Corps: Tora and I couldn't stop thinking about it while I worked on this chapter. I'm leaning towards Tora staying when they leave for Earth making the demon cat they try to catch about a hundred times more worse.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder: Yep they'll have a date or two but it won't happen until they get to Earth.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Really haven't made up my mind on anyone else yet so I just added that part. It'll either turn into something more or a small case of hero-worship depending on what I decide happens later. Same with Kyle but more along the lines of a close friends thing instead of hero-worship. As for the Rinnegan most readers will have already figured it out by now and if Madara could choose some random kid why can't Kurama with everything else other FanFiction writers give him the power to do.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**{words - 4901}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm not home right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 7

Sarutobi had another migraine in the long parade of continuous headaches he's been having over the last forty days as another clan reported things from their compound vanishing. At first like normal he pawned it off on one of his Anbu since the break-ins weren't anything bad yet with only a few small clans like the Kurama Clan and the Hatake compound that hasn't been touched in years. The Shimura compound along with his old teammates also got hit but like usual the paperwork involving that case went missing to nobodies surprise and right now he really wasn't in the mood to deal with their not so subtle shadow games.

"Who got robbed this time?" Sarutobi finally ask after rubbing his forehead almost tempted to bash his head into the desk if it meant getting out of dealing with another clan head screaming for blood and this damned paperwork. Sarutobi almost would have to if it wasn't for the fact it seems to double almost triple in size every time he looked away and he feared what might happen if he ever did knock himself out.

"The Inuzuka clan had almost every thing that they normally used to take care of their dogs stolen along with every scroll they had either turning out to be a bad copy or missing after they checked their clan's library." The Anbu read off the list in her hand trying hard not to laugh since she was originally a civilian and always wanted a little payback on the jerks from clans that thought they were better than everybody. "The great Uchiha clan's district was stripped of almost everything except the wallpaper in some buildings and the Naka Shrine has vanished with nothing but a faint chakra trail that a few of my squad are trying with little success to follow." Sarutobi ignored the venom in her voice when she talked about the Uchiha since a lot of his men were getting tired of Sasuke's attitude even after losing his eyes. "Almost every clan in the village has been robbed except for the Uzumaki clan and your cla-." She was cut off when one of her subordinates appeared beside her with a report in his hands. Taking the report from his hands she read through it within just a few seconds before her eyes hardened. "The Senju main library and your clan's compound was just robbed with no witnesses like usual Hokage-sama." He was about to order another team of Anbu to the case when a loud crashing sound was heard followed by his secretary screaming for somebody to help her.

"S-Sem-Sensei we n-nemd to talk." Sarutobi slammed his head into the desk hearing a drunk Tsunade on the other side of the door seconds before it came off its hinges. **'Great just what I need right now.'** He really needed a drink right about now watching his former student stumbling in through the rubble that used to be the door to his office. "Y-you neen to geb my summut bake." She yanked her hand free when Shizune tried helping her up only to fall forward again with a hiccup.

"We've been over this before Tsunade." Sarutobi shock his head slightly seeing one of his students like this but knew their was nothing he could do to get her to change. "I couldn't do anything about your summons when they sent me a politely worded 'fuck you' after I had Enma try talking to them just like I couldn't do anything about the other summons that cut ties with us." The only thing he was thankful for after that particular headache was that their villages strongest contract with the toads was still in one piece. He still couldn't figure out why most of their minor contracts cut ties with them and with none of the summons responding to any attempts they made there was little Sarutobi could do to fix things at the moment. "Now why don't you let your apprentice walk you back to the hotel your staying at so you could take a little nap."

"No, Ib fime." Tsunade argued trying to get to her feet without help only to trip falling backwards taking his coffee table out.

"What did I ever do to have this much bad luck." Sarutobi wondered looking up towards the ceiling. Turning around Sarutobi waved his hand and a group of Anbu appeared to help his former student home while he tried to figure out who the thief could be.

42-42-564

At the same time as Sarutobi is worrying Kurama stood on the balcony hidden by layers of seals gazing up at the night sky with a small smile playing on his lips. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer he glances back for a brief second to see Querl standing a few steps behind him before returning his gaze to the stars. "Did you need something child?" His voice was a bit softer since it was obvious this was supposed to be a private conversation but made no move to do anything else unless he had to. Turning after a few minutes when Querl hasn't said a word Kurama sees the worry in his eyes and sighs slightly. "If your worried about what I've been doing and plan to do when we reach Earth then don't be because I retired from all that the day Asura called me father." Seeing his words were having the desired effect Kurama kept going seeing no real need to hide things from someone of Querl's intellect. "The trips I've been making to Earth and the dozen other planets I've been to were for you and the others more than they were for me. I'll admit I've stolen a lot of things from each world and used the memories you have of the past to move some things to my advantage on Earth but nothing I've done could be traced back to anybody or cause any harm to those you would consider innocent."

"So the trips you've been making to Earth when Asura's busy training or handling the younger kids in our little group?" Querl finally asked after hearing everything Kurama revealed to him.

"Gathering the right documents for us to make a new life without trouble from the natives and with all the little kits looking towards me as their father or grandfather I went searching for someone to play the role of their mother." Kurama freely admitted. "Asura knows I planned on getting him a mother since he always wanted one when younger but there was nothing I could do about that until now and the human I found agreed to all my terms along with the contract we signed incase they don't like each other." Thinking about it for a split second he shrugged before snapping his fingers changing his form. The form Kurama took belonged to a female with long red hair framing a beautiful face and a sweet smile that made her green eyes shine under the moonlight. "This is what she looked like the last time I visited her in person." Her voice sounded like an angel as she did a small twirl showing off the crime coloured skin that wasn't hidden by a lab coat but still showed the curves revealing her slim form. "I actually find it amusing that the greed of a man who wanted her die in as much pain as possible led me right to her."

With another snap of his fingers Kurama changed back to one of his many different human forms but this time he was dressed like a priest. He looked around twenty-five, twenty-eight at the most with short shaggy red hair with glowing red eyes and if Querl didn't already no better would have ignored the slightly pointed ears and sharp canines as a small quirk instead of signs that an Old God was standing in front of him. "She was succumbing to the effects of a drug of some kind and dying when the police came by the church I was just walking out of looking for a priest to give her last rights." Querl heard the dark chuckle and it had him shivering slightly. "I was her saving grace in more ways than one when she was 'miraculously healed' from what was sure to cause her death and vanished days after before they were able to take my kit's future mother away again."

With another snap of his fingers Kurama's clothes changed into a more casual look with him wearing a pair of military boots, blue jeans and a dark red sweater while around his neck hung a necklace in the shape of a whirlpool. "It's simple really if you hadn't realized by now I hate every single person on this planet so when my kit started dreaming about a mother to love him along with a large family full of brothers and sisters I agreed to make his dream a reality. I just never said where I'd find them though and besides most of the strays he's picked up I've learned to enjoy having around after hearing them call me dad or grandpa." Kurama grinned after saying the last part letting Querl know it wasn't another lie just to annoy him with false information whenever they talked. "Besides I've always liked red heads and the number nine so those were the main qualifications I had in mind when this little den of mine started forming together so during my time on Earth I picked up the ninth member to be one of his brothers."

"But there's already ten of us heading to Earth after tomorrow maybe more if the other two show up." Querl tried to piece every bit of information Kurama gave together knowing he was lucky to get this much out of Asura's father. "And you already have a contract pieced together with someone to play Asura's mother in a loveless marriage along with a ninth child none of us know a thing about." He already had the identity of the woman figured out using what little bit of his timeline to narrow it down to three possible people. "So that can only mean you've already used the money I had saved to build a sizable fortune to fall back on in case something happens and since you'd never do anything half way a shadow clone is most likely on Earth already messing with both Heroes and Villains."

"Your right as usual about everything." Kurama told him interrupting Querl from his thoughts. "I don't love her and she knew that from day one after I told her about the deal I had in mind. Your wrong about the ninth child though." Seeing Querl's questioning gaze Kurama decided to give away this bit of information for free. "The others might not know him but you have a connection with the boy even if our dimensions version never appeared in your timeline."

He took a steady breath trying to get his thoughts in order but was relieved to know Kurama was only doing things for them. Querl knew it was mainly for Asura since Kurama would set fire to the universe to make his son happy but still couldn't help but smile knowing he went out of his way to get them gifts. "What about the scrolls filled with the things you've been stealing? Are those for us too or is there something else you're keeping a secret from Asura?"

"Most of its for you since Asura wanted to get you your own lab after the time you spent reminiscing about your old one. He felt that you deserved something grand after hearing your story and I agreed." Kurama waved his hand dismissively seeing the kid's smile. "Besides I only took things that wouldn't be missed or couldn't be easily replaced with a little effort." **'Not that you need to know what my definition of easily replaceable is.'** Querl shifted slightly his smile vanishing knowing Asura felt guilty about him being stuck here for almost a year now because of him since the Mother Box wouldn't let anyone but Kurama leave. "The youngest in our group Inari likes fish so I gathered some from a few different worlds to put into an aquarium for him and Yukimaru likes plants so I collected the child some of the rarest seeds I could find using my shadow clones." Querl listened as Kurama listed off the things he gathered for everyone while traveling off world. "Ranmaru still needs some help getting around even if his legs are fixed so I've been looking into different medical advancements to see if something could help speed things along. Then there's Sora and the fuzzball Tora who needed Power Batteries so I picked them up when I visited their respective worlds, along with a few other things we might need later on."

Gazing back up at the moon Kurama pulled a small scroll from his pocket covered with seals so advanced only Mito could have a chance of figuring it out and smiled a small caring smile that made him look human for the briefest of seconds. "As for the scrolls they were mainly for me if you must know." Kurama unrolled the scroll slightly reading a small fragment of the complex formula he spent years going over before returning his gaze to the moon. "I could give you hundreds of reasons why that moon isn't real. The main one being I know what's sealed away inside it and the obvious one you probably already figured out that its stellar cycle is more symmetrical than the other moons either of us have seen. All the Biju knew that one truth growing up just like my younger siblings know we can fake emotions mostly the worst of the emotional spectrum but we had years to watch and learn from the humans around us so we went with what we knew."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair with a loud sigh before continuing. "Yet for all that we once were before being turned into weapons of war I've never once enjoyed the wind against my face or the warmth a parent feels from holding my kit when he was younger and this we'll give me the chance to experience that." His grip on the scroll tightened slightly but Querl caught it and wondered what it could do if Kurama dug it up from wherever it was left hidden all these years.

"Dad come on I need your help figuring out the scroll the slug summons dropped off before I have to go to bed~!" Asura yelled cheerfully running onto the balcony grabbing his father's hand. "You never did tell me how you were able to get to to the summoning realm but you'll still help with my studies won't you~?" Querl watched them walking off before Asura suddenly came back and grabbed his hand dragging him with them.

42-42-564

The next day came to soon for any of them no matter how they tried to get things ready and before long the invasion had begun with loud explosions shaking the village while everyone was at the stadium watching the fights. In the open garden where they all planned to meet up once their task was done the younger children could be found safely hidden behind a barrier with Brainy who held the Mother Box tighter in his grasp his mind running a million different thoughts on everything that could go wrong. He couldn't help but plan out every single scenario involving Asura who was out there somewhere in the middle of two clashing armies.

"I'm scared." Inari whispred clutching the back of Brainy's shirt with shaky hand while the other kept his dog close when another loud explosion went off closer to the Uzumaki clan's temple grounds. The youngest of their group still couldn't see anything after Asura using the eyes his father provided preformed the surgery to regain Inari's sight after the bandit attack months ago cost him everything he held close to his heart. Inari still had days to go before he could hopefully see again but until then he was blind to everything around him holding onto Brainy for any kind of comfort while waiting for Asura's voice to come back from the village getting attacked.

"I know but will be gone as soon as everyone gets back from their assigned jobs." Brainy tried his best to reassure them while keeping his eyes on Isaribi who followed a clone of Kurama into the masked room of the temple where some kind of ritual was about to take place in a few minutes.

Hearing a loud earth shaking roar the four of them looked over towards the other side of the village to see the Ichibi quickly taking its true form. "Please hurry up everyone." With another loud roar a large red construct of Tora charged the awakened Biju causing another shockwave to shake the ground when they slammed into each other.

At the same time inside of the temple Kurama stood in front of Isaribi and a bandit he captured months ago going through a set of hand signs at a rapid speed. "Hurry up Isaribi or they'll send a squad to check the area if they sense the build up of chakra!" Kurama barked out never breaking his concentration as he forced the bandit that was under his control to wear the Shinigami's Mask.

"Everything appears finished sir." Isaribi called out seconds before hundreds of seals spread out across the floor covering the bandit seconds before the Shinigami appeared.

"Leave and finish preparing the temple for sealing!" The second Isaribi closed the door behind her Kurama grinned a cruel smirk slowly forming as he gazed up at the Shinigami who was glaring down at him. Making a third hand sign with his now free hand three puffs of smoke appeared behind him causing the Shinigami to narrow his eyes seeing the arm with Hashirama's face protruding from the shoulder in the largest one, ten Sharingan floating in the second one and a single Rinnegan in the smallest jar. "You already know why I called you here so let's make a deal old friend."

42-42-564

At the same time Kimimaro raced through the war-torn streets with Haku and Sora a few steps behind them. "Keep up or I'll leave you behind." He told them without glancing back quickly growing a number of long bone blades all over his body seeing more ninja moving to intercept them. "Dance of the Willow." It was a bloody dance he cut through their enemies ranks clearing a path through both sides that tried stopping them.

The second he stopped a blue dome wrapped around them seconds before a fire bomb slammed into the ground in front of Kimimaro. "Stand down and return the Forbidden Scroll you've stolen or die where you stand invaders." The leader of the team surrounding them commanded while the three of them just adjusted the scrolls each of them had strapped on their backs.

"Haku take my scroll for a second." Kimimaro tossed her the scroll on his back before letting the top part of his shirt fall down around his waist. Seeing her easily carry the extra weight without any trouble Kimimaro let the fragment of power Kurama gave him spread from the seal covering his heart. "When I finished changed lower the shield long enough to let me out then wait for an opening and run to the extraction point." With their orders in place Sora and Haku watched as their leader bulked up slightly his skin turning dark grey with six large bone spines protruding out of his back leading down to the long bone spiked tail he now had. The second the shield dropped Kimimaro vanished in a burst of speed leaving the ninja watching them to tense prepared for anything until an unholy scream was heard from the middle of their ranks followed by praying.

42-42-564

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" That particular jutsu followed by the cruel mocking laughter of his traitorous student had Sarutobi and the other two members of the Sannin tensed ready for anything.

"No matter what happens we must stop those coffins from rising!" After yelling that out the three of them used their strongest jutsu to try stopping the coffins when a barrier suddenly appeared out of nowhere stopping them.

"Now, now I can't have you stopping him from bringing all the players to the stage when the main event hasn't even started yet." A deep voice with a bit of steel behind it spoke up as a portal appeared out of nowhere in the air above them surprising everyone when the man with the only five S warning since Madara stepped out of it a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You're an Uzumaki yet your working with scum like Orochimaru after everything he's done!" Jiraiya yelled out trying his best to get through the barrier as one by one the lids opened up and the villages four strongest shinobi were brought back from the dead.

"Hardly." Before anyone could even react Kurama vanished in a flash only to reapper behind the snake his clawed hand pierced through Orochimaru's chest grasping his heart. Everything was quiet for a second before the snake Sannin watched in growing horror when he realized his body replacement technique wasn't working. "But my son wanted to meet the family and who am I to deny his wishes." With a growing smirk the wall suddenly fell apart before he vanished again reappearing on the other side of their sealed off arena with a bleeding Orochimaru still in his grasp. "Now lets see if I can remember everyone's faces after so long."

"There's Hashirama the Shodai Hokage and the man who single-handedly caused my brothers and sisters so much pain." The Kage blinked finding himself back among the living while Kurama used the connection he forced with the snake Sannin to rip through every memory the man ever had. "Then there's Jiraiya who ran away when he was supposed to be keeping the promise he made to the second person he took on as a student." Gripping the heart in his hands tighter Kurama enjoyed the look of panic that flashed across the snake's face when he finally figured out his powers were sealed leaving him weaker than a civilian for the moment.

A bright red light erupted from where the Uzumaki clan's temple grounds was located and it only made Kurama appear more menacing since he was standing in front of it. "Then there's the main pair I've been dying to see for a while now, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki my second container." Tobirama was about to say something when a ghost like orb flew past them slamming into the coffin that held the Yondaime Hokage and a large red orb shaped like a fox slammed into Kurama from behind causing him to throw his head back laughing. With one swift motion he crushed Orochimaru's heart letting everyone watching witness the steam pouring off of his new body as he took on a solid form after years spent trapped inside a seal. The laughter only grew louder with each passing second with everyone in the village freezing in fear while the overbearing presence from all those years ago multiplied with each passing second.

"No, Kami please someone tell me this is a lie." Kushina begged falling to her knees knowing that power from anywhere. **'My baby what's happened to my baby if it's here in front of me.'** She thought close to falling apart until Minato placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The cruel smirk on his face and the mocking laughter only grew louder. "That's right Kushina I'm free with a human form of all things and it's all thanks to this village driving him right into my arms!" Minato couldn't help but grimace knowing something big most have happened before getting into a fighting stance with the other three Kage and the two remaining Sannin. "Those of you that feeling like dying twice step forward and face me in my newest form!" Kurama challenged forming a Bijudama in his blooded hand only for Hashirama to intercept it with his Mokuton causing shock waves to spread out across the village when their attacks clashed.

"If I let you wreak havoc across the lands once again this village won't survive." Hashirama spoke the sword he pulled off a dead Anbu suddenly clashing with the armored hand of the Jinchuriki of the Steam before getting blasted back by a lave coated foot that belonged to Yoton no Roshi. It shocked the surrounding shinobi to see Roshi and Han standing before the demon defending it but what happened next would be forever engraved into their minds. Because stepping out from behind the giant of a man who defended his father stood the child everyone in Konoha though died years ago with his cheerful demeanor gone replaced with a cold expressionless gaze.

"I'm only a clone father." The clone informed him never taking his eyes off the crowd of enemies. "The Boss sent a few clones to back up the others when he felt you calling him through your mental connection but at the moment he's busy fighting the leader of the Yellow Lantern Corps Sinestro who appears to have tracked us done." As soon as the clone finished saying that a large yellow construct of Kurama's true form took shape in the area off to their left followed by a large explosion ripping through the area. Kurama would forever engrave the memory of his second container and her husband's shocked faces when they finally figured out who the clone standing next to him was but at the moment he had a show to put on until they could get everything ready and an alien to burry if he harmed even a strand of his kit's hair.

A dark chuckle escapes Kurama's lips before he spoke up looking the Shodai Hokage in his eyes when the Kage reformed from the surprise attack. "Then why don't you see how long you can protect your precious village Hashirama." The challenge was their along with a blood thirst smirk calling him and the other Kages to battle the Kyubi one more time.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope everyone had a good holiday.**_

 _ **I really wanted to give Kurama this one big scene coming up in the next chapter since after that'll he'll go to a somewhat background character that takes care of everything for them when they get to Earth. I wanted to give him that one big fight before that where he gets to knock a few heads around while running out the clock for everyone else to meet back at the temple.**_

 _ **Before anyone ask yes he's been going off world ever since he figured out how to work the Mother Box and Kurama's been stealing things as his form of payback without going doomsday on everyone. That and Kurama has been fucking with everybody since Naruto/Asura wants to be a Hero and he can't go around rampaging since unofficially retiring from being a villan. So when everyone else was busy he took the Mother Box on a road trip to gather a few things that caught his interest and set up a home for everyone for when they finally move to Earth.**_

 _ **The guy who gave me this challenge swordsmanwielder mentioned giving Asura a mother so I did and gave you a brief description of her. You won't get much about her until chapter nine but it fits in my opinion after thinking about it for a bit.**_

 _ **They'll be on Earth after the next chapter and I'll remind you before they even get there that it's not completely canon. A few things will be changed and a few villans will show up from Naruto/Asura's world.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: There's a reason for the number of lanterns and it revolves on one of the villains that needs an army or Superman not holding back to beat. Yes the contracts going to Asura/Naruto and I didn't think of Sage Mode until you brought it up so thanks for that idea.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**{words - 3892}**_

Chapter 8

"Leave these humans to me and aid Asura with his fight." Kurama waved the two Jinchuriki off not even bothering to move from his relaxed position as he watched the villages strongest seven surround him. Placing his foot on the husk that was once Orochimaru's main body the Bijuu couldn't help but tilt his head slightly a cocky smirk on his face that unnerved the spectator watching them from the nearby roof.

Sarutobi tightens the grip on the bo staff in his hands gazing between the dead body of his wayward student and the demon that effortlessly killed him only seconds ago. Seeing the clone of Asura starting to walk away he moved to intercept and hopefully talk some sense into his surrogate grandson when another barrier this one a dark crimson forms trapping the eight of them in another arena. Only this time it would be a lot more deadly with their newest opponent. "Give me back my baby you monster and go back behind your seal where you belong!" Kushina was barely able to hold herself back from charging him if it wasn't for Minato and Jiraiya holding her back.

"It's seven against one so we should have the advantage if we can force the Kyubi into a corner long enough for Hashirama sensei to cage it again." Sarutobi spoke up getting the others to look his way long enough to agree on his plan since most of their other ideas wouldn't work in such a cramped space. Looking at the Kyubi they could see its lips moving into a smirk letting them know it could hear everything they just said and the four Kages in the demons mind they weren't even close to evenly matched.

Kushina was the first to jump in as soon as their grip becomes loose enough for her to charge the Kyubi. "Dammit girl fall back until we're ready!" Tobirama growled out quickly running through the hand signs he needed while the others followed after Kushina.

The cocky smirk never left Kurama's face as he danced around the chains trying to bind him already knowing her every move after spending years trapped inside of Kushina. Tilting his head to the side Kurama lets the two kunai sail past his head before grabbing one of the nearby chains yanking it with every once of strength he had. It went exactly like he planned sending Kushina crashing into her husband seconds after he appeared in a yellow flash behind them trying the same old routines every human fell into. "Even in death you'll still use your same old tricks girl." Kurama's voice vanished after he said that putting them all on edge when they couldn't sense him at all. "You know after double checking his work I learned that humans only use about ten percent of their brain capacity. It's a shame really that all it took was a few seconds when he was younger and a bit of my own chakra to rewrite his genetic structure giving my perfect little Asura access to thirty-five percent placing him leagues above you primitive monkeys."

"Shut up his name is Naruto not Asura!" Kushina yelled out scanning every inch of the roof for the slightest sign of their opponent. "Your just twisting his thoughts around so he'll listen to you like you tried to do with me!"

"Calm yourself child the Kyubi is only trying to get inside of our heads." Hashirama cut in trying to get everyone to regroup while Kurama was playing around not knowing everything was going exactly like he planned it would. Appearing in front of the Shodai Hokage Kurama takes the strongest of them out when he buries his fist into Hashirama's gut planting a demonic powered sealing tag inside the living corpse before vanishing again when they move to stop him.

 **'Any second now.'** And just like clock work Hashirama drops to his knees screaming in pain as the sealing matrix spreads out across his body. "What's the matter Hashirama I figured you of all people would be able to capture a rabid beast like me easily?" Kurama from his spot hidden among the shadows mockingly asked in fake sympathy watching the man he hated just as much as Madara screaming in pain. "I mean you can fight Madara to a tie and create hundreds of trees without breaking a sweat so this shouldn't be any trouble for you at all." **'One down six to go. Now to get the medic out of the way.'**

Kurama moves into action ready to take out the next target when he senses the chakra from his kit rising rapidly meaning his fight was heating up. "He's coming after you next Tsunade!" He can't help the smirk that hasn't left his face as he moves across their little arena dodging every attack they could throw at him. After all it isn't that hard to calculate their attack patterns when he spent years inside Mito and Kushina with nothing to do but watch and learn.

Tsunade was ready for his charge but with years spent drinking instead of training she wasn't able to react quick enough before Kurama grabbed her head slamming it down across his left knee. **'One more falls and now only five are left to stand against my new body.'** Flipping backwards in the air he let the shark made of water race past him before locking eyes with Tobirama who looked ready to rip his head off. "So you want to be my next dance partner Nidaime Hokage." Kurama charged the Kage only for Minato to appear in front of him blocking his path. "Then enter the heat of battle former Kages and see how long you can last against me! Move forward humans and keep fighting until your immortal bodies can no longer hold together! Keep me entertained until you pass on once again!"

"I don't plan on stopping until your sealed again!" Minato yelled out kicking Kurama into the air with one of his counter seals slammed onto the Bijuu's chest before vanishing in a flash. Reappearing in the air above Kurama with a Rasengan in his right hand Minato slams it into the Bijuu's chest sending him crashing back towards the ground. He never noticed the smirk still plastered on Kurama's face when he slammed another larger Rasengan into the crater causing a large explosion to rip apart the area around them.

The others race forward hoping to press their advantage only to come across a shocking scene as the Genjutsu surrounding Kurama's form fades away showing it was Jiraiya on the ground. "If all it takes is a few words to make you want to kill your teacher then I truly do pity what my kit would have turned out like if you lived long enough to actually raise him." Kurama mocked them as he stepped out from behind one of the larger pieces of the roof that was ripped apart during their fight. A small dark chuckle escaped his lips seeing Minato staring down at his sensei's damaged body still shocked from the brutality of his own actions. **'Only four left to go and it's almost time for the Boom-Tube to open. Decisions, decisions who gets to be my next target before the clock runs itself out.'**

He was about to take out Kushina next when he felt a chakra signature near where his kit was fighting suddenly plummet causing his head to snap towards Asura's direction. Growling under his breath since he couldn't tell who it was due to all the fighting going on around them Kurama turned back to his opponents sending a silent prayer to his father hoping his kit wasn't the one injured.

That split second where he stood frozen was all Sarutobi needed slamming his bo staff into the side of Kurama's face only to pale when the blow barely moved his head a few inches. "Was that supposed to do something monkey." The cocky smirk was gone from Kurama's face when he gazed at Sarutobi his eyes glowing a darker crimson showing he was done playing around with them. "I'm done entertaining you primitives so don't blink Sarutobi are you'll miss what's about to happen."

42-42-564

Over near the area where the Uzumaki temple used to be the bulk of the fighting was taking place behind him as Querl tried shaking Asura trying to get him to wake up. "Asura." The Boom-Tube behind them was closing since the younger members of their group went through with Haku to safety but the others were currently fighting and losing to Sinestro and his men who had more training than the three rookie Lanterns put together in aerial combat.

Hearing Asura groaning in pain trying to open his eyes Querl tried again holding back a flinch when Sora and Kimimaro were sent crashing into the nearby forest. "Asura get up we're almost ready to leave but the team needs your help to hold the Yellow Lanterns back." His boyfriend struggled to stand while smearing some of the blood running down his leg over the storage seal tattooed on his left shoulder pulling the Yellow Power Battery from its storage seal.

At the same time nearby Han was grappled with Arkillo his cloak state giving him little advantage over the muscular alien. "Show me your full power dogs. Give me some kind of fight before I break you and your thief of a leader." Arkillo lets out a grunt of pain when Han's grip tightens breaking two of his fingers along with his ring finger thanks to the corrosive chakra Kokuo was providing his partner.

"Your hardly the first person who tried making threats against me boy so lets see if you can back them up." Han forces every once of chakra into keeping his cloak going knowing he was the only person other than Roshi and Asura able to fight them on a somewhat even plan. "From what I could piece together using what little information I could gather is that these rings of yours are weapons of the mind and the yellow ones run on fear."

"It'll never work for you human." Arkillo growls out both giants shaking as they fought to overpower each other.

"In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night, beware your fears made into light." Other members of the Sinestro Corps can feel the power from the oath drawing in the fear from their battle and the war raging around them pouring into the village nearby. "Let those that try to stop what we find right." Sinestro just floats above the battle field watching the child who has one of his rings and the stolen scarab drawing in power from the other Yellow Lanterns around him without even realizing it. His grip on Roshi's throat growing tighter seeing the rage in the child's eyes when he looked up at him causing Sinestro to smirk even if it was only slightly.

The leader of the Sinestro Corps smirk grew seeing the injuries he gave the child vanishing with the steam and he couldn't help but respect the power pouring off of Asura in waves even if it was coming from a human. Sinestro had a plan in mind that would anger a few people he could care less about but he didn't care at the moment since the human was going to become a member of his Corps whether Asura wanted to or not. "Burn like my power this Bijuu's new might!"

Seeing the attack coming a barrier was in place seconds before the glowing fox construct crashed into it giving him a closer look at the child causing him so much trouble. "One way or another you will be joining my Corps child. You can't escape that fate after I've seen the amount of damage you could do to those around you with more training and skills." Sinestro stared into the half destroyed beetle visor watching as a hundred different thoughts that flashed through the child's mind not knowing Asura could communicate with the scarab.

 _"Asura Uzumaki. This unit registers you are not able to fight at full capacity. Suggested tactic is to allow synchronization with this unit and the Power Rings AI."_ Asura couldn't hear what his scarab was trying to say as his construct lashed out at the barrier his eyes gaining a crimson hue watching Sinestro raising the barely conscious form of Roshi into the air between them.

"Watch closely child as one of your friends dies right in front of your eyes with you only inches away unable to stop it." Sinestro never averted his gaze from Asura watching the barrier around him slowly falling apart with each blow but kept going knowing he had enough time to push the right buttons.

"Don't you fucking dare or I'll rip you apart!" The barrier breaks only a second to late causing Asura's eyes to turn completely crimson seeing the small hole blown through the spot juts below where Roshi's heart was. _"Asura Uzumaki. This unit registers you are not able to fight at full capacity. We repeat the suggested tactic for you to temporarily synchronize with this unit and the Power Rings AI."_ "Do it!" With those two words any emotion at all faded from his eyes even if the crimson never left as the scarab's armour quickly pulled itself together bulking out slightly gaining the added mass needed to take on someone of Sinestro's level.

Retracting a pair of scythe blades Asura slammed into Sinestro the boosters on his back sending the both of them crashing into the nearby forest while Querl and Isaribi raced to the downed form of Roshi who was lying motionless on the ground. "Roshi come on Roshi hang in there." Querl was using his limited medical knowledge to stabilize Roshi's pulse and stop the bleeding while Isaribi erected a dome of water around them as he worked. "Roshi? Roshi?" The Mother Box in his hands was doing what it could but even Querl could see it wasn't working when Roshi's eyes started closing. "No, don't close your eyes Roshi just hang on until we can get you through the Boom-Tube." As soon as Querl finished speaking a portal opened up behind them with a loud crack while Tora, Sora, and Kimimaro fought their way through the squad of Yellow Lanterns.

The dying Jinchuriki used what little strength he had to grasp Querl's hand stopping the young teen when he made to move him through the portal already knowing his time was up. "Don't let Asura add me to the weight his soul already carries child. Promise me you won't let him blame himself for my death." Large yellow blast of energy and constructs could be seen coming from the nearby forest along with most of the larger trees crashing to the ground from the impacts Asura and Sinestro's fighting caused.

"He won't have to if you'll just come with us." Isaribi said her voice straining as she fought to keep the dome of water together. Suddenly another loud crashing sound was heard when the broken form of Asura came flying through the trees gasping for every breath as he forced his body to keep moving. Han was by his side almost instantly helping Asura back to his feet while staring down Arkillo who was already ready for another fight. Racing out to help them when Han got close enough Querl quickly took Asura's other arm holding back a wince seeing the damaged scarab armour trying to pull itself back together and the caved in visor revealing most of his face.

"Impressive child your still able to stand after everything I've done to you." The pain in Sinestro's voice drew the attention of the remaining Yellow Lanterns when he walked out of the forest his broken right arm held in place by a construct to keep it from moving around. "All these years you've had to master your ring you instead spent dreaming of Earth and other planets to visit." A loud crack was heard seconds before a portal opened up behind Sinestro and his men. "This little team of yours holds such hatred for your world wishing nothing more than to grind this planet into dust yet you hold yourself and them back wanting to be a hero of all things."

Looking around only to see a fraction of the squad he brought with him still alive Sinestro looked slightly impressed. "When I came here to retrieve what was stolen from me seven years ago I wasn't expecting much since you haven't even left your home world yet but you proved me wrong child. A human still in his teens and his team of children were able to do this much damage to my Corps only proves Fear is a powerful weapon even if you only use your own fears Asura." Taking a single step closer Sinestro held out his left hand. "I've seen your past as we fought child and know better than anyone else the need for vengeance against those who think themselves above their station. Join my Corps Asura and you could find a greatness above anything Earth could ever offer you and so much more."

Glaring at the Yellow Lanterns Querl could list the dozens of reasons Sinestro was a monster and those were just from his time line. But as he held the broken body of Asura who was barely clinging to his consciousness none of them mattered. Not the lives he destroyed, the hopes and dreams he crushed are even the freedom he has taken away. None of it mattered in Querl's mind except for the burning hatred he felt for the man who fought and defeated Asura at his strongest only to now hold out his hand offering him the world as long as they joined his ranks. **'He won't get you Asura. He won't corrupt you after everything you did to make us happy.'** Placing the Mother Box in Asura's hand he was about to stand up when a small metal object landed on the ground between the two groups.

"Open a portal now!" Kurama yelled seconds before everything around them lit up in a bright flash of light.

42-42-564

 _ **[Fawcett City, July 04, 2009]**_

Querl sighed as he gazed out over the city from the balcony his mind still playing over ever detail of their fight up until Kurama appeared. The large skyscraper was the American branch of Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals that Kurama built for his son over the last six years using bits and pieces of knowledge he was able to copy from Querl's mind. Some of his thoughts were telling him everything Kurama did was messing with this dimensions time line more and more altering things that were supposed to happen or just erasing future events but he wouldn't worry about any of that right now. It was hs fault really because even though Querl already had a couple of guesses that Kurama would pull something like this he honestly didn't think he'd do anything with the data and couldn't find it in him to get angry at Asura's father for any ramifications that might happen.

Feeling a cold breeze brush against his skin Querl made his way inside closing the balcony doors behind him. Nearing the large King sized bed he couldn't help the guilty look that flashed across his eyes seeing Asura still sleeping from the fight with Sinestro that happened days ago his right leg in a cast and covered in bandages. It hurt him knowing he only just gave Asura a chance even though he knew about the red heads crush on him for months now hoping he'd get over it and find someone else. It didn't happen though and Asura kept smiling as he bugged and pouted. He never let the smile leave his face no matter what happened and somehow without realizing it captured Querl's heart without knowing it even after they finally shared their first kiss.

Slipping under the covers beside Asura Querl let his slender fingers brush through the sleeping red head's hair hoping he could make it up to Asura for not giving him a chance sooner than now. **'I never realized you were the reason I kept going instead of falling back into depression.'**

"Hmmm, B." Asura's eyes tiredly fluttered open showing how much he was still recovering from his injuries.

"I love you." Querl finally spoke those three little words he only ever said to one other person and his heart-felt like a weight was lifted from him. Querl didn't feel like he betrayed Lyle even if they were broken up or any of the guilt he thought would be there after finally admitting he was in love with Asura and it only made the warmth in his chest all the more stronger.

"Hmmm." Turning his head slightly to look at Querl blue eyes met pale green before his lips brushed against the tired red heads. It was oddly comforting knowing even if he still missed his old life he still had Asura along with everyone else to help fill the hole in his heart.

"Just sleep for now beetle. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Still playing with Asura's hair Querl watches the young hero's eyes close falling back to sleep knowing things would change soon. But for the better or worse they'd be ready for the coming storm when Earth learns about their newest heroes.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Wow little to nothing on my last chapter so I really hope I didn't screw something up to lose you readers. I'm just slightly worried since I normally get around three reviews a chapter so if I screwed something up let me know please so I can fix it.**_

 _ **Hope your liking the story so far and I really hope this chapter turns out okay since it's the longest attempt I've made at a long fight scene.**_

 _ **I had to have Asura losing to Sinestro getting completely destroying in their fight and Roshi dying for future events. Roshi's death will be one of the triggers for why they have go back during the time skip because of what happens when a Jinchuriki dies.**_

 _ **The next chapter will evolve a time skip and a few other things that'll reveal some of the things Kurama has been doing on Earth without Asura to keep him from going overboard. Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals is just one of a few things he has done to set everything up for them while a few others were just for fun to see people's reactions.**_

 _ **Response -**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**{words - 4659}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Jumps up hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 3

 _ **[Fawcett City, June 29, 2010]**_

"SHAZAM!" A few seconds after a strange bolt of lightning struck down in a darkened alley the small form of a young teen slipped out glad to finally be back near his stomping grounds after everything that happened earlier today. He was around four-nine with grim covered black hair with light blue eyes that held a fire behind them wearing clothes that were ripped and torn in more places than he could count. The teen was also missing his right shoe and looked like he needed a good meal or three but he still held a gentle soul no matter what the world threw at him.

His name was Billy Batson a teenager that was beaten, abused and neglected after losing his parents when he was younger and Uncle Dudley six years ago after the car crash. Billy was granted the power to go blow for blow with some of the strongest metas five years ago when the teen ran into the Wizard while adjusting to his new life on the streets. He was also the youngest member inducted into the Justice League at age twelve and was also being expelled after his real age along with his full name were exposed to every hero at the emergency meeting held only a few hours ago. **'Not like it mattered when all I'm good for is monitor duty or crowd control when they don't want me in the way.'** It wasn't that hard to figure out who was on his side when only Batman and the Flash voted for him to stay. Just like it was easy enough to figure out the Man of Steel exposed him when he walked into the room to see almost all of the League against him before the meeting even started. "They never saw past the cape before so why start now just because Superman says so. At least I'm one of the few people who can say they gave the Man of Steel a black eye." Billy muttered under his breath laughing slightly at the reminder of the sucker punch he got in after they voted him out of the Justice League.

Looking around at some of the changes happening to his city the teen was slowly grinning a small grin happy for the people living here. He was thankful because Fawcett City had been killed all those years ago during the recession. Businesses closed almost weekly, families weren't able to pay back the loans they borrowed forcing them onto the streets and dozens of buildings were condemned when the money to keep them maintained vanished. That was one of the few lessons a fourteen year old Billy Batson learned the hard way growing up on the streets after Ebenezer a man claiming to be his uncle tried stealing the money his parents left him.

The teenager wasn't stupid enough to think the man was keeping him around because they were supposedly family after the first couple of minutes spent driving to his new home. It took a few tries to sneak off without getting caught and dragged back to Ebenezer by the police but he endured it all refusing to obey some crazy old man who just wanted his money. Dealing with Ebenezer striking him every time he refused to sign away his inheritance or finish some random chore was painful but after two months of planning Billy was able to vanish into the streets after transferring his parents money into an account only he could touch. Thinking back on it, in a way he really should thank his supposed uncle since it was the last blow that convinced him to run allowing Billy to meet the Wizard who granted him his super powers.

Feeling a slight pain in his stomach thanks to going without food for two days now Billy started walking towards the nearby soup kitchen a few blocks away thankful for Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals bringing Fawcett City back from the dead the way they did. Kurama O. Uzumaki the man who built his company from the ground up and was somehow lucky enough it was driving a few other companies crazy didn't have to build a branch office in America. He didn't even have to set up one of his skyscrapers in Fawcett City since there were other cities the man could have chosen but he did and everyone living here couldn't help but praise Kurama as a saint for his actions.

It didn't stop there though because after the bombing in Serajevo that took the life of a family friend his adopted children came to America with him bringing Asura who poured Kurama's money into helping different charities. With a tired sigh looked up at the night sky for a few seconds before Billy's gaze traveled to the skyscraper erected in the very heart of the city. Seeing the city's symbol for rebirth he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have turned out like if his parents lived.

Billy was brought out of his thoughts when a black Camaro came to a stop a few feet in front of him and a girl a couple of years older than him got out with a blank look on her face. She looked about seventeen with her dark purple streaks running through her brown hair that was cut short and black colored eyes. The older girl had on a light blue hoodie zipped up about half way to show her impressive cleavage along with a necklace that held a strange glowing stone and was paired with tight denim shorts, thick knee-high socks and a pair of brown boots.

"Are you okay Billy Batson?" The older girl asked causing Billy to tense ready to bolt the second she moved a single step closer.

"How do you know my name?" He was looking around to see if anyone was hiding nearby ready to jump him but the older teen only smiled slightly.

"Sorry my codename is Mazu." The now named Mazu said tossing Billy an apple when she heard his stomach growling. "As for your question my boss knows everything about you Captain Marvel. He wants to meet." Seeing Billy's eyes go wide and the way he was close to shouting out Shazam Mazu quickly raised her hands to show she wasn't here for a fight. "Please just meet with him and will help you deal with your Ebenezer problem."

It was a few tense seconds where they did nothing but stare each other down. Billy desperately searching for any signs this wasn't some kind of trap before nodding slightly still double checking his surroundings before walking towards her. "As long as we're just talking." After saying his piece Billy got into the passenger seat letting Mazu take him to whoever her boss was.

"We know all about you and have been watching you along with a few other metas from the shadows for a few months now. I'm with a small organization called the Outsiders, heard of it?" Billy remembered members of the Justice League talking about someone dealing with most of the crimes they couldn't get to in time before they fired him. A few didn't know what to think about the person or group dealing with their crimes while the original seven were having almost weekly meetings trying to find any clues they could about them.

"You're with the people who dealt with the mass breakout at Stryker's Island a few weeks ago when Superman was off world." When she nodded Billy recalled only Batman didn't seem surprised to find a good majority of the prisoners already back behind bars by the time the response team arrived. It was a quick twenty-minute ride where they sat in silence until Mazu turned down an alley parking beside a row of dumpsters.

"This is where one of our doors are located." Mazu explained seeing Billy's guarded stance. Walking over to the tagging of a smirking fox on a nearby wall she pressed her hand on a darker brick inches above it causing the paintings eyes to glow crimson seconds before a sealing formula covered the ground around them. And before Billy could utter a single word or move out-of-the-way they vanished in a burst of crimson light.

42-42-564

 _ **[?, June 29, 2010]**_

"Welcome to our base." Looking around when he was able to regain his bearings Billy saw they were in a simple room with two doors on either side of him. "I can't tell you our exact location in case you don't agree with my boss's offer but we are secure against most intruders that might come looking." As they left the room through the western door he noticed the strange carvings from before covering almost every inch of the walls around them.

"Right now we're on the third floor of the den above the training rooms, archives and generator room but below the main living areas." Billy heard everything she could explain to him but his eyes kept peeking into a few of the nearby rooms they passed catching glimpses of an infirmary, a few rooms marked storage or evidence but for everything he saw the place still felt homey for some reason. Entering the elevator at the end of the hall Mazu pressed the button for the second floor when two figures slipped in through the doors seconds before it closed.

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" Mazu asked with a small twitch of her lip while Billy looked over the two pre-teens that were sharing matching looks of worry.

"It was an accident, right Kansho?" The one on the left spoke up pulling back his hood to look up at Mazu. From what he could see the pre-teen had short cut blond hair with green streaks with his eyes hidden behind a black domino mask that had a worried look to them when a loud thud came from the floor below them. Looking at his cloths Billy could see he was wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt with a hood underneath a grey vest paired with grey pants and running shoes.

"Bakuya is right we were just about to meet up with Orange Beetle and Brainy when I ran into Fenris on accident as she was stepping out of her ice mirror." The one known as Kansho copied Bakuya's actions pulling back his own hood showing he had purple hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. If Kansho hadn't of pulled his hood down Billy would have thought they were twins since he had on grey domino mask hiding his eyes and was wearing a black version of Bakuya's clothes.

"I'll talk with her later boys." With her right hand Mazu gestured to Billy who was leaning against the side of the elevator looking completely lost. "This is Billy one of the heroes big boss wanted me to extend our help to." As soon as those words left her mouth Billy had both of them shaking his hands at the same time giving off matching smiles.

"Hey there! How you doing!?" Kansho asked trying to be polite after seeing the way he looked. "Are you really one of the new Outsiders grandfather was thinking of recruiting!?"

"Don't be stupid it was probably Brainy who found all of them and gramps is just taking the credit again to make himself look omnipotent like Batman." Bakuya cut in. "It's good we might be getting a few new people so Fenris can have somebody else to spar with during her down time besides us." Billy didn't have a clue what was going on and didn't have much time to think about things when the elevator doors slid open.

"Come on Billy let's go see gramps before dinner then we can give you a tour of the place!" Grabbing his hands the pair drug Billy down the hall towards the conference room where they knew Kurama was doing his daily stack of paperwork. Billy stumbled forward and tripped a few times as they passed a few more rooms but neither one of them bothered slowing down.

"Right now we're on the second floor where the recreational pool, kitchens, and a few other rooms we just turned into lounging areas are located." Mazu explained walking a few steps behind them pointing a few things out to Billy while he was being drug around. "The garden over there connects to the upper floor where the living quarters, Brainy's personal labs, and the library are." Calling it simply a garden was insulting to the gardener when Billy saw the world's largest sakura tree shading a red-head who was using a green-skinned meta's lap as a pillow. That along with all the strange and exotic looking plants were all he was able to see before they arrived at the doors leading to the conference room.

"We can't go inside with you." Bakuya bluntly pointed out to Billy when he glanced back at them wondering why they stopped dragging him so suddenly.

"Grandfather only wants the person he's giving the offer to in the room so they could make up their mind without anyone pressuring them." Kansho added still smiling before the pair shoved Billy through the doors letting the hero come face to face with the billionaire Kurama O. Uzumaki taking a lighter to a stack of paper. A man most of the poor working class viewed as a blessed saint of the people more than most heroes because of his company's achievements over the last five years was currently laughing like a super villain while standing over the burning stacks of paper.

He invented new forms of environment friendly energy and medicine that helped save more lives each day making him a saint in the eyes of the people even if the high-class despised ever breath Kurama took. Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals were even branching off into almost every field of research in applied science, biomedical, medical, aerospace and a dozen more subjects bringing new inventions out almost every month making him more enemies when his company bought an airline LexCorp was days away from acquiring through their attempted hostile takeover.

Kurama was a man on everyone's lips whether good or bad since the world only knew the bare minimum about him or any of his children leaving Billy shocked to find out he sponsored a team of superheroes. "I'm glad you accepted the offer to talk with me Billy." With a snap of his fingers that echoed throughout the conference room the world around them shattered like glass causing Billy to tense slightly. It was only an instant before everything pieced itself back together but Billy found himself almost in tears standing in his old home after so many years spent living on the streets.

"M-mom, dad?" Billy took a single hesitant step forward seeing the ghost like forms of his parents who were smiling at him from across the room. A deep chuckle forced Billy to look away from his parents towards Kurama who was sitting on the nearby couch. "W-what, who are you?

"An Old God child wanting to help my children out, nothing more than that." Looking around the living room they were in Kurama had a soft gaze in his demonic looking eyes with each picture he saw hanging on the wall. "Just like my kit you only dream of simple things. I could deal with your problems and try finding a way to bring the human Dudley out of his coma."

Billy was crying now when the world around them shattered again because this time they were in the hospital room where Dudley was hooked up to the different machines keeping him alive since the crash all those years ago. "Your uncle was a kind man who tried his best to raise you right. Working double sometimes triple shifts to keep you in school and happy like your parents would have wanted. Never once asking about your inheritance even when money was tight and the bills were pilling up." Billy tried reaching out for Dudley's hand only to slip through the illusion like water. "He didn't deserve what happened to him and I can help bring your uncle back to you child." Kurama rested his right hand on Billy's shoulder watching the emotions flashing through the teen's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Billy's voice was barely a whisper when he turned to look up at the Old God that was offering the one thing he longed for more almost as badly as his parents.

"The League doesn't want you anymore since you're a child fighting in a man's body but my children do Billy." Kurama held out his free hand when he made an offer that would change things for years to come. "If you still want to do the right thing and help people join my children. Take my name and protect the world with a clan at your back whenever you need us there."

 **'Today's new friend is tomorrow's family.'** It was something Uncle Dudley always told him when Billy didn't want to go to school because of the bullies teasing him. Slowly reaching his hand out Billy stared into the crimson eyes of an Old God not knowing how to respond when given such an offer.

42-42-564

Outside in the gardens Asura yawned stretching slight but made no move to get up feeling Querl playing with his hair. "I've almost located the hacker that tried getting into our servers a couple of days ago but they're pretty good at hiding from me."

"This is our break time B don't make me lock you out of your labs again." Asura mumbled glancing up at Querl to see the faint blush adorning his cheeks over forgetting their little rule. No talking about work or training while they were relaxing. Right now between school, being a hero and everything else that was happening they would take moments like these whenever they could. Besides Querl only complained a few times when Asura drug him out of one of the labs Kurama put together for him. Just like Asura only sulked for a few seconds when Querl forced him away from the training room.

"Brainy!" Their moment was over now when they heard Inari yelling for them. Seeing him sprinting their way dressed in the black version of Green Arrow's gear with his hood down Asura groaned not wanting to get up yet. "Asura you need to see this!" Following behind him was Haku wearing a set of Anbu armour reinforced with better metals and her wolf mask firmly in place. Haku's fingers ghosted over Kubikiribocho's handle just to reassure herself it was still there before tossing Querl the tablet she had with her.

 _'And in stunning news earlier today the super villain known as Poison Ivy who vanished three years ago was granted a full pardon by the President when new evidence came to light concerning her case. The shocking evidence confirmed that during her stay before and after the Joker's take over of Arkham that numerous attacks were made on the female inmates along with a few members of the staff.'_ A small screen appeared in the corner showed them live footage of a small group of men being lead into Gotham's police station wearing handcuffs. _'As you can see these men were responsible for numerous crimes ranging from withholding needed medication to leaving a few lesser inmates to starve if they did even the slightest thing to upset them. The super villain Poison Ivy however was left to die in her cell from the Titan formula injected into her system by the Joker on the grounds that they couldn't punish the clown or his accomplices at the time.'_

"All that plus your father making a few charitable donations to his re-election campaign helped push my pardon through." Looking up they all saw a cured Pamela Lillian Isley walking gracefully across the garden a peaceful smile on her face seeing the way they looked at her. They were all her children now, her orphans just looking for a family, never looking at Pamela like she was a monster that belonged caged with Gotham's other animals.

The younger ones looked up to her as their mother even if Inari still wouldn't admit it openly. Asura embraced Pamela without any hesitation when she got along with Katsuyu and the rest of the slug clan after a long debate over the different types of medical plants they could use in the infirmary. Querl kept an eye on her from time to time but she didn't mind since even he was slowly coming around to her being here. "I can just imagine the looks on a few people back in Gotham when the hear I'm out of the game for good." When Yukimaru and Ranmaru came running from the nearby hallway to give her of all people a hug Pamela couldn't help but smile before giving them the good news. "Your father has a mission coming up soon to investigate a group from Cadmus after their repeated attempts to force his company to help them with some type of project they're running."

42-42-564

 _ **[Washington, D.C., July 04, 2010]**_

Another loud explosion rocked Cadmus as dozens of Genomorphs rushed to the nearby blast door looking ready for war. "Someone tell me whats happening out there!" Desmond yelled trying not to let the fear in his voice show seeing the doors ment to hold back Project Kr bending under the intruders blows.

 **'What is going on that has them so worried?'** Robin thought from their hiding spot briefly glancing over towards Aqualad and Kid Flash who were with him when the alarms went off seconds ago. The metal of the blast doors caved in slightly from another powerful blow. They exchanged hopeful glances thinking it might be a member of the Justice League coming to help them only to throw that thought out the window when a pair of dark red armoured hands pried apart the metal doors like they were paper. **'Fuck.'** That was the only thought running through their minds seeing the armored giant of a man stepping through what used to be a blast door with a large crimson glowing cat a few steps behind him.

"Is this it?" His voice was low from what they could guess was misuse but none of that mattered when a G-Troll attacked him only to pause when the blow barely turned his head to the side. "Move." With that single word he back-handed the Genomorph sending it crashing through multiple walls with little effort. **'I almost feel embarrassed doing this even if the kids needed a distraction.'** Atlas thought wondering when he went from playing teacher to meat shield.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope everyone likes the story so far.**_

 _ **I like the name Outsiders so I ran with it and they set up points in certain areas to jump to where they're needed. They just have to find the grinning fox to find their way home.**_

 _ **I really tried to explain a few things so I really hope I got it right but here's a few short notes in case I missed anything or it wasn't added to this chapter. 1-Kurama has been on Earth and visiting other worlds for five years just screwing with people or stealing things. 2-He started his own company from the ground up using his powers and the knowledge stolen from Brainy. 3-Asura wanted a mother so he picked Pamela after seeing the damage she could do and the way she acts around children. She's cured for now so Poison Ivy won't be joining In-Justice but like I said in chapter seven a few of the villans from their home planet are showing up along with the Sinestro Corps. You'll get the full details of their contract when Batman goes black ops on anything and everything carrying an O. 4-Batman has them on his radar for a while now but didn't bother telling anyone else because he knew how a few members would react when faced with some of the Outsider's members. 5-The next chapter is where both teams meet and Brainy learns this dimension's Man of Steel is nothing like the Boy Scout back home.**_

 _ **Here is a list of their ages and powers so you'll have a clue what I'm thinking. The O in their names is just Kurama's way of staking his claim on them while not changing their names around. I used the voice actor's last name for a few that didn't have names so please let me know if they're misspelled but the three youngest got Uzumaki since Kurama had to adopt them instead of just making them his wards.**_

 _ **Asura O. Uzumaki {Orange Beetle} age 16 [You already know his powers and I can see him rotating between who he teams up with.]**_

 _ **Querl O. Dox {Brainiac 5} age 16 [Same with Brainy you already know everything he can do.]**_

 _ **Yukimaru O. Uzumaki {Kansho} age 11 [I gave the both of them their names and suits based off their powers. With Yukimaru having Isobu inside of him and the fog the Biju can use his powers can play off Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai.]**_

 _ **Ranmaru O. Uzumaki {Bakuya} age 11 [Same reasoning but only with him being a more close range fighter since he has the Kiba Blades.]**_

 _ **Inari O. Uzumaki {Black Arrow} age 12 [He used a crossbow during the bridge scene and I had the thought of him keeping with the theme using a bow that belonged to his dead step-father who taught him how to shoot. He still has the Sharingan Rinnegan combo going but that's for later fights when a bow just won't cut it and Inari needs to break out his ace in the hole. Kind of like Itachi who doesn't rely only on his Sharingan.]**_

 _ **Kimimaro O. Kaguya {Renegade} age 17 [You know his powers but this is here to let my readers know he'll be pulling a Wolverine showing up whenever they call the team together. Most of the time however he'll be spending it trying to purge the trash from the world before he succumbs to his illness.]**_

 _ **Sora O. Nemoto {Blue Lantern} age 15**_

 _ **Haku O. Momochi {Fenris} age 16 [Cryokinesis, Anbu/Hunter training, and first aid skills.]**_

 _ **Isaribi O. Aida {Mazu} age 17 [Aquakinesis, limited shape changing when submerged in water to pass herself off as an Atlantean.]**_

 _ **Tora {Red Lantern}**_

 _ **Han Yasumoto {Atlas} age 48 [Super Strength along with the powers being a Jinchuriki grant. He's built like a tank has a Biju to fix any lasting damage and provide the power for everything needed so he'll get used like a tank. Han won't be doing much except training the younger heroes right now but his true role will come up later.]**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**{words - 5365}**_

Chapter 10

 _ **[Washington, D.C., July 04, 2010]**_

Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Wally West, and Kaldur'ahm otherwise known as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad raced down the halls of Cadmus trying thier best to find a way out while the unknown giant kept the Genomorphs busy. "What in the hell was that guy back there and did you see the glowing cat that spewed plasma everywhere!?" Kid Flash yelled trying not to freak out after seeing the way the two monsters back there fought.

"I don't know." Robin admitted his fingers rapidly typing away on the hologlove as they ran through a set of elevator doors he hacked open long enough for the three of them to slip through. "B has files on every known hero, anti-hero, and villain the Justice League has ever come across and there's nothing on the red giant or the glowing cat keeping Cadmus busy for us."

"Whoever the pair are they only seem to be beating the enemy before discarding them to the side when they fall. Even if their methods are questionable as are the reason behind them being here they so far haven't killed anyone." Aqualad added having seen a little of the fight since he was taking up the rear guarding their backs in case any of the Genomorphs snuck up on them while they ran towards the elevator. "They don't seem to want anything and didn't even try breaking through Cadmus's ranks even with the red giant's super strength giving them the clear advantage."

"So they must be th-." Robin trailed off unable to hide the shock on his face when the elevator's doors opened with a small ping letting them see the long hallway ahead of them lined with dozens of Genomorphs either to broken to move or unconscious from whatever went through them. "They're only a distraction to keep Cadmus occupied while a separate team sneaks in to steal whatever they were sent here for."

Finally calming down enough to look around and think Kid Flash saw they where on the fifty-fourth floor causing him to snap at Robin. "Dude what the hell! Out is up and we can't handle the big guy on the twenty-sixth if he gets tired of knocking the Genomorphs around and decides to find whatever it is the rest of his team were looking for himself!" He was almost ready to scream with everything that happened today of all days. **'Today was supposed to be "The Day" for us but now it's just one of the worst days I've ever had.'**

"I agree this is getting to out of hand for just the three of us to handle alone. We need to contact the League for support before they notice we're down here." Aqualad seemed hesitant to admit they needed their mentor's help but even he knew the three of them were no match for the being with super strength or the unknown members that are already ahead of them.

"Excuse me?" Robin raised an eyebrow slightly wondering if he heard them right. "Guys we're already here and if we call for back-up now will never be seen as anything more than sidekicks that need to be babied all the time." Seeing the unsure look in Aqualad's eyes at facing an unknown group Robin pressed on. "We won't fight them guys. We'll watch them from a distance gathering data for the League before leaving but we need to hurry." Without even giving them enough time to respond Robin took off down the hallway forcing the other two to follow after him as they traced the trail of broken Genomorphs to a source.

Down at the end of the trail the three sidekicks were following Brainy who was wearing a set of highly advanced armour shaped to model his old battle form could fell a migraine coming on as he stared at the comatose form of Project Kr. "So this was the project Cadmus was trying to force Big Boss to help them finish?" Fenris asked helping Brainy hack through the mountain of information to erase any trace that their teams were even in the area.

"It appears so." Brainy replied his voice coming out muffled by the helmet's systems. **'It couldn't just be something simple like a doomsday threat or some crazy scientist trying to take over the world but it's not.'** He thought wondering why it had to be clones and bio weapons of all things they had to discover when they were just looking into the top floors of Cadmus only an hour ago. "It seems unlike his older more unstable brother Superboy here was force grown in under sixteen weeks from DNA acquired from Superman after the Leagues last fight with..." **'And there's the point where my migraine only gets worse.** **Only a few beings could ever hurt Clark enough to make him bleed so the League should have seen this coming and if they don't then Batman should at least have a few dozen scenarios where something like this might happen.'** Seeing the name of this dimensions Brainiac appearing on the screen Brainy should have been more annoyed knowing this would destroy any trust they hoped to form with the Justice League after today but he wasn't. It was hard at first as he watched from the sidelines his mind finding every little flaw in the way this dimension's time line played out staying the same in some areas will being completely different in others. It was even harder seeing this dimension's Superman and knowing it wasn't the Clark from his own dimension but Brainy moved past it. He grieved months ago for the friends he'll never see again, the fact only most of Japan would ever see past more than his heritage, the idea that the counterpart of the man he once fought side by side with would give him the same untrusting cold gaze as the rest of the world and moved on with the House of O helping every step of the way.

"Alpha this is Beta reporting in." Hearing Blue Lantern's voice coming through the comm built into his helmet brought Brainy out of his darker thoughts forcing him to remember they were on the job. "The fires burning up top are dealt with finally and the few civilians we found still trapped inside the building were rescued." Hearing some noise in the background that sounded like reporters asking questions Brainy waited a few seconds while typing in the codes to release Superboy since his pod couldn't be moved like the other two projects were. "The younger members had fun showing off for the news teams recording us saving people and Mazu has everything handled for now but it would be better for the team if our leaders were present during the big deb-." A loud crashing sound forced him to raise a shield seconds before the doors from the pod slammed into Brainy causing him to skid back because Superboy woke up angry instead of grateful like they hoped.

"Fenris!" He cried out panic stricken seeing Superboy slamming his teammate into the wall with enough force to dent it. "Stand down Superboy." Brainy already had most of his weapons trained on the clone knowing what kind of damage an angry Kryptonian can do until Fenris raised her hand slightly telling him to let her handle it.

"It's fine Brainy." Fenris tells him never breaking eye contact with Superboy who looked more confused then angry. Her eyes shifted turning a glowing light blue and they just stare into each others eyes for a few seconds until Fenris found what she was looking for. "Kill me if you want Superboy." Just her saying that causes the clone's eyes to go wide finally realizing what he was doing and what the G-Gnome were about to order him to do. "But do it because you want to not because your told to." Hearing the sound of something flash freezing Brainy takes a quick look at the three G-Gnome's that were sealed inside the pod with Superboy to find them frozen solid.

Feeling the hand wrapped around her throat loosen slightly Fenris pulls a small canister from her belt as she leaned forward whispering something into Superboy's ear that caused the clones eyes to go wide. The slight muffle hiding her voice fades away for just those few seconds and Superboy can hear the soft tone the masked female spoke with before the knockout gas went off right in his face dropping the clone.

Watching Superboy drop from the knockout gas designed by Kurama's R&D division the both of them turned when they heard the blast doors behind them opening to find the team's leader Orange Beetle and Renegade dragging the unconscious forms of the three sidekicks with them. "We found the three of them out in the hallway trying to listen in on you through the security cameras Robin hacked." Orange Beetle explained feeling the annoyed glare Brainy was giving him through all the armour.

"And you knocked them out because?" Brainy asked in a tone that promised punishment if he didn't hear a good enough reason in the next few seconds.

Yep Brainy was definitely annoyed if he was using that tone of voice with him so Orange Beetle rapidly explained. "We didn't know if they were clones or not from Project Sidekick like the one armed guy we found so I had Renegade knock them out before they even knew what was happening."

Brainy just sighed choosing to ignore the chaos that was their first big mission and instead walked over to Superboy throwing him over his shoulder. "Lets just get to the surface then will decide what to do with the three of them." After saying that he sent out the all clear sign telling Omega to pull out since they found a lot more than some random super villain trying to force Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals into helping them take over the world.

42-42-564

Around twenty minutes passed before Robin groaned trying to remember why he was unconscious while shouting could be heard from somewhere nearby. "Their just children Superman you can't possible hold them responsible for another's actions." Hawkwoman voice held a bit of steel behind it making Robin wonder if they were the ones in trouble.

"But he's a Brainiac and their leader is a Yellow Lantern!" Hearing that had his eyes snapping open as he set up remembering what the three of them stumbled across before they got hit by something from behind. Looking around he saw they were on a large roof of a building close to Cadmus with most of the Justice League nearby looking slightly tense arguing about the Superman and Brainiac clones the three of them stumbled across.

"We can hear you talking about us Man of Steel and their names are Orange Beetle and Brainy." Most of the League tensed even more when they heard the deep unused voice of the red giant from before but Robin wasn't since he saw Batman over near the group talking with their scarab covered leader.

Seeing Aqualad and Kid Flash were okay he made his way over towards his mentor while taking in everything about the new group. Finally getting a good look at the red giant from before Robin could tell he was massive easily the tallest person on the roof and with the red armour covering his body they could only guess what his true powers might be. **'At least three kids that look younger than me, the giant, a hooded girl, three flavors of Lanterns, mysterious teen watching everything around them and a Brainiac all working together on one team.'** Robin thought noting the subtle shift of the young archer's hands and the way the Blue Lantern hung near the back of their group next to the giant looking ready to pull up a barrier if they needed a quick escape.

"Atlas is only our trainer nothing more. I only asked him to provide a distraction since we needed somebody strong enough to keep an eye on my cat in case something happens." Orange Beetle explained causing the savage cat that tore through the Genomorphs to purr while nuzzling against his neck like it didn't just rip through anything that stood in it's way in Cadmus not even thirty minutes ago.

Batman spared Robin a quick glance that spoke words before returning his attention to the group he's been monitoring for some time now. "What were your plans regarding Superboy?" They already explained they were just following a lead the man known as Big Boss gave them and didn't plan on discovering a secret bio weapons facility so Batman would cut them about as much slack as the Flash or anybody else that he could tolerate. He was only slightly thankful that the Green Lanterns were off world on a mission since he didn't need the situation with the Outsiders going nuclear on him before counter measures could be put into place.

Hearing that Robin searched the roof finding the two clones near the back of their little group talking about something in hushed whispers along with the wolf masked girl leaning against the wall nearby. The scowl on Superboy's face and the glare he was sending Superman said a lot since even he could hear some of the less than unfriendly things the Man of Steel was saying about this whole mess. "Nothing really since we didn't plan on finding anything besides a C maybe B lister super villain when we followed the lead here but he'll have a place with the Outsiders if he wants it." The offer was tempting as Superboy watched Superman along with a few others fly off with the broken form of the monster that used to be Mark Desmond but another offer was added when Aqualad spoke out against his King.

The screen pauses there before zooming out showing a darkened room with several static covered screens watching the images recorded for them. "As you can see I brought this to your attention to show the newest group on the board." The screen to the right of the middle informed them as holographic images of the Outsiders appeared in the middle of the room.

"Did you know about them?" The middle screen asked the one farthest to the right of him.

"Yes. I've fought against their leader before and they seemed to have only gotten stronger since the last time we met." He admitted with a smirk nobody but him could see after watching the level of distrust the Justice League had for them.

"And you didn't inform us about them because?" The screen opposite him asked her voice only slightly muffled but easy to recognize.

"Because when I joined you they weren't yet public knowledge in America like they will be after today when they saved the facade you called Cadmus from burning down while the young heroes ignored the civilians in danger for personal glory." The smirk on his face only grew thinking about the reactions of the Green Lanterns when they come home to find one of his Corps playing a hero. "And we don't need to do anything about them since the Justice League will do it for us."

"You plan to turn them on each other." The computerized voice of the screen to the right of the middle stated.

The images in the middle of the room shifted to the untrusting gaze Superman and a few other members of the League shot the Outsiders before taking Blockbuster into custody. "Right there is how it starts. The fever, the rage that turns good men cruel if only to survive. That is why we won't have to lift a finger against them because the Man of Steel is doing all the work for us just by simply not trusting them."

"Will keep an eye on them for now but your plan holds some merit behind it." With that said the meeting was ended leaving only two screens still on illuminating the darkness of the room.

"Are we alone?" The screen changed showing the Yellow Lanterns symbol.

"We are." He answered replacing the static hiding him with his own symbol. The symbol of one of the few beings ever to make the Man of Steel bleed. It was the symbol of Brainiac.

"I told you that the Outsiders would catch your interest. Are you still interested in my plan after everything I've shown you?" They couldn't see each other but he knew the others eyes were on the Brainiac playing hero with the Outsiders.

"If it hasn't changed then yes. I will allow the Light to use me for now to further their own agenda. Then when they fall we will strike using the beast you acquired as the tip of our spear."

"As long as I get what remains of the Outsiders that survive, the Earth is yours to do with as you please but we need the Light to soften them up first or they'll join with the Justice League for survival."

"And if they fail before our forces are ready to strike?"

"Then the Earth will have a war that will leave nothing for either side to profit from." With that cryptic response he started planning out how to get the Man of Steel to face off against the demon lord of Taisho that was playing human.

42-42-564

 _ **[Watchtower, D.C., July 05, 2010]**_

"We didn't you tell us about them before now?" Superman asked finally somewhat calm after seeing child versions of two of their worst villains and his own clone.

"Because of the reaction I knew most of you would have when the Outsiders finally went public outside of Japan." Batman admitted coldly without even batting an eye pulling up the few files he had on the group. The first set of images showed the three youngest members of the Outsiders doing different things from helping out the police to stopping muggers. "The pair known as Kansho and Bakuya are metas with powers that play off of each other since both of them use a form of illusions and tricks when fighting. Then there's Black Arrow." Green Arrow perked up at the mention of the young archer. "Unknown if he's a meta or not but his accuracy along with the tech behind the bow in his hand has his longest recorded shot at around 2.5 kilometres." The video the League watched had Green Arrow whistle at the skill seeing the kid make a shot from that far away to take out a stolen helicopter from across the city. "So he wasn't kidding when he made that threat against you for insulting their leader Superman. He can make a shot like that if you're found looking around Japan for them."

The next set of images were of Fenris and Mazu freezing part of a bay when a nearby tanker started leaking oil into the water. "The two females of the team are reported to have control over ice and water with unconfirmed rumors painting Mazu as an Atlantean." Aquaman took in everything about Mazu watching her separate the contaminated water into a secure area so Fenris could freeze it. "A few gossips told reporters that she grew scales and fins after diving into the water to save a man from drowning but for now it hasn't been confirmed or denied."

Next were the Blue and Red Lanterns but Batman didn't have much on them outside the fact they could pull off the same things as a Green Lantern but that would change soon enough. Then came Atlas the giant of a man towering over their tallest members. "I have little to nothing on this man outside of what Orange Beetle told me today that he helped them train their skills." After that Renegade's image appeared causing a few of the heroes to take a step back from the cold glare the teen had. The teen's tattered looking uniform resembled the one Fenris wore but was dark red with a skull shaped mask. The only thing Batman couldn't figure out yet was why his had little to no armour. "I've picked up a few rumors about this one codenamed Renegade but most of them are nothing but fabrications since no one has been able to see what powers he does have."

Then came the last set of images showed the Outsiders leader Orange Beetle with his arm around a humanoid looking Brainiac's waist when they made a press conference a few weeks ago to the public. "Before any of you even ask yes they admitted to dating so drop any questions that aren't relevant to the case at hand." The glare that went with it shut up a few people who were curious. "We all know their skills if they're anything like the originals but this was done before any of them set foot off of Japanese soil where they informed the local media that the Outsiders have no connection with us in any way shape or form. Since then their government has been playing up the fact that they finally have a team of heroes to call on instead of waiting for us to respond when a crisis hits their shores."

With a small flicker the images were replaced with a video of Kurama O. Uzumaki giving the Outsiders his full support when asked about his thoughts on the newest group of heroes. "With the PR campaign Uzumaki ran for them the Outsiders have most of Japan backing the young heroes even with a Brainiac on their team. So we can't just demand anything from them are we will be painted as the bad guys until they do something questionable." Batman finished his eyes sweeping across the room before landing on his old friend with a warning gesture.

He had more information than this a lot more but the situation with the Outsiders was delicate at best right now after Superman lost his temper at Cadmus. They were just lucky Superboy chose them over the Outsiders since he still wanted to connect with his 'father' but Batman knew all it would take was one push to many to force the clone into leaving for the better offer.

Watching the reactions of the rest of the League around him Batman was already planning on how to deal with the three Lanterns when they returned to Earth in a few days because he knew what was bound to happen when they found out. It was going to be a disaster like a grenade just waiting to go off and if Batman couldn't stop it from exploding he'd be ready to lessen the damage from the fallout that occurred.

Right now though he had a lead to run down. A lead that involved taking a closer look at Kurama O. Uzumaki and his House of O. Because hidden back at the Batcave behind enough protection not even Robin could hack is a single file containing files on almost everyone with powers. But those weren't important right now what was is the copies he acquired of Billy Batson's adoption and Pamela Isley's up and coming wedding that was being kept quiet.

42-42-564

 _ **[Los Angeles - Otsutsuki Tower, July 08, 2010]**_

Unlike the Justice League who were filled with distrust arguing about what should be done about them the Outsiders were relaxing in the base Kurama built for them. He enjoyed living in these skyscrapers the humans of this world built and it didn't even matter if it was the main one in Yokohama or the newest few in Fawcett City, Los Angeles, and Metropolis they all had one thing in common. Each one had the top two floors built identical in every single way and were connected with his kit's base so they wouldn't have to go far if something happened that needed their help.

Looking up from the stake of paperwork he just finished Kurama with a slight smirk decided to look through the security cameras finding most of his kits hanging around the pool on the second floor of their base having a fun time. The other screens showed Han monitoring another combat drill between Sora and the cat in the holo room on the fifth floor while Asura was sneaking up on Querl who was working on something in his lab to clear his mind. Quickly turning off the connection with that camera Kurama went back to searching for the others not wanting another repeat of last time when he walked in on them. He had just found Inari playing in the garden with his dogs when the door to his office opened slightly revealing the last kit Billy sticking his head through the small opening with a sheepish smile. "Do you have a moment uncle K?" Waving him to come in Kurama went back to flipping through the cameras while keeping an eye on his newest kit who was looking better after a few good meals and a place to sleep without worry. He raised an eyebrow though when his 'fiancee' came in behind Billy with the child he found locked away by the Light all those months ago hiding behind her with his freckled cheeks flushed red from what happened at the doctor's office a few hours ago. The child should be twelve going on thirteen if the information he ripped from the scientist taking care of him was right with no family to speak of thanks to being another project of theirs making it easy enough to adopt him along with all the others when they arrived on Earth.

With an unruly mop of red hair and green eyes that were slightly wide from the recent doctor's visit he had with Billy and a few of the younger Outsiders the child could easily pass as Asura's little brother with no effort at all. Wearing a Superman themed shirt that Kurama couldn't help but smirk at whenever he saw it the kit looked at him with a mix of emotions ranging from disbelief that he was free to hope and a curiosity that the people experimenting on him weren't able to dull. Asura and the Outsiders took to the kid in no time flat even if they knew nothing about him since the kid was one of the things that Brainy had trouble placing since the one from his dimension was much older and didn't have any powers to speak of but it didn't mean that they wouldn't give up trying to find out what happened. They were his kits after all.

"He wanted to know about the two pods the team brought back after their first mission on American soil." Pamela explained before turning her attention to the pre-teen hiding behind her who was looking around at everything in Kurama's office through wide eyes that glowed slightly. "And James here just didn't want to be alone right now."

"The last reports from Asura show they're doing fine physically but after the bigger one went crazy when they tried waking him up we're being careful with the other one." Kurama explained while James O. Olsen raced over to his new father wanting to be near the man who rescued him giving the pre-teen a new life outside of being a lab rat. "We don't have much on the other one though since Brainy is still going through all the data they copied but he's either another clone that was frozen or some poor kid that was used in their experiments." After explaining all of that he helped James climb into his lap while pulling up the camera showing them the medical room in the Outsiders base where the auburn haired teen from Project Sidekick laid sleeping.

Kurama grinned though because he had a feeling his kits stumbled across something big and he was willing to bet it would cause a good amount of chaos before everything was settled.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _To the people who follow my stories this is to let you know I'm still alive. I've just been in the hospital since Feb-13 after a driver ran a red light hitting Chris's car flipping us. I'm not okay but I'm not dead either so that's something but I'll be in a wheelchair for a while since my legs are pretty messed up and one of my ribs was fractured from the impact. At least my neck wasn't as bad as they first thought so I'm trying to be thankful for the small things._** ** _Jess and Chris helped rewrite most of this and the two other stories I uploaded today since my old laptop was trashed during the crash and I really haven't been feeling up to do anything until recently so I really hope it turned out alright. So this is to let those that sent me get wells know that I'm going to be behind on a lot of things for a while._**

 _ **I know you wanted a fight for this chapter but it just wasn't going to happen with the Man of Steel starting anything yet. The Green Lanterns however are a different story and you'll get to see how they'll react when they learn some new Lanterns are on Earth and one of their own is siding with the Outsiders real soon.**_

 _ **Brainy's armour is like his battle form off the Legion of Super Heroes and is around the same level as Luthor's warsuit with a few ideas from it added thanks to {Death Battle} to make the armour stronger.**_

 _ **Like I said in Chapter 7 when I first brought up Ivy was that Kurama found a child while on Earth when Asura wasn't around to stop him from going overboard. He's not OC but will be slightly OOC and is Earth Two's Jimmy Olsen but only a lab grown weapon based off of stolen New God tech and DNA. It's a fun idea I had while setting up a few things revolving around Conner {Superboy}. And like I said Kurama's just doing whatever he wants to keep his kids happy while at the same time screwing with anybody he feels like messing with, mainly the Light since he just sees them as wannabes. Like with the skyscraper he built in Metropolis being nothing but a big middle finger to Luthor to prove Kurama can and will do whatever he feels like since he already has inside info on how they'll most likely react from copying some of Brainy's thoughts.**_

 _ **The public knows Kurama and his family as the House of O since they only see the numerous adopted children that a philanthropist gave a second chance.**_

 _ **I have a reason for Superboy joining Young Justice for now. Him choosing a side later on along with two other key triggers will lead up to something big I have planned out for later.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder: I planned on using two people from the original DC Outsiders joining the team but not all of them. One is Roy and the other Terra. Their missions will be mostly black ops since most of them are trained shinobi with a few in public that will draw eyes to their actions from more than just the public.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**{words - 5916}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks the door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 11

 _ **[Metropolis, July 13, 2010]**_

It was Wednesday afternoon as Superboy made his way through the crowded streets of Metropolis trying to clear his head from being tossed between different heroes since Superman wasn't responding to any of their calls concerning him. "Excuse me mister." A kid called out but he just kept walking since nobody needed a defective clone for anything but a fight. "Wait up Mister!" Hearing it again he stopped to see a pair of pre-teens trying to wave him down.

The pair looked like they could pass as twins if it wasn't for their hair since they were wearing matching sets of clothes with a few slight differences. The most obvious one he could see was that the one on the left was wearing a white shirt covered by a black jacket while the other had on a black shirt covered by a white jacket. Everything else was the same from their blue jeans, headphones and sneakers down to the matching set of grins the pair had. "What?" Superboy asked wondering why they were trying to get his attention.

"See I told you he'd stop Ranmaru." The blond said grinning at his purple haired friend.

"Whatever. He might be some creeper for all you know Yukimaru so don't come crying to me if we get kidnapped." Superboy was flexing and clenching the fingers in his hands knowing he couldn't blow up at a pair of pre-teens without proving the Leaguers who were against him right.

"What. Do. You. Want." He was slowly losing his temper as the pair traded barbs back and forth about him.

"Oh right." Yukimaru muttered blinking like he just remembered something important. "Come on mister." Grabbing his hand the pre-teen started dragging Superboy down the street with Ranmaru a few steps behind them until the trio found themselves outside of a thrift store. "Big sis Haku needed help loading some boxes into mom's car so I volunteered to get help." Being drug through the shop towards the register near the back Superboy was about ready to yank his hand free when a reprimanding voice beat him to it.

"What did I tell you two about wandering off alone?" Looking over towards the voice he saw a girl around his age walking towards them with a small cardboard box under her arm. She had all the right curves hidden under a light pink long-sleeve shirt with faded jeans that let him see the slight sway in her hips with every step she took. What he didn't catch was the way Haku's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she was able to hide her shock at seeing Superboy again.

"It's not my fault." Ranmaru said sulking but it looked more like a pout to the older teens. "I only got lost twice. I'm nowhere near as bad as Yukimaru who had to be picked up at the local police station seven times after wandering off." Said pre-teen's cheeks glowed red from embarrassment at the reminder of how many times he got lost while looking around the different cities in America they could jump to.

"I'm so sorry about them. I thought they were going to call Asura or Sora for help since all these boxes are clothes for the family. They mean well but I didn't think they'd pull a random stranger off of the street." Taking a quick glance at Haku when she offered up an apology Superboy took in the long black hair that hung loosely around her shoulders before his gaze trailed up towards a pair of dark brown eyes that held a strange edge that seemed familiar to him.

"Its fine." Superboy waved her apology off. "I was bored anyway and needed something to do." Walking over towards the stack of cardboard box near the register where the pair of pre-teens were already picking up the smaller boxes he never noticed Haku's concerned eyes trailing after him.

"If you have the time I was planning on picking up some ice cream before heading home." Glancing back at her he saw the uncertain look in her eyes. "One more person shouldn't be a problem if you want to join us."

Thinking it over for a second Superboy realized he had nothing better to do besides continue walking around for another couple of hours until somebody came looking for him or return to Mount Justice. "I'm not busy." Thinking about what little he knew about ice cream Superboy's thoughts drifted to what a root beer float tasted like.

42-42-564

 _ **[?, July 16, 2010]**_

His entire body was in stiff with a slight numbing pain as Roy opened his eyes groggy to the sight of white and chrome letting him know he was in either in the Justice League's medical bay or a hospital. Their was a huge chance one of the League's super villains had him since Roy couldn't remember what happened after some Luthor's thugs got the drop on him while he was investigating Lex Corp. It was all just blank and that worried Roy almost as much as not knowing where he was at the moment. Hearing the door to the room he was in sliding open Roy quickly closed his eyes while evening out his breath so whoever had him would think he was still sleeping. "How is he doing?" A male voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenager asked confusing him since three people were talking but two sets of footsteps could be heard walking around the room.

"Asura learned most of my clan's skills quickly over the past year so physically the poor boy is fine after the days we spent treating his body for the after effects of prolonged stasis-." The second voice confused Roy since it sounded more like a grandmother than any super villain or hero he's ever met. "-but mentally we won't know until he wakes up." Whoever she was sounded sympathetic and that set off warning signs in the back of his mind since they were talking about his mental state after being kept in stasis. That was even worse in his mind since that meant somebody kept him on ice for longer than a few days or months even meaning Ollie must be going crazy thinking he was dead.

Feeling fingers running across his chest followed by a strange warmth that helped with the stiffness Roy had to fight from fidgeting so they wouldn't figure out he was awake yet. Hopefully if they kept talking Roy could find out where in the world he was. "Or we could ask him since my scarab says he's awake." The third voice belonging to whoever was healing him called out causing Roy's eyes to snap open looking into the dark blue eyes of the red-head standing beside his bed. "Yo frosty welcome to the Outsiders HQ." Asura waved his hand in front of Roy's eyes letting him see the faint orange glow they had before taking a step back when he saw his patient's body tensing up ready for a fight.

Seeing they knew he was awake Roy tried making a break for the door only to realise he couldn't move thanks to the restraints he didn't notice before now holding him down. The sudden jerking when he tried to escape caused the sheets covering him to fall away making Roy freeze when he caught sight of the bandaged stump where his right arm should be. Roy didn't hear the heart monitor they had him strapped to speeding up or the grandmother yelling out he was having a panic attack until a needle pierced his skin then suddenly all he could feel was tired.

Hours later he woke up again biting back a groan to the sight of the red-head from before pinning a blond-haired, green-skinned meta to the bed three rows down from him. "Querl~." Roy watched the red-head as he leaned down to whisper the green-skinned meta's name letting him see the white shirt he had on thanks to the beetle themed hoodie tied around his waist. "Can I kiss you again?" Watching Querl's cheeks turn red as he nodded almost shyly yes Roy took a closer look at them while the red-head was distracted cupping the other's face to claim another kiss. Seeing the yellow ring on the red head's left hand his blood ran cold knowing the teen had to be a member of the Sinestro Corps but when he caught sight of the three connecting circles on the shorter blond's forehead Roy knew he needed to find a way out of wherever they where holding him now because he wasn't dealing with a Brainiac. "That's it? No I want a real kiss."

"Come on Asura we can't do this here. What if somebody walks in on us again or your patient wakes up?" Querl tried to reason with his boyfriend only to turn his head and close his eyes when Asura started pouting. "Beeeeeeeee~."

"Come here." He whispered in a seductive voice and unaware of the eyes watching them Asura leaned forward trailing kisses up Brainy's neck when the blond started responding to the hands pulling up the edges of his shirt. He was starting to enjoy the way his boyfriend's cheeks glowing red before their lips touched each other in another passionate kiss when the heart monitor spiked again.

"Seriously." Asura muttered while turning his head to see Roy trying to get free while staring wide-eyed at one of the smaller versions of Lady Katsuyu who appeared at the side of his pillow. She was the leader of the slug clan and predominantly white in colour with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of her body from the top of Katsuyu's head and tapering off around her tail. The years had been kind to her since Asura became the slug clan's summoner and started using their skills with only her optical tentacles folding a slight tint of grey to them instead of what they used to be with Tsunade who did nothing but worry Katsuyu. "Oh, your awake again." He called out getting off of Brainy who quickly hid the hickeys running down his neck and chest. "So you ready to talk or pass out again because I'm fine with either one right now." Asura told Roy wincing when an annoyed Brainy whose cheeks were burning red smacked him in the back of the head.

"Who, what? Where am I!?" Roy shouted while trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't have another panic attack.

"Not so fast big guy~." Asura said with a smile while giving Brainy a quick glance that was all to telling since the Brainiac's cheeks grew redder. "We have to figure out who you are first so lets play twenty questions and since you asked so nicely I'll go first. My name is Asura O. Uzumaki over there is my genius of a boyfriend Querl O. Dox and finally next to you is my teacher who helped keep your frozen butt alive after we defrosted you Lady Katsuyu leader of the slug clan. Now what's your name and please don't say Speedy?"

"Roy Harper." He bit out while using the breathing exercises Dinah taught him to stay calm. "Are you metas or something else because last time I checked Brainiac wasn't organic?"

"Most of the Outsiders are aliens from the planet Taisho in sector 1014 while Lady Katsuyu comes from a pocket dimension connected to this one and Brainy an alternate dimension." Asura explained with ease while wrapping his left arm around Brainy's waist pulling him closer.

"Do you remember anything before waking up in our medical area?" Brainy asked while typing in the password needed to access the nearby monitors.

"No." Roy hated to admit it but he could barely remember what happened the day he was captured. "I only remember feeling embarrassed then...nothing until I woke up here. My turn then. Where am I and what the hell happened to my arm!?" Roy was trying to piece everything together but seeing as they kept him alive he at least knew none of them were going to kill him. Yet anyway.

"That's a bit tricky to explain. If you're looking at a map we'd be located on an island provided by Lady Katsuyu and hidden behind layers of Genjutsu so people can't find us. The base we're in was built by my father along with a few key members of Otsutsuki Pharmaceuticals R&D division who helped make the area inhabitable for humans. It was a nice gift even though it took him months to get the plants and animals he gathered for us adjusted to their new ecosystem." **'It helped that dad only told them it was his private getaway and not our base of operations. That and the raises they got should keep them quiet.'** "We're a few miles out from Oahu but in reality the island is in a pocket dimension tethered to Earth by my father's powers and advanced sealing techniques placed in key locations he purchased for us to use. The island was originally a large chunk of Lady Katsuyu's home the Shikkotsu Forest that they weren't using for anything at the time and the study he did on the Tower of Fate to make everything work." Asura explained while scratching the back of his neck nervously. They already had some proof that the teen in the bed was the original Roy Harper based off of the files Brainy and Haku decoded but Asura had to see what he knew before they went any further. "What year do you think it is before I answer your other question?"

"Its 2007 why?" Roy felt a lump forming in his throat when he saw the concerned looks the three of them exchanged.

"Roy its 2010. An organization calling themselves the Light consisting of some of Earth's biggest super villains like Luthor and Queen Bee abducted you three years ago. They're the ones who amputated your arm."

"Why? To keep me from using my bow?" Roy questioned already hearing his heart beat steadily climbing thanks to the monitor still attached to him.

"No they needed an endless supply of DNA to perfect their cloning process for Projects Kr and Sidekick." Brainy cut in when he saw Asura couldn't find the right way to tell Roy what happened while he was in stasis. "They replaced you with a clone who truly believes he is the original Roy Harper and doesn't know he's acting as their sleeper agent. Whats worse is we know he's a sleeper agent but because I'm a Brainiac and Asura's a Yellow Lantern none of the Justice League will believe a word any of us have to say even if we show up at the Watchtower with you as proof." It left a bitter taste in their mouths but there was nothing they could do until after the clone Roy struck.

Roy looked at the monitor Brainy pulled up seeing an older version of himself on the recent news piece covering the tantrum his apparent clone threw at the Hall of Justice. "Where does that leave me since a clone took over my old life?" Roy asked almost thankful for the drugs in his system that were helping him process everything happening without going crazy.

"Two options depending on how you look at things." Asura picked up after Brainy dropped the biggest bombshell of Roy's life. "You could join the House of O if you don't want to get back into the hero business right now or we can fit you with a cybernetic arm and you can join the Outsiders until we find a way to out your clone for the sleeper agent he is. Either way the House of O will offer you whatever we can until you don't need our help anymore."

"We've all got a choice to make son but that doesn't mean you have to choose right now." Katsuyu told Roy when she saw the lost and angry look in his eyes.

"But mine got taken away from me." Roy muttered bitter about everything he just heard. "I won't let it happen again." Looking up he meet Asura's eyes letting them see the rage barely hidden behind his resolve. "I'll become an Outsider if it means getting my arm back but I want a new codename." Roy knew making a decision this big while angry and half informed was stupid but he needed a team backing him up if he wanted to bring whatever the Light was burning to the ground around its leaders. Hell even he knew the Justice League wouldn't believe him if the proof came from a Brainiac or Yellow Lantern so that only left him one option. He had to become an Outsider if he wanted vengeance.

"What do you want to go by?" Asura asked curious on what Roy wanted to go by but at the same time worried about the teams newest member.

"Arsenal."

42-42-564

 _ **[Tokyo - Japan, July 20, 2010]**_

"You guys up for a little race?" Bakuya asked since it was just the four of them out on patrol tonight. Seeing the unsure looks the others were giving him especially Marvel he elaborated on their little game. "No powers. We're just using the parkour skills Atlas has been teaching us in case we ever come across somebody who can shut down our powers. Other than that anything goes." Free running was one of the skills Kurama had Atlas drill into their heads if they wanted to be heroes since he knew all to well what could happen if they ever crossed somebody who could negate or ignore their powers.

"Five dollars says I can take all of you in the next half a mile." Black Arrow spoke up pulling a little bit of his allowance out to show them he was serious. "Next four lights, twenty dollars for the winner."

"Its been a slow night anyway." Kansho chimed in looking ready to burst at the idea of seeing who was fastest. "So I don't think Big Boss will mind us getting in a little practice since Beetle and Brainy are helping our newest big brother while our sisters are busy doing whatever it is they do to get a wedding ready."

"Lets make it ten each then if we're doing this." Marvel cut in looking worried but at the same time excited to see how good his free running was compared to Atlas's other students. With his slim physical build that was starting to gain some muscle Marvel didn't look like much compared to the others even with the reinforced clothes he had on. He even had his own domino mask for times like this when they were just patrolling and didn't need Captain Marvel but the dark yellow shirt covered by a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black shoes were reinforced to stop most hand-held firearms if something ever did go wrong. Atlas training also helped since he was basically given his powers and told to have fun while keeping innocent people safe. So finally having scrolls and books even though they were written for a completely different power source helped in more ways than one with the training guides written inside of them by whoever the Sandaime Raikage was.

Big Boss even said if that didn't work out then he'd just find him a teacher one way or another depending on who was available at the time which had him a little worried until Beetle explained what they had planned. He also got to learn the basics of a Japanese which was a bonus in his mind since most of the Outsiders spent their time helping out the country they started off protecting.

"I like the idea of spending your money so ten it is." Bakuya said grinning as the four of them neared the edge of the roof while waiting for the red light to turn green.

"You in Kansho?" Black Arrow asked while the people around them took pictures of the young Outsiders when a woman spotted them standing on the nearby roooftop. Getting a nod from pre-teen who was bouncing on the balls of his feet the four of them exchanged competitive glances only for Marvel to sprint ahead of the group seconds before the light turned green laughing as they hurried to catch up.

"Yea!" The four of them were running and jumping off rooftops with ease unaware of the figure following them from a distance as they raced against each other. "I'm really going to enjoy the new game I buy with your money!" Marvel yelled back at them enjoying the shouts of protest.

"Don't make it to easy for me guys." Black Arrow's voice came through their comms making Bakuya look for the team's archer only to spot him jumping from vehicle to vehicle down on the stretch of road below them.

"No!" Marvel cried out when he landed on a roof a few steps behind Kansho who was pulling ahead of him.

"Not this time Arrow." Bakuya called out pushing his body to move faster as he jumped down to copy the slightly older pre-teen's plan.

"You've got to want it Bakuya." Arrow said with a grin as they passed the third set of lights. The four of them blended in with Tokyo's neon-lit skyscrapers that illuminated the night sky as they free ran from rooftop to rooftop or rode on top of vehicles to the last light up ahead.

"They're good for a bunch of rookies." She reported while recording the four racing across Tokyo. "Whoever trained them must be an excellent teacher if their movements are any indication." Watching the one going by Kansho cheer as he won their little race she unclipped the white mask attached to her belt before slipping it on.

"Um, hello." Listening in on the Outsiders radio frequency she hacked the figure heard another pre-teen speaking. "This is Ja- I mean Accountable please respond guys."

"Your coming in clear." Black Arrow responded after tapping the comm in his ear to open the channel. "Whats up."

"Oh it works." Accountable sounded surprised for a split second confusing the figure since her employers hadn't said anything about a pre-teen monitoring their systems. "That doesn't matter right now. Orange Beetle needs all available Outsiders at the following coordinates. Grab your gear and hurry to the nearest door because the Green Lanterns are back on Earth and looking for a fight for some reason." Following them a few blocks hidden in the shadows she watched as they hurried toward the tagging of a smirking fox. Keeping her equipment on them she caught the way the strange necklaces each of the Outsiders had glowed for a split second before they vanished in a burst of crimson light.

42-42-564

 _ **[Yokohama - Japan, July 20, 2010]**_

Concerned citizens looked up at the skies above them watching as blast of yellow and green exploded every few seconds."Come on kid just surrender yourself for questioning. It's three against one so make it easy on yourself and just power down." Hal Jordan tried to reason with the scarab covered teen shielding himself behind a yellow construct.

"I could say the same to you." Orange Beetle bit out his eyes scanning the clouds around them for the other two Lanterns. "You're the ones that started this fight so don't blame me when you get your asses kicked. _"Below you Asura O. Uzumaki."_ The scarab warned him just as John Stewart comes at out of the cloud opening ready for round two. Yellow and green blast clashed again in the middle as Orange Beetle tried fighting off John while at the same time keeping his shield from breaking apart. But this is where the older Lanterns experience comes in when two more blast slam into his shield from behind him while John kept the Outsiders leader distracted.

"Just give up already before we have to take you to the Watchtower's infirmary first before tossing you into a holding cell." Guy Gardner taunted when cracks started forming all along the surface of Orange Beetle's shield. _"Ring charge at 32% and dropping. An alternate course of action is needed until reinforcements arrive."_ "See your ring isn't even fully charged while we're at 100%. Hell even if the rest of your back-up does arrive they'll probably run scared at the thought of fighting three Green Lanterns."

A crack of thunder was heard when his shield broke only for a blue bubble to form around Orange Beetle seconds before the blast could hit him. "Care to test that theory." Blue Lantern challenged placing himself between them and his team's leader while the rest of the Outsiders who could fly arrived on the seen pouring out of a Boom-Tube. With cables grabbing ahold of Guy's arms Kansho and Bakuya's sudden weight caused the Lantern to plummet towards the ground right into Black Arrows shooting range.

"That's the last time I let you pick up dinner by yourself." Brainy remarked floating over towards Orange Beetle with their team's Lanterns flanking his sides.

"Hey at least I saved the food inside of a storage scroll before the fighting started." Orange Beetle replied with a small wince at the end as he worked to heal the soreness in his body from being blasted around by the three Lanterns surprise attack.

"So it takes three grown men ganging up on a teenager to win a fight. Bravo I hope you're not to proud of yourself." Everyone around him could hear the sarcasm in Brainy's voice as they stared each other down. "Outsiders take em down." Blast of Red and Blue forced the two Green Lanterns apart as the fight went from three on one to two on one in the Outsiders favour. Dragging the fight lower towards the city below them John and Hal were forced on the defensive when rounds started coming from below them from somewhere in Yokohama to fast for them to track.

"To your left Hal! Find that damn shooter!" John barks out while bringing down the large hammer construct he formed ontop of the Outsiders cat trying to buy them some breathing room.

Down below standing in the gardens of the Uzumaki temple Kurama had built on top of the his company's first skyscraper when his children finally moved to Earth stood Black Arrow and their new big brother Arsenal. "You were off by two degrees to the right. Readjust your grip and remember to factor in the wind speed for longer shots." He pointed out having way to much fun watching the Outsiders fighting through his binoculars. It would be even better when Brainy finished the new arm he promised him but until then being a spotter wasn't that bad. Watching Black Arrow nocking another arrow before readjusting his aim Arsenal's eyes glanced at the matte black, western-style straight bow he was using. With its simple design he had to wonder what kind of tech they used to enable a simple bow to make shots like that and when he could get one for himself. "Better but not perfect yet." Watching the younger archer pout slightly Arsenal smirked. "Though that's to be expected with moving targets. Luckily the Green Lanterns volunteered to test out our shooting range."

"Uh, what should we do with this guy?" Marvel's voice came over the comm sounding concerned making Arsenal look down to the park below them where they were fighting Gardner only to blink in shock at what he saw. Just floating there a few inches above the ground in front of the younger Outsiders was Gardner with a red hue in his glazed over eyes. "Kansho and Bakuya only used a simple illusion since we were fighting another hero and this happened." Watching them through his binoculars Arsenal didn't know whether to laugh or reprimand them since Kansho was standing on top of a folding chair doodling on Gardner's face with a marker while Kansho was poking the Lantern with one of his blades trying to wake him up.

"Big Boss said that the Lantern is his fault." Accountable's voice cut into their channel followed by the sound of typing coming from the pre-teen's computer. "He wanted to know why they started a fight with Beetle for no reason so when Yuk- I mean Kansho used his fog to trap him in an illusion his little brother reached through it to glance through the Lantern's most recent thoughts. I don't know much of what they found but some type of compulsion was used."

"You heard him guys so pull back to our location before Gardner wakes up." Black Arrow called out over the comms. "And quit drawing on Gardner's face!"

42-42-564

 _ **[Watchtower, July 21, 2010]**_

"What did I say about approaching the Outsiders?" Batman grit out through clenched teeth. He didn't even turn around to hear what kind of excuse they'd think up and instead stared at the screen that showed the image painted onto one of the skyscrapers in his city for the world to see on the morning news. Outsiders 1 Justice League 0 was aired on every news station a few hours ago after they descended on Metropolis and Coast City late last night showing the world what they were capable of when both cities woke up to police stations overflowing with enough prisoners to keep the police busy for weeks if not months. Gotham was his streets so there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he'd let the Lanterns bring their fight against the Outsiders into his city without somebody getting hurt. Because he could deal with a lot of things the people around him pulled but starting a fire fight over Yokohama for no reason wasn't one of them. Neither was a group of teenagers coming into his city the way they did to show up the League in response to their attack on Orange Beetle. The only saving grace Batman had right now is that they only caught Gardner on camera picking a fight with the Outsiders leader instead of all three Lanterns ganging up on a teenager.

"Their a bunch of teenagers being led around by a damn Brainiac and Yellow Lantern who are dating!" John growled out still upset at the warning the Japanese government sent them about starting fire fights over one of their cities for no reason. "We've fought against the original versions long enough to know they can't be trusted. Just look what they did to Guy." He pointed out trying to get his point across only for the members attending the meeting to have mixed reactions. "He's suffering from severe electrical burns and keeps muttering about giant turtles in his sleep."

"Then you shouldn't have started the fight to begin with." Wonder Woman pointed out not happy about three grown men picking a fight with one teenager no matter whose color he carries. "They had every right to defend themselves and Guy probably did something to set them off." Inwardly she didn't know whether or not to be happy that the children were able to take care of themselves long enough to fall back or concerned about Orange Beetle's injuries after watching a recording of their fight.

Hal was about to say something when Batman spoke up silencing the room. "Enough." Turning to face them the members present were subjected to his worst Bat-Glare imaginable. "No matter who started things I'm finishing it." His eyes scanned the room making a few of the greener heroes shrink back in fear. "Until further notice no one is to make contact with the Outsiders if they can't act like an adult." His gaze settled on the Man of Steel who felt a cold chill run down the back of his spine seeing the green ring the Dark Knight slipped on his finger that had him thankful for his seat on the other side of the room. "Do I make myself clear Clark."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **About eighty five percent of this chapter was written by Jess who wanted to help me catch up. I only changed a few things around but for the most part I like what she did and wanted to give her the credit for this chapter.**_

 _ **I had to change around a few things with Roy joining them since it was just to easy with her first draft but he'll meet the team's Big Boss and get the proof needed that they're on the up and up. One of the big points is that even with proof nobody will believe he's the real Roy if it comes from the Outsiders.**_

 _ **There is a key reason why their base is located a few miles out from Oahu. One, it helps play off three of the Outsiders powers. Two, when things come to ahead it'll be a more open battle ground. Like I pointed out in the story it's based off of the Tower of Fate. Using a piece of the slug clans land that Kurama borrowed they tethered it to Earth. Kind of like how the Tower of Fate is there where you can see it and know where it is but at the same time it's not really there.**_

 _ **There will be a slight Lemon in the next chapter. I repeat there will be a slight Lemon in the next chapter. You have been given advanced warning.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: I meant Arsenal not Red Arrow. As for Terra it'll come way, way later but yes I had a few plans involving the Teen Titans. Match was found but his role doesn't come up until later when Superboy has to make a choice between the blood he shares with Superman or the bounds he'll make with a few members of the Outsiders. He'll have a few brief scenes before then but nothing important until Superboy's choice.**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder: Its going to get dark in some spots before the Outsiders find their place in the sun.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**{words - 4966}**_

Chapter 12

 _ **[Outsiders HQ, July 22, 2010]**_

The doors to one of the base's entrances slid open showing the newest member of the House of O stepping out into the morning sun taking in the open field, the pond off to the side next to dozens of white camellias and the large forest surrounding the immediate area. With every step Roy took while looking around his trained eyes spotted a few members from Lady Katsuyu's clan moving around the field tending to a few plants he couldn't recognize while a few were collecting the ones that looked ripe. It was unnerving as hell at first until he heard the whole 'I'm an alien' story and after watching them work Roy realized they were just a race of grandmothers looking for somebody to take care of. Sure they were giant slugs so anybody would be freaked out at first but they only wanted to help people, garden and a few of them were even gossiping amongst themselves while they worked. Other than that they were mostly pacifist with only Lady Katsuyu and a small number of her people who really did any fighting and even then it was through poisons instead of fist.

Hearing laughter he looked over to the other side of the large field where Inari and James were playing with a small pack of puppies while a large dog big enough to easily carry him rested off to the side. The large dog's name was Yukihiro if Roy remembered correctly since Asura explained a few things about his people while he was stuck in the medical area recovering and looked more like a wolf than any canine he's ever seen before but they were just another alien race looking for a safe place to start over. With dark grey fur that looked stained with things the archer didn't even want to begin thinking about and a portion of his left ear missing Yukihiro could pass as a normal dog if it wasn't for the fact he talked. It also didn't help that he wore a dark red happi vest on his back or that Yukihiro always carried around a massive bottle of sake which he's been seen drinking from more than once which confused the hell out of Roy who couldn't help but wonder how he opened the thing to begin with.

Seeing the pair waving at him as he walked past them towards the nearby pond filled with fish Roy couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. **'They were right. This place just feels peaceful enough I could forget about everything wrong with my life for a few minutes at least.'** Feeling the grass beneath his toes and the slight breeze brushing past his cheek the archer could honestly say that Lady Katsuyu's clan were his favorite alien race right now with everything they've done to help him.

"I'm surprised to find you here instead of the holo room breaking in the new arm." Turning sharply on instinct he saw the billionaire philanthropist Kurama O. Uzumaki wearing nothing but a pair of orange shorts sunning himself on a lawn chair with his soon to be wife Iv- no Pamela tending to a few of the flowers nearby. "Asura was starting to get worried about you but I planned on Brainy keeping him busy for the afternoon building a profile on which wannabe could pull off the mind trick on the Lanterns otherwise you'd be getting kidnapped for another check up." Putting down the comic in his hands for a second Kurama looked Roy over once before returning to his story. "Hope you're enjoying the new gear by the way." Looking down at himself Roy did enjoy the gear Kurama had made for him when he wanted to continue being a hero instead of waiting for the clone to strike or get caught. After re-branding himself as Arsenal the team's sponsor arrived the next day with his new suit and a growing smirk. It was predominantly black, with a red chest and collar with his new quiver now attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, along with his black gloves that were fingerless. Roy was thankful for that since it helped hide the temporary prosthetic arm Brainy replaced for him after the Light took the original.

"Thanks." Roy muttered his ears turning slightly red at admitting he probably couldn't have even done half this well by himself thankfully neither adult wanted to press the issue.

"I'm just sad you decided to cut your hair so short." Pamela chimed in sounding happier than he's ever seen her before the Light snatched him. She was a slight problem since he needed to repeatedly remind himself Pamela wasn't Poison Ivy anymore but a cured happy woman who still fought for the wildlife only legally now. Roy could honestly admit out of everything he learned since waking up she was the biggest shocker after finding out Pamela was still going after big name companies that destroy the environment but with firms of lawyers instead of plants. **'Though it was fun learning about some of the lawsuits they brought against a few dozen different companies for dumping waste in the local rivers or disturbing the local ecosystem.'**

"I needed to distance myself from the clone me in case we ever run into each other without my hood up." Roy explained with a sigh at the retired super villain. "Do you know where Han is? My Physiotherapy is going well but I still need to bulk up some more before Brainy gets the cybernetic arm finished and I wanted to see if the big guy could help out with my training today."

Watching as Kurama glanced over towards the forest Roy followed his gaze to where a small trail neither of the clans living on the island seemed to go near out of respect. "Han's visiting the grave of an old friend today." Kurama explained while standing up making his comic vanish in a puff of smoke. "But I'm not busy right now and we needed to talk anyway."

Turning he spoke to Pamela who jumped into his lawn chair the second he stood up. "I know you're going to jump over to Gotham soon to talk with your future bridesmaid but I don't want you going alone. At least take one of the girls or even the damn cat so Asura doesn't invade Gotham if you miss dinner."

"Sure ruin all my evil plans why don't you." Pamela replied with a huff while looking all to amused since both of them knew he'd do it to if somebody Asura cared about was in trouble. "I'll ask Kimimaro to meet up with me if he's still in the area but Asura might have other plans."

"Fine just don't blame me when something happens." Kurama said before slinging an arm over Roy's shoulder who suddenly grew worried when the demon smirked down at him eyes flashing crimson. "Me and Roy here will be bonding for the afternoon if you need me to sic a lawyer on somebody" Walking off Roy shot the retired super villain a plea for help only for her to send him an evil smirk that had Kurama's own smirk growing larger when he saw it. Walking back towards the base as Kurama explained a few things neither of them knew what the two co-leaders of the Outsiders were really doing in Brainy's lab at that exact moment.

42-42-564 {The lemon is coming up so if you don't want to accidentally read it skip until you see numbers again. It's just a slight lemon so its nothing big just a quick thing.}

"A-ah." Querl moaned slightly making a small sound of satisfaction even though they were on top of one of the tables with papers scattered all around them. "W-where supposed to be working." He protested but was quickly silenced by another moan. His flushed cheeks and heavy breathing betraying how much Querl was enjoying the warm tongue slipping between his cheeks making its way deeper inside his body.

Asura for his part twitched with excitement wanting to penetrate deeper inside Querl's twitching hole so he could feel every inch of that soft flesh. It was driving him crazy watching his boyfriend moan and writhe in pleasure gripping the edges of the table with enough force to break it while he explored Querl's perfect body.

"N-nhn!" Querl closed his eyes panting when Asura continued eating him forgetting every other thought about the profile they were supposed to be working on. The red-head was moving his tongue in ways that were driving him closer to the edge and only making him whine in need feeling one of the hands spreading his cheeks move before a finger was added penetrating him along with Asura's tongue. "A-ahh...I feel so...n-nnhn." He was pleading now causing Asura to smirk hearing the blond groan when he added another finger penetrating him at a slow pace spreading his hole and tensing his muscles.

"N-nnhhn...A-Asura...please..." Querl whimpered loving how Asura was using his tongue making him more aroused with every passing second. "I-I want y-you inside me n-now."

"Your wish is my command." Asura murmured after a few minutes listening to him whine before quickly working to get his pants off and release his thick erection. Lining up his cock with Querl's twitching hole he was about to claim his prize when the nearby computer lit up alerting them that one of their searches found something.

"W-we have to g-get that." A flustered Querl said slightly aggravated and horny feeling Asura's thick cock rubbing against his ass.

"Just a real quick one." Asura replied sinking the head of his cock into the hole causing the part of the table Querl was grasping to splinter under his grip. Not even giving the blond under him enough time to think things through he started kissing each piece of skin that his lips could touch pulling his boyfriend up to where Querl could lean back into him.

"I-It better not be to quick." Querl said between moans as he turned slightly to face his lover searching for his lips in an almost desperate plea feeling Asura slow down into a rhythm the blond could work with for now. Without needing any incentive he pushed forward the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the lab mixing with Querl's passionate lust filled cries for more. Five minutes turned into ten that turned into fifteen and would have gone on for longer if the computer didn't light up two more times with red lights demanding their attention.

Seeing they couldn't ignore it any longer than they already had Asura swore under his breath before pulling his cock out of Querl who looked close to going Brainiac on something judging by his annoyed glare. "I'll see what it is while you find our clothes." Querl growled slipping on his boyfriend's boxers before walking over to the computer looking frustrated while trying his best to ignore the fact he didn't have the chance to get off like Asura did earlier this morning from his blowjob.

"If it's the Light we're blowing something up today." Asura called out knowing Querl would be pissed for a while since neither of them have been able to get that much alone time over the past few months with everything going on.

"I don't care who it is but after this is over you're going to finish what you started until I'm not able to move." Querl replied catching his shirt when Asura tossed it his way. "The program James and Haku helped me put together is picking up chatter about a deal going down between the Cult of the Kobra and a mysterious buyer that's covering their tracks online so it'll probably be the Light." Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders while he worked a frustrated Querl leaned his head back trying to calm down. "I mean it Asura. I don't want to be walking for a week after this mission is done even if I have to take you in the middle of what's left of their base after we raid Kobra."

Nodding his head with a happy grin on his face Asura slipped the comm into his ear as the scarab visor retracted into place. "Grab your gear team we're heading to the Caribbean Sea for an island called Isla Santa Prisca."

42-42-564 {Your safe again if you skipped over it.}

 _ **[Isla Santa Prisca, July 22, 2010]**_

The scene changes to the team of former sidekicks making their way towards the factory trying to be as stealthy as possible. "I don't like this guys." Kid Flash whispers not liking how quiet the forest they were traveling through got a few minutes ago. "We haven't run into any cultist or anything else for that matter and did I forget to mention Rob is still off playing ninja somewhere."

"No Kid Flash you've told us six times already now how quiet it was now stay focused. Even if Bane wasn't telling us the whole truth we still need to be ready even if the Cult of the Kobra aren't on the island." Aqualad spoke up trying to keep some order among the team while keeping a tight grip on his Water Bearers in case they were walking into a trap. "Miss Martian fly ahead and see if you can spot anything happening." Getting a nod from her Aqualad watched Miss Martian's form vanish before turning back to Superboy who was oddly quiet with a look of concentration on his face. "Is everything okay?" He was one of the few people who noticed since everyone was busy with training and getting used to the new team but Superboy was slowly distancing himself from the group little by little with every passing day Superman refused to even address the issue of his clone or any of his attempts to reach out towards the Man of Steel. Aqualad was positive Black Canary and Red Tornado noticed also but chose not to comment on the fact he was starting to wear plain black shirts outside of missions instead of the Man of Steel's symbol.

"I'm fine." Superboy replied opening his eyes to stare ahead of the group. "There's no need to be sneaking around anymore. I can hear some of the Outsiders up ahead talking about the data they found."

"Then we need to pull back since Batman has prohibited any contact with their group." Aqualad was barely able to get the words out of his mouth before Kid Flash sped off with a perverted look in his eyes. **'I blame Robin for showing him pictures of Mazu and Fenris.'** Aqualad thought watching Superboy take a running jump into the air after Kid Flash. At that moment he was really tempted to call Batman right away for back-up but thought better of it since the Outsiders relations with the Justice League were already strained with the Lanterns attacking them for reasons that confused most of Young Justice.

"What in the world happened here?" Entering the area surrounding the factory Aqualad took in the sight of dozens of Kobra cultist unconscious and bound together with thin wire and a few of their trucks blown up.

"Holy shit." Kid Flash mutters seeing the two younger members of the Outsiders doodling on a bound Kobra who was thrashing around like a mad dog to break the wire binding him. Looking around some he saw most of the Outsiders were giving them cautious looks as they worked going through the factory's equipment and computers probably looking for the same thing they were.

Looking around he couldn't find their apparent leader Orange Beetle or even the Brainiac clone so instead Kid Flash focused on Mazu and Fenris who were hacking their way through the nearby computers. "Hello ladies." In a burst of speed he appeared in between them slinging on arm over each girls shoulder. "I'm Kid Flas-." He was cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder forcing Kid Flash to look behind to see an angry Superboy glaring at him with enough anger the speedster was ready to duck at the first sign of heat vision. "On the job." "Yep what Supes said busy, busy, busy." Seeing Mazu give him an amused smile Kid Flash was gone trying to find Robin since most of their mission was already done for them.

"What are Orange Beetle and Brainy doing in the factory's main office that's making such a strange noise?" Superboy asked only to notice Fenris choking at what he said spluttering incomprehensibly while Mazu was biting her lip shaking slightly for whatever reason.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Mazu manged to gasp out between deep breaths making Superboy worry she might be getting sick watching the water user as she held her shaking sides.

"Ignore her. I do." Fenris cut in even though her voice sounded higher than last time pulling out a flash drive as she stood up. "What is Young Justice doing here?"

"Batman wanted information on the sudden decrease in Venom leaving the island." Superboy explained his cheeks reddening slightly as he tried blocking out some of the things Brainy was screaming about.

"Same as us after a program I helped Brainy and Accountable build picked up chatter about a big deal going down between Kobra and some mysterious buyer." Aqualad who was already walking towards the spoke up after hearing they had the data Batman wanted.

"We would greatly appreciate a copy of that data if your leader doesn't mind." Turning to face him Fenris gave Aqualad a searching gaze for a few tense seconds before her eyes traveled over to the edge of the forest where Renegade and Blue Lantern walked out with Mammoth and Cinderblock trapped in blue bindings. "You can have a copy of the data as a sign of good faith between us and Batman even if we don't trust certain members of your League not to attack us on sight because of our leaders." Handing him one of the back-up copies she made Fenris pressed the comm in her ear before walking over to help secure the two super villains.

Aqualad sighed seeing the guarded way most of the Outsiders were around them like they expected another surprise attack any second. "So Young Justice had the same mission as us." Turning he saw Orange Beetle walking out of the factory with a goofy smile on his face and the Brainiac clone riding on his back looking satisfied. Waving at them once he walked past Miss Martian who was trying to start-up a conversation with Mazu about something towards the other members that were finished binding the two villains.

"Team Omega reported in a few seconds ago that they stumbled across Bane already dealt with for us so the missions done and we're falling back to base." Hearing his orders Aqualad couldn't help but notice the way the team listened to him even though the younger members whined about not being able to draw on Kobra anymore.

"Wait." Miss Martian called out stopping them the second she saw the Boom-Tube opening up behind the team that masked the sound of lightning striking down on the other side of the island. "Have any of you seen Robin he ran off when we got here and hasn't responded to any of our calls."

"Omega reported the feeling of somebody watching them so that could be him." Brainy spoke up sliding off Beetle's back to hand them a copy of the teams last known location. Only Superboy noticed the slight limp Brainy had but decided not to comment on it since he still had no clue what they were doing that could have injured his leg other than the fact there was screaming involved.

"Thank you."

42-42-564

 _ **[Mount Justice, July 23, 2010]**_

"You are all dismissed." Hearing the slight aggravation in Batman's voice everyone hurries to leave except Black Canary. "What is it?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with any complaints right now after dealing with a few members of the League who were acting like kids ever since the Outsiders were able to hold their own against three Lanterns long enough to retreat with only minor injuries.

"We need to talk about Robin's actions and the distance Superboy is slowly putting between himself and the rest of the team." Black Canary explains trying not to flinch under the slight glare directed her way. "If you want this team to keep working as a covert unit Robin needs to learn he can't just disappear on them before a plan can even be formed or put into motion. I know he was trained by you but they are a new team where the roles aren't as clear-cut just yet and keeping his comm off while chasing down the villain known as Shimmer could have gotten him hurt if the Outsiders didn't already have the factory under their control."

"I was already planning on talking with Robin about his actions later." Batman admits turning back to the computers reading over everything the Outsiders gathered from Bane's systems. Even though his actions were reckless Robin confirmed someone wanted a sample of the new Venom formula Kobra was mass producing even if Shimmer was able to escape with a small case before he could catch up to her. But she did have a point since Robin did have a bad habit of playing by his own rules whenever he wasn't around to rein him in. "The Superboy problem is more difficult to deal with when Clark is refusing to answer any calls that don't concern a mission." It was slightly annoying trying to piece together who could need so much Kobra-Venom while dealing with the more vocal members of the League wanting something done about the Outsiders and it was causing Batman to lose his patience with the Kryptonian's excuses.

"I've seen the way he looks for any piece of news about them or more importantly Fenris." Black Canary said with a resigned sigh running a hand through her hair. "Its a crush at most but whatever happened between the two of them after the Outsiders rescued him stuck with Superboy until now. He'll go to them if Superman doesn't deal with the situation instead of pawning the task off on us to deal with." She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know after monitoring Superboy for the first week. Most heroes didn't have the time to raise a meta powered teenager and the few that did already had families of their own to deal with and that wasn't even touching on the fact he was stuck here most of the time having to sneak out just for a few hours of fresh air. Clone or not Superboy was slowly climbing the walls with no one to help him with his powers and most of the Justice League looking at him like he was a bomb seconds away from going off.

"I have a plan in motion to help Superboy." That was all he'd elaborate on since the target needed to take the bait first.

42-42-564

 _ **[Gotham City, July 30, 2010]**_

Selina Kyle didn't know why she was walking through the doors of Gotham Bar and Grill or why she even responded to the message Ivy left her days ago but seeing the pardoned super villain surrounded by twelve children talking about some of the new tech coming out the thief couldn't help the smile on her face. Ivy's skin was now tan instead of green and she was wearing a short-sleeved dark green shirt with tight jeans showing off every curve of her body but she wasn't a meta anymore as far as Selina could tell.

Walking over towards their table her eyes scanned the giant with short cut brown hair and brown eyes wearing a three-piece suit who screamed bodyguard sitting a table away talking with a hooded teen whose right arm was in a sling. The next thing she noticed was the adorable looking cat tearing into a large fish on the floor beside them before taking in the newest billionaire Kurama O. Uzumaki cutting a young freckle faced red head's meat for him. He looked and acted nothing like any of the other billionaires she's ever met before wearing a simple grey colored button up shirt and faded jeans but the smile gave him away. Kurama's smile as his eyes scanned the room was that of an apex predator who has and will kill to keep everything he's gained throughout the years. Yet all the people around them could see was the mask of a caring father carefully hiding the man's true nature.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up." Ivy said standing up with her fiancé to great Selina when she neared the table they booked causing some of Kurama's children to look up from what they were doing to examine their future mother's friend.

"Well when one of Gotham's rogues vanishes for three years without a word only to re-emerge not only cured but engaged to big money my curiosity was piqued." Shaking both their hands Selina took the chair Kurama pulled out for her looking amused even though on the inside she was nervous feeling a familiar set of eyes watching them from the shadows. "I've got to say you're the last person I'd expect to be getting married but motherhood suits you Ivy."

"Thanks though I'm going by Pamela now not Poison Ivy." She explained before taking a drink of her wine. "This was supposed to be just you and me catching up about old times but Asura over there-." Pointing to the red-head sitting in between Querl and Billy. "-Was worried about letting me come to Gotham alone so we turned it into a family dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all though it's a shame Harley couldn't be here to meet all of them." Selina really didn't want to bring up old times this way but knowing Batman and his little Robin were watching had her on edge since he wouldn't hesitate to grill Pamela until she lashed out in self-defense powers or not.

"Well after everything that went down after Joker took over Arkham all those years ago not even Kurama's people have been able to find a trace of her." Kurama nodded though the way his eyes discreetly scanned the shadows of the buildings visible through the nearby windows let her know he had some type of training. "Its a shame really since I was hoping she'd be my bridesmaid but since Harley isn't here did you want the position?"

Stunned by the offer Selina smiled happy her friend was able to get out of the game and build a life for herself. "I'd love to." Even as the words left her mouth Selina felt like she was betraying Pamela's trust since Batman would undoubtedly use her as an excuse to get himself an invitation to the wedding. **'And I'd probably let him too after everything that happened between us without him knowing.'** Not knowing that while they were catching up with each other Selina's hand unconsciously drifted to her belly catching Tora's attention from her spot on the ground nearby.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Yay. Chapters done so hopefully it worked out okay.**_

 _ **Like I said in chapter ten there will be three key triggers for the first part of my story. Superboy's choice is one of them and Pamela's wedding being another. The third ones still a secret and hopefully the best since it'll lead up to the Light's takeover of the Watchtower.**_

 _ **Next chapter has the Light's response to the Ousiders and more of Superboy trying to find his own path in the world. As for the Conner x Haku. That's up for debate at the moment since I don't like some of the things Miss Martian did later on in the series but I like the idea of a living weapon turned hero falling for the girl who saw herself as a weapon growing up.**_

 _ **The summonings will be explained soon when things start heading down the path I have planned.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: I'm not spoiling anything regarding Billy's teacher but you're sort of close with the mystic route. Here's a clue to keep you guessing though. Remember Kurama has money and a play book to work with on where certain people might be thanks to Brainy. As for the person following them I will neither confirm or deny anything until later so sorry.**_


End file.
